


Death's Flower [ON HIATUS]

by RavenWriting, ThoraDaughn



Category: PUFtale (My AU), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Child, Attempted Rape, Biting, Bondage, Chara Is Not Evil, Dom Sans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Human disguise, Knotting, Mild Monophobia, Moon is sassy, Moon starts fights, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Reaper is rude, Secrets, Self-Insert, Sun keeps Moon in check, Swearing, Tentacles, Transformation, You can use all nine elements, a WHOLE bunch of AU's in here, oc-insert, vivid dreams, you have magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 74,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriting/pseuds/RavenWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: You're a hybrid. So is your mother.You're a 22 year old women, daughter of a very dangerous man. Your father was a reaper, named Black Night. He is known almost everywhere for his job. Because of this, he had forbidden you from socializing until, one day, he decided to send you off to Mt. Ebott University. The place was filled to the brim with Monsters and people, Skeletons mostly, all from different Universes of their own, co-existing together.Will you have to fight? Are they friend, or foe? Why is this guy so obsessed with you specifically?Not only that, but humans are dying by unnatural causes. You're determined to help! (Undertale cast by Toby Fox. Flower, Yuki, Black Night, and Skiá belong to ThoraDawn.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Description:
> 
> Guardians: Sun and Moon aka Mew and Shiny Mew
> 
> Age:21
> 
> Height: 5 ft
> 
> Race: Monster(not revealed yet), Wolf(transforms into one of nine element wolf guardians), Human and 1/3 Reaper mostly monster
> 
> Powers: Can use yellow, green, blue, purple and red magic, teleportation, invisibility for only a short period, can fly with wings that are purple with blue tipped at the ends, Quaza Blaster, can make any weapon, Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform into any Pokemon, heal, transform into one of nine Guardian wolves
> 
> Appearance of Quaza Blaster: Is mixed with the head of a Rayquaza and a Gaster Blaster. Bone color is light green and also holds some scales to show it's yellow rings. The eyes are pitch black with glowing yellow eyes holding a black dot inside. Has two horns like Rayquazas.
> 
> Skin tone: Cream color while right arm is Gray. Her right hand is also Gray
> 
> Markings: Black Flower-Vined markings going from her right face down to her right arm
> 
> Eyes: Purple left eye normal while right eye is pitch black with her pupil glowing purple.
> 
> Hair: Short, spiky black hair with red tips. Bangs are long to almost cover her right eye.
> 
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow faux fur on hood. Black tank top underneath, black pants and black shoes with red sole underneath.
> 
> Personality: Shy, timid, creative, protective, alert to surroundings, trustworthy, caring, nurturing, does not like Humanity, fights when needed but does not like to.
> 
> Likes: Crafting, singing, cooking, swimming, flying, drawing, shooting bow, star gazing, sunset watching, 
> 
> Dislikes: Anyone hurting her family, fighting but will if necessary, rude people, anyone thinking they have a high ego.

_"_ _In other news, the college known at Mt. Ebott University is attracting attention from other Alternate Universes! King Asgore, the founder of the college, will be speaking with the leader's of the other Universes who would like to request coexisting and learning new skills with their subject's magic! We'll be right back right after this commercial break. Stay lovely, my beauties~!"_

 

You turn the TV off, groaning at how arrogant Mettaton sounds all the time. His ego is massive,but you're sure that it's going to backfire on him soon. You never really were a fan of him, but you watch his shows to see how Monsters are adapting to the surface.

 

About 5 years ago, Monsters surfaced from, what they call, The Underground of Mt. Ebott with a child named Frisk. Everyone was shocked at the sight of them, except for your small little family. There had been books lying around, history for the Monsters to be remembered. You had read all of those books, they were actually rather interesting. They had stated that Human Mages had trapped the Monsters inside of Mt. Ebott for some unknown reason, sealing them away from the surface with a Barrier that only 7 Souls can break.

 

It really pissed you off that they had done that, they had only done it out of fear of the Monster's turning against them, despite it never happening once. It doesn't matter now though, what's done, is done.

 

You were currently sitting on your burgundy couch in your parent's living room, your legs propped up on the white coffee table that sits in the center of the room as your laptop lay on top of them, headphones over your head. You were watching Pewdiepie playing Five Nights at Freddy's, laughing whenever he was jumpscared and screeched out a bunch of curses.

 

On a particularly quiet part of the video, you hear a bell ringing in the kitchen. Taking off your headphones, you pause the video and move your laptop to the side as you get up, stretch, and head towards the noise. In the kitchen, your mother and father were both sitting at the dining table, dinner served in front of them. Walking to your seat, you sit down and begin eating, Sun and Moon doing the same.

 

Sun and Moon were your Guardians your father had gotten for you since you were a baby. They were both Pokémons, Sun being a Mew and Moon being a Shiny Mew. When you first realised that they were from a popular game, it felt a little strange to be talking to two Pokémon's that shouldn't really be existing in front of you, but who are you to judge? Your father is a reaper afterall, so it's nothing too weird.

 

Speaking of your father, you wondered why he was home so early. Usually, he would miss dinner with you and your mother, his work having him constantly busy and come home late. Taking a peek up at him quickly, you can see how he looks a little tired, but full of business.

 

"You must be wondering why I'm home so early, am I correct?" He asks, as if he read your mind, placing his hands together in front of him as he pauses eating. Glancing down at them, you can't help but begin to sweat, he only does that when he has something important to say. You never see him, had you done something wrong without you knowing? Surely not, you hardly talk to each other, as much as you hate to be away from him.

 

"Caught me red-handed." You smile sadly, blowing on the red tips of your hair to get your joke across, but it comes across empty. "What's up? Are... Are you gonna leave us for a long time again?" You mumble, your mood dropping rapidly. You knew he had no choice, but it still saddened you when he did. He was Black Night after all, the reaper who puts Souls to rest, collects Soul to take to the Afterlife, and accepts bounties to gather Souls who were trapped and needed to be put to rest.

 

He sighs and shakes his head, "No, no, your mother and I have a surprise for you. We've enrolled you into Mt. Ebott University, so you can finally meet new people and learn more about your magic." He explains. You're completely baffled, Mt. Ebott University?! But, they said you couldn't go anywhere to keep you safe, why did they suddenly change their minds? Your father continues, "This can also help with the control you have over your magic, especially during a full moon." He looks down at his plate and begins to eat.

 

For a moment, you're too busy gaping at him to answer coherently. Looking towards your mother, you clear your throat to get over the shock before speaking, "I... I don't know what to say. When Will I be leaving?"

 

She smiles brightly at you, "We'll be taking you first thing in the morning!" She exclaims. "We want to get there before everyone in the building wakes up so we can meet up with Asgore and Toriel, they would like to talk business." She finishes, looking away from you to begin eating as well.

 

"We will be coming with you, Flower!" Sun yells in joy, bouncing in their chair in excitement. You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face, you loved these guys. They were practically siblings to you, they always took care of you, as well as your mother.

 

"Why don't you go get your things ready so we can leave first thing in the morning?" Your dad suggests. "I will be creating a portal straight to the main office so we can get this meeting out of the way." He grabs his empty plate and takes it to the sink, along with everyone else. Smiling wide, you jump at the chance to pack, running out of the kitchen towards your bedroom and had your bag ready to pack.

 

 _I'll get to socialize with people!_ You think. _I'm gonna havta try my best to make a great impression!_

 

Grabbing all of your clothes and crafting materials, you stuff your bag to the brim of things. You were excited to leave this stinkin' house. It's not that you don't love the place, but it's gotten so plain and boring to live inside. Your movement slow down when a thought occurs to you, what if they don't like you? You may not be fully human, but you sure do look like it... Mostly... A wave of nervous energy fuels you, but you push it to the side and resume packing your things, it'll be fine!

 

After zipping up your bag, you put it down next to your bed and rub one of your eyes. Now that the adrenaline died down, the exhaustion has kicked in. No more late nights for you.

 

Walking back downstairs, you bid a goodnight to your parents, your mother giving you a kiss and your father ruffling your hair with a grin. Whacking his hand away, you fix your hair back to what it was originally as best you could. Sending one last smile towards them, you head upstairs and into your bed. It took you a while - You were so excited!

 

* * *

 

_Black. That's all you can see._

 

_However, you're used to this sort of darkness._

 

_"Yess!! We get to see others!" A voice chirps behind you. Turning around, you smile at Sky._

 

_Your wolves 'lived' here. More Guardians that your father had given to you to look after, gaining you the ability to transform into any at any time, as long as you had the magic for it. There were 9 in total, all having their own personalities._

 

_First, there was Sky, Wolf of Air. He had wings that were currently flapping up an_ _d down excitedly as he jumps about, his long tail flowing behind him. He had a bright blue pelt, white wings and white under pelt. His eyes and ears had light blue around the edges, giving him a very enchanting look._

 

_Next was Kori, Wolf of Ice. Kori had beautiful long fur, and was the biggest out of the 9 wolves that surround you. He had a golden mask on his face, protection, as he put it, along with armor on his back thighs. He had a huge halo that floated above his back, following along with his movements. He also had chains on his front ankles, but you never knew why._

 

_Then, there was Yoru, Wolf of Darkness. He was slightly smaller than the others, but the strongest. He had big blue eyes that could pierce through any man's Soul. His tail was long, with not much fur on it, and his ears were the same. He had a light blue/greyish under pelt that blended nicely into his fur._

 

_Then there was Rage, Wolf of Fire. Rage was stunning. He had a completely white body, with red markings that trailed in spirals down from his eyes, neck, stomach, and ends at the juncture of his thighs. He had a ring of flame on his back, much like Kori, but this time it was actually on fire._

 

_Nami, Wolf of Water. Nami had huge claws, his pelt a mix of blue, light blue and white, blending together, like water._ _On his back though, were long strands of fur that reached from the bottom of his neck, to the tip of his tail. The fur was black, except for the few patches of light blue. He also had complete white strips of fur that flew down from his body, giving him an ancient look._

 

_Poison, Wolf of, well... Poison. Poison had a huge bushy tail, with, much like Nami, huge claws. If you didn't look close enough, you could accidentally mistake him for a lion, with his huge, grey mane that flows from his body. His pelt was a lighter grey than his mane and tail, and his under pelt, along with his paws, looked scaley, a greenish tint to them as he moved. There were little patches of leaves that littered his body, bold green on his thigh, cannon bone, tail, ears and muzzle. You could really mistake him for a forest wolf, not poison, which was probably a disguise for him to lure any dangers in._

 

_Spirit, Wolf of the Spirits. He was magnificent. His entire body was a pure white, glowing naturally as he moved, areas on his body were his fur was longer than the rest, giving him the look of a God. He had two strands of fur that were completely black, mixing with a dark blue. His eyes were dark blue two, and so was a diamond on his head and chest, both of which looked like a crown and necklace._

 

_Lightning, Wolf of Lightning. Now, his look was extremely complicated and honestly, it hurt your eyes a little. His pelt was a dark blue, slowly blending into black towards his loins, and green at the end of his paws. There was a strike of lightning going down from his neck fur, down his forearms and back to the top of his hock. He had wings that ranged from a variety of colours, starting with blueish-black feathers, to a leafy green, and ending in what looks like water that's splashing against rocks. His tail was the same, but instead of black fur at the start, it was a light green that curled, slowly blending to a light blue and ending as the colour of splashing water. Circling around his front right paw, his back left paw, and the curls of green on his tail were glowing rings. He felt like static energy when getting close, and it looked as if they were constantly moving, like electricity._

 

_And last, but not least, Plasma, Wolf of Blue Fire. Plasma was a black coloured wolf, with light blue eyes and 3 tails. The tips of his tails were light blue that suddenly turn black to connect to the rest of his body, along with the juncture of his shoulder, and 3 of his ribs. The light blue areas glowed a pretty blue, representing his blue fire._

  
  
_You trusted these[wolves](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/9/28/xxjzb6hpeh.jpg), they protected you like Sun and Moon, just in their own ways._

 

_Kori was shaking his head in amusement at Sky's behaviour, "Sky, we will not interfere unless Flower is in danger." He reminds, his tone firm, leaving no room for argument. Sky's mood visibly drops, his wings stilling in disappointment._

 

_Smiling, you walk over towards Sky to scratch under his chin. "Don't worry you guys." You reassure, mostly directing it to Sky. "If someone wants to see you, I'll let you meet them. But for now, let's see how this all goes."_

 

_Yoru grunts, "Flower, you know none of us will stand by if we sense you are in danger, even if you are not aware." He stares you down, daring you to say anything against him. You're used to his cold attitude by now, you know he's just worried about you._

 

_"I know Yoru, but don't forget I can defend myself. If anything gets too hectic, I'll transform into one of you, okay?" You scold lightly, you don't need anyone babying you, despite the nervous butterflies you have in your stomach._

 

_You had been training your magic to defend yourself, and you thought you had gotten quite good at it! You know you're going to be alright, they're just making your mind worry..._

 

_Looking up at them all again you notice how the place and themselves are fading in and out, you'll be waking up soon. Giving them an encouraging smile, you wave at them goodbye, and they stand to bow in return._

 

* * *

 

As your vision comes to, you soon realize that someone is knocking on your door. Coming to the conclusion that you certainly can't go back to sleep, you yawn and rub your eyes as you sit up. A look out the window confirms that the sun still hasn't risen yet.

 

"'M awake..." You mumble, standing up from your comfy bed and start getting dressed. You slide on some jeans and a black tank top, then grab your favourite hoodie that had rainbow faux fur. Slipping your black shoes with red soles on, you head to look in your mirror.

 

Pouting, you lift the hoodie up and over your head to cover your flower markings, smoothing down your bangs to cover up your purple eye on the right. Giving yourself a mini dance to raise your confidence, you chuckle at how silly it looks. Giving yourself the okay, you grab your bags and head downstairs. There was a glowing portal in the center of the room, with your mother, father, Sun and Moon sanding around it.

 

You mum gives you an encouraging smile, "Are you ready, sweetie?" You give a timid little nod, but it seems she can see through your lie. Walking over, she gives you a kiss on your forehead, "I know you're nervous honey, it'll be okay. We'll be in there with you." You smile at her, and nod again, a little more confidently as she pushes you on with a hand to the small of your back. Sun and Moon fly up and onto your shoulders to grab on, preparing themselves for the trip. Your back straight, and your posture screaming fake confidence, you walk through the portal with a skip in your step.

 

What awaits you on the other side?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! A lot of you are interested in this story and actually that means a LOT to me since I'm still a beginner at writing. Now a couple things you need to know about me and updates.
> 
> 1\. I have to think really hard on how I want to write and sometimes takes me a while to finish a chapter.
> 
> 2\. Updates will be random so be on the lookout if you wanna keep following this story.
> 
> 3\. While writing, I think about how the characters will be like moving like facial and body movements and sometimes may not have it right when writing.
> 
> 4\. This is a question to all of you. Do you want me to create a Tumblr account for this story for fan art? Idk how that works so.... Yeah.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy.

You never truly got used to the feeling of the darkness the void would bring for a millisecond when you jumped through your dad's portal. It's a lot easier than when you had first tried (you literally barfed everywhere, it wasn't pretty), but it still makes your stomach churn.

 

Taking deep breaths, you look up to see your surroundings. You appeared to be in a long hallway, the walls painted a newly-white with the bottom, a wooden plank colour. In front of you was a dark wooden door, _much, much_ taller than you, or your mother and father. Squinting, you spot a rectangular plack attached to the door.

 

' **Asgore Dreemur**

 **Headmaster** '

 

Lord, was the door this big just to match _his height?!_ Ugh, you really hope nobody is taller than you, you're only 5 foot!

 

Staring at the door for a while, you can't seem to find the confidence to knock. What if you mess up? No, no, you'll be fine. Just... Lift a hand... And...

 

You can hear as Moon grumbles next to you, his tail twitching with his irritation as he snaps, "Flower, open the damn door already!" Flinching, you reluctantly raise a hand to bang on the door as loud as you can, making your hand sting in pain at the force. You knew Moon didn't mean to snap, he's just not a morning person.

 

"Come in." Came a deep and powerful voice, muffled slightly by the door. Reaching as high as you could, you grab the doorknob and turn it. Pushing it open, you and your family walk through, closing it behind you. After a little deliberation, you pull your hood over your head in an attempt to cover the markings along your face, as well as eye. You can feel Moon slide into your hood and around your neck, getting comfortable to take a nap.

 

Once again looking around your surroundings, you notice how this room is much like the hallways you just left. the walls were white, the bottom, again, a wooden plank colour. Behind Asgore was a bay window, yellow curtains drawn to prevent anyone from looking in. It gave the room a yellow-ish colour that made your nervous jitters calm slightly.

 

In front of the bay window was a desk, photos of Asgore and other people you don't really know. On your right, was a golden couch were... Toriel, The Queen of Monsters sat. She was wearing a purple gown with the Ruins symbol on the front, the back being blank. Her fur was a pure white, and you're sure that if there was a light source on it (preferably the Sun), it would glow the tiniest bit.

 

Looking up at Asgore, who is standing behind the desk, you can't help but stare in awe. He was _huge!_ He's at least 3 - 4 feet taller than you. His fur was white, but looking closer it was more of a dull-grey, the light from the window making it shine. He had two horns on his head, and was wearing a black buttton-up shirt, white shirt underneath., black slacks and business shoes.

 

It seemed as if he was giving off a parental aura, something comforting and making you want to go over there and give him a big hug, but also stern. It shows that he is a Monster that should not be messed with.

 

Asgore gives you a warm smile, reaching his hand out for a handshake, "Thank you for coming in so early, it's a pleasure to meet the Daughter of Black Night." He stated. It made you blush slowly creep up onto your face to have such a title, and quietly told him that he didn't need to regard you like that all the time.

 

Shaking your head and standing straight, a bout of confidence hitting you, you looks Asgore in the eye, "The same goes with me to meet the King of Monsterkind. It is also a great pleasure to meet you too, Queen Toriel." You put your hand behind your back and bow respectively. Both Asgore and Toriel give you hearty laughs, making you jump and question in your head why they were laughing.

 

Toriel, who was still snorting a little, finally calms down enough to answer your unasked question, "My child, while me and Asgore are on the grounds, we are not known as 'King' and 'Queen'." She states, her smile still present but her chuckles dying down. "I am one of the professors while Asgore is the Headmaster, I do appreciate your respect though." She finishes, and Asgore finally stops laughing.

 

"My apologies, Flower." He pats his chest as he clears his throat. "Now that we've finished introductions, let's get this enrolling done too." He opens a draw, lifting out a pile of paper and putting it on his desk to the left. "Your parents have told me that you would rather have the last name of your mother as to not rouse suspicion to the fact that you're half reaper." He takes a piece of paper from the top of the pile and places it in front of him as he sits heavily into his chair,pulling out a pen and beginning to write on it. "So, white here, your name will be 'Flower Phiri', am I correct?" He glances up at you for a moment.

 

You nod, "I just don't want to be known with a title like my father's. I love him, I don't want him to get targeted because of me." You mumble the last bit so only he, and only your mum could hear. He gives you a warm smile, before looking away. Asgore make a noise of approval and continues with his paperwork.

 

"I have also been informed that you'll need to be excused from classes during full moon nights until you can be in more control of your magic. Is this correct?" He asks, finally lifting his head to make eye contact with you, raising an eyebrow.

 

You sigh, nodding again. You didn't really want to explain about the wolves, they were kind of private that only your family knew about. It was dangerous on full moon nights, the wolves tend to lose control over themselves and you're left with having to calm them down. Like a werewolf but, in your mind?? That doesn't sound right...

 

"Alright Flower, that will e fine for now. You're parents have told me that they will figure out a way for you to be able to learn, even during a full moon. Until then, you will be excused. I will let the other professors know." Asgore says, writing things you can't quite catch with how tall the desk is to match his height.

 

He puts his pen down for a moment to look you in the eye, you can feel a drop of sweat trail down your temple. "Lastly, I will go over the rules with you.

Rule 1: While here in this collage, you will become a citizen of the Monster race.

Rule 2: You are allowed to be out of the collage grounds, but can only stay in the Monster community. Curfew is at midnight for everybody.

Rule 3: No fighting of any kind is allowed in these grounds." He finishes, his eyes daring you to object. Despite the intimidation (that was slightly working), you stood tall and confident. "We are very strict with this rule and there will e harsh consequences if this rule is broken. Do you understand?"

 

You nod, "You have my word for it."

 

He sighs, then gives you a bright toothy smile, his intimidating aura dissipating.

 

"Alright, welcome to Mt. Ebott University! ou will have your own personal dorm for you and your Guardians. Toriel will give you the tour of the compus once you are settled in You will start classes after your tour, which will take at least a day. considering the size of the building." He chuckles. He motions towards Toriel, who had moved to grab your bags without you realising, and shoes you all away.

 

Standing still for a moment in disbelief, a big grin spreads across your face. Giggling excitedly, you jump onto your mother to give her a big hug as she laughs. Chuckling, Toriel leaves with your bags to take them to your dorm, leaving you all a moment to yourselves.

 

"Alright sweetie! Just be yourself and make sure to make a lot of friends, okay?" She teases, booping your nose. You nod again, then turn towards your dad. He was giving you a serious look, a silent way of telling you that he has something else important to say.

 

Walking over to him after giving your mother one final hug, he clasps your shoulders in his hands. "Listen very carefully Flower. Stay away from Reaper and his brother." He says quietly. "They will be able to tell that you're part reaper if you get too close. Don't let him touch you either, he is Death himself and if he sees that you're not effected, it will rouse suspicion. Do you understand?" He pulls his hood down and cups your cheek, a serious, but affectionate look on his face as he looks you in the eyes. Grinning again, you nod.

 

He smiles back at you, ruffling your hair again, making you squeak out protests as you fix it again. Your mother slides next to him, nudging his side to indicate to summon a portal, which he does in a black of colours.

 

"Call us when you get settled, alright?" Your mum says, "We'll have a private phone to keep our conversations secret. Have fun and don't get into trouble!" She winks cheekily at you, then jumps through the portal with your dad with a wave goodbye.

 

Smiling, you hear footsteps coming from down the hall. It sounded like cat paws walking on wood, and you're quick to realise it's Toriel.

 

"Are you ready to see your dorm, Flower?" She asks. "I think you might like it!" She places a hand on the small of your back, encouraging you to go forward as you, Sun and Moon are led to your new lives.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if summaries sucks. Also if you would like to be a co-author or share ideas let me know. I'd love to hear them. Like I've said. It's my first fan fiction to write by myself so if there's any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know. I will fix them.

You and your guardians walk outside of the building with Toriel. The courtyard itself was huge. Right in the middle of it shows a fountain made of stone with the same delta runes like on Toriel's gown on the sides of it. The statue was of an angel who's hands were cupped together where the water was coming out of with circular stones going small circles to larger circles where the water flows to the bottom. It was very well designed for this university. To your left and right were the buildings holding the other dorms where students stay in. Your curious to who you will be meeting here and your excited to know. You follow Toriel towards the buildings on the right. You enter the building and see a lot of doors going left to right.

"Follow me to your dorm. I have set your bags inside and will let you get settled in and unpacked before giving you your tour." Toriel said, keeping her hands clasped together to her front while walking. You come to a door painted with purple and black, your two favorite colors. Toriel opens the door with a key with the same colors.

"This key will only unlock your dorm room and there is only one copy. No one can open a dorm room with their magic you must have the key with you at all times so be sure to not lose it. When you are finished settling your things in, please come meet me outside the building" Toriel hands you your key and you enter your dorm room. Toriel walks off into the direction where you came from. You shut your door and let out a sigh of content. You take a look around where you will be living.

Your walls are a soft purple color not too bold where it would be too much but a nice shade like lavender. You have a mini kitchen to your right and your living room a nice roomy area where you can put your TV and consoles. You walk to your left to your bedroom and open the door. Your bed was a queen size bed. It was made with purple and black sheets with the pillow cases matching with silver trimming around them. At the end of the bed held your bags and other belongings in boxes, which you think your parents help bring seeing you only brought your bags. You give a light smile knowing your parents helped you getting your things all here and safe.

You start unpacking your clothes and hang them up in your walk in closet. It was just the right size where you can have all your clothes and can even put your crafting items up on the shelves. Next, you take all your balls of different colored yarn and put them color coded in containers that are like boxes but have openings to see them onto the shelves of your closet. Your paper for origami goes into your desk where you set your laptop at along with your scissors and other small things for crafting.

You go out of your room, having everything unpacked into there and head towards the living room. You unpack your box of books and put them up on the bookshelf a good 20 feet away from the entertainment center that's against the wall. Lastly, you put your TV and game consoles in your living room onto the entertainment center. You had Sun and Moon transform into Lucarios to help set the TV onto the center. You wipe your forehead of the sweat building up on it and head into the kitchen. It looks like they provided you with a couple of each dish and put a set of pots and pans in your covereds as well. You sigh and get yourself a glass of water. While drinking your water, you think to yourself if you'd want to make your mom's chocolate chip cookies. You go ahead and decide not at the moment since you don't know if everyone likes chocolate. You hear the intercom go off with a noise like a bell chime.

 _"Attention students. We have new arrivals this morning who will be attending this University. Please welcome Flower Phiri and her Guardians Sun and Moon with open arms. She will be having her tour with Toriel so if you want to meet her, you'll know where to find her. Have a wonderful day everyone."_ Asgore finished speaking and the intercom ends with the same bell chime.

"He makes an announcement for every new arrival? Well so much for introducing myself right guys?" you shake your head, finish your water and grab your jacket from your bedroom. You've gotten everything unpacked and check the time. It's around 10 in the morning now. It took you a good couple hours to get everything situated but it already feels like home to you.

"Come on you two. Let's have Toriel give us that tour now. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." you open you dorm door and make sure you have your key to it. Sun and Moon stay side by side of you and you close the door, locking it before heading out. You put your hood back up, really not wanting to draw more attention to yourself after that announcement from Asgore. You start walking down the hallway towards the doors when you hear footsteps from behind you. You turn around and see... Wait a minute is that-

"Well, well I thought it was someone else named Flower but it looks like it was you. It's been years since we last met." said a deep voice. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? You thought you've never socialized.  
> Welp hope you guys are liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 3

In front of you stood a skeleton. He wore a black, white and gray camouflage jacket with white faux fur on his hood. The same pattern and design were on his pants and on both sides of his legs were knives tucked in black leather. He wore black combat boots. His eyes or eyesockets held white pinprick lights in them. He's at least a few feet taller than you. You think to yourself that probably everyone will be at least one or two feet taller than you. You give the skeleton a smile from underneath your hood that you knew he could see and walk towards him.

"Flower, how does he know you? You've never socialized before so how does he know you?" Sun levitated in front of you, stopping you from walking towards the skeleton anymore. You give a low growl, wanting to catch up but knew that Sun was only protecting you. You give a sigh and take Sun and Moon towards the side.

"Remember 10 years ago when I got lost in the woods...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**10 years earlier:**

You, your parents and your guardians went for a picnic in the forest you lived in. It was getting close to dusk with the sun setting, showing its auburn colors of reds, oranges and pinks. You were 11 years old at the time and was still learning some things. You just recently started to get the hang of your magic but was still unstable. You were playing with Sun and Moon, playing hide and seek with them. You were it and went looking for them around the trees close to where your parents were with the food. You heard a noise coming from the bushes close to you. You got closer and saw a rabbit munching on what looks like a vegetable to you. You stepped on a branch and the rabbit's ears shot up hearing you. It started running away and, you as a kid, went chasing after it. You went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees coming closer and closer the farther in you went. The sun was almost set, the stars starting to come out to show their bright display the dimmer the sun setted. You were oblivious to your surroundings, not paying attention at the time while chasing the rabbit. You lose sight of the rabbit and went to go back to your parents and guardians.

You look side to side looking at your surroundings. Trees closed in together making the ground you were in more dark than needed. You went walking around a little bit, trying to back track where you were chasing the rabbit. It didn't help to any avail, the trees being in the way since it was dark, you couldn't see.

"Mommy, Daddy? Sun, Moon? Where are you?" you were saying in your child like voice, your hair, long at the time, swaying with the wind that started picking up. Soon, it was pitch black, nothing in front of you was visible. It was now night time, the millions of stars revealing themselves where you were at, no light pollution to dim their glow. No moon was out tonight to help guide you with its light. You didn't know what to do, the trees blocking most of your view of the sky. Your body starts to shake, being afraid aand away from your parents. You sniffle, feeling the tears starting to well up in your eyes. You fall to the ground, starting to sob with tears coming out of your purple eyes. If anyone was able to see you at all it would be because of your eye, your right one glowing purple which is now a little brighter since your crying. You're still trying to control your magic and your magic starts activating around you. Winds start to pick up around you where your magic is. Your magic glows a bright purple, hitting trees and breaking the branches. You don't hear the very soft footsteps coming towards you since you have fallen to the ground with your head tucked between your legs and knees. You feel a prescence close by and put your head up to look around.

"H-hello? Mommy? Is that you?" you look around to your left, right and behind you. As you start to turn back around, you see two glowing orbs in the darkness. It doesn't scare you. If anything it made you curious. You sniffle and rub the tears from your eyes, your right one producing purple ones. You feel your eyes are burning from crying, still producing tears since your scared of being alone. You hear the bushes where the two lights are begin moving and it starts coming closer and closer towards you.

"What is a pretty girl like yourself, crying in the middle of the woods, doing out here all alone in the dark of night?" the voice asks, a kind of deep one at that. He kneels down to your level and you just remembered something. You reach into your pocket and bring out a little flashlight. You turn it on to see who the mysterious person with lights for, what you think, are his eyes, is. You turn the flashlight on towards the figure and you were shocked at first, but then became more curious. He was a skeleton close to your height with camo clothing.

"What? Your not scared of me? A monster?" the skeleton asks, looking towards the side away from your direction. You shake your head and take his hand in your little one.

"No. If anything I'm more curious. I thought the monsters were still trapped in the Underground." you tilt your head slightly, still inspecting him. He looks like someone who is out hunting. He looks shocked. How could this little girl know of Monsters and how they were trapped in the Underground?

"I-I can see your shocked how I know. Well I'm part monster myself but we can talk later. I just wanna go home now." you start tearing up again, wanting to be with your parents and guardians again. He seems to relax again and gives you a smile. Maybe he thought you were full human and didn't trust you.

"Okay. I'll help you get to where you were at. May I at least ask for your name?" he takes your hand and you both start walking into the direction where you came from when you chased the rabbit.

"My name is Flower. May I ask what yours is?" you knew that if someone asked for yours, they should give you theirs.

"Name's Hunter. You have a beautiful name by the way." you look away from his direction and start blushing from his compliment.

"Flower! Sweetie where are you?" that was your mother you get out of Hunter's grip and start running towards your mom's voice. You stop in your tracks though and see Hunter with his hands in his pant pockets. You run back up to him and hug him. It took him off guard and surprised but embraced your hug.

"Thank you for helping me Hunter. I hope we meet again. My parents would be mad if they saw you so please just stay here." you finish and run towards the direction of your mother. Hunter stands there, still watching the little girl named Flower as she ran into her mother's embrace. He chuckles to himself and heads the opposite direction back where he started. He wants to see her again and hopefully it can be soon.

**End of Flashback**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now here they are, seeing each other again 10 years later. He wished he could've known where she lived so he could keep seeing her and maybe be friends. But fate brought them together in this University. She seems to have finished explaining something to her Guardians and is now heading towards him. He sees she is wearing her hood up, hiding everything but her mouth.

"You know I never forgot about you after the night you helped me Hunter. I would love to catch up more but Toriel is waiting for me to give me the tour. I have kept her waiting long enough. It's good to see you again though." you smile to him and head towards the door again. Hunter watches as she leaves towards the doors and sees her Guardians follow behind. They both turn around though, meeting eye to eye with him and give him looks that they will be keeping an eye on him. He doesn't blame them, seeing that Flower met someone without them knowing, deciding to either trust him or not. Where he came from, he couldn't trust any humans, hunting them for their souls to help get him ad everyone out of the Underground. He closes his eyesockets, not wanting to remember the past. He is here now, in a different universe where he has now met Flower for the first time again after 10 years. He chuckles to himself and heads out the door to follow Flower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this fanfic is a Reaper Sans/OC Reader aka Flower. I have had so many people ship her with him, which made me think of making this. Now she will have relationships with the othser Sans, but not romantically. They're gonna try though~.
> 
> I hope you all are liking this so far. Don't be afraid to give me ideas for this. It can help me as well. I do have a Tumblr account if anyone has art for this for later. Not sure how long I'm going to make this or how long until Reaper Sans makes his appearance but his brother will be in here. Thanks for still reading even though it's probably crap.


	5. Chapter 4

 

Your close to the door when you hear footsteps from behind you. Sun and Moon growl at Hunter who you know if following behind you. You chuckle to yourself and open the doors leading to outside the building.

"Ah my child, have you finished settling in? Oh! Looks like you've made a friend already. That's great to see!" Toriel gives a smile and you give her a smile back. Her presence is very calming and you know that she would protect anyone here who is in trouble.

"Sun, Moon why don't you go explore the campus and classes. If you guys run into any problems, **don't fight** alright? Come straight back to me." you get Sun and Moon off your shoulders and shoo them away. You want them to make friends here as well without always being around you. They didn't want to leave you alone, especially with Hunter. But they know Toriel is with you and wouldn't let him do anything to hurt her and they nod to Flower, flying off together in the opposite direction. Hunter comes next to you with his hands in his camo pants.

"So your starting your tour eh? It'll take a little bit for you to see everything, especially if everyone stops you to talk with you. I can tag along until next class for me." Hunter says giving a content smile. The temperature was comfortable but still kind of chilly this time of year.

"Alright Flower, follow me. I'll show you some of the classes and activities we have one building at a time." you follow Toriel towards the building to your right. You walk into the building and see more doors but the doors have the names of the classes and activities on them. You see one side have the classes the other with activities. The classes you saw were of geology, astrology, chemistry, math classes, history, defense and offense with magic, magic transformation, cooking using magic, you knew most of the classes would contain magic usage since different universes have their own way also maybe some still needing to learn to control it like you.

For activities you saw some you already do but can't wait to meet other people who do what you like as well. There was regular cooking, sewing, game room, arts and crafts, and oh! There was a room for magic training as an activity this made you curious.

"Oh I see your interested in the magic training room. Would you like to go in? You've seen everything in this building already." Toriel is next to you as well as Hunter. You open the white door and look inside. The room was huge! There were dummies, punching bags, targets maybe for a variety of magic usage. You get closer to the dummies and see that there is a small computer at least a good hundred feet away from it. Wonder what this does? You tilt you head curiously looking at it.

"That can evaluate your level of magic, how much of it you use, and the damage you do to the dummy. The dummies can't be destroyed so you can go all out to see how strong your magic is. Go ahead and try it out. I'm sure with more pratice, you can do more damage using less magic. Also there is a scale of how much magic is in one attack of 1-10, 10 being that you are using too much, one being you have made something from your magic, but can't do any damage." Toriel finishes explaining to you. You nod towards her and want to try it out. You've been doing a lot of practicing but can now see how far you've come by this computer.

You focus your magic, purple eye bursting to life with purple magic, markings glowing from underneath your hood and sleeve. The illumination shows your markings and eye from the shadows of your face. In your hand, you create a sword. You do some practice swings with it before now focusing your sight on the dummy. You walk into the center facing the dummy. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath in and out. You charge at the dummy with incredible speed, hitting the dummy left, right, top, bottom, behind, and front, slashing your sword very fast. You stop and hear the computer go off. You stop your magic, making the sword disappear and your eye and markings not glowing anymore. You walk to the computer to see the status. Toriel comes from behind as well as Hunter to look. They both stare at it with wide-eyes while you just stare and read.

**Damage done: 5000**

**Hits: Unknown**

**Magic color: Purple**

**Magic level: Unknown**

You got done reading and was confused? How did it not know your magic level?

"Mrs. Toriel. Does it sometimes not work?" you ask and see she seemed like she was spaced out about something. You think the way she's acting is weird.

"No. It always works. I'm not sure why it didn't work. I'll speak with Alphys about this. In the meantime, it's getting close to lunch if you want to join everyone to introduce yourself. I'll be heading back to the main office but will be back to come get you to meet the other teachers." Toriel walks off and your alone with Hunter now. You walk out of the room and run into someone.

"Oof! Oh sorry I didnt mean to-" "Oh are you the new arrival?! I saw you training and that was awesome how you moved! Not as great as me but very good!" a new voice, kind of a high voice,aid. You back up to see the new person in front of you. It was another skeleton but taller with body armor on. His eyes held no light and his mouth you could see open on both sides of it. He had a red scarf on him that, your not sure why, was blowing even though there was no wind. You look up at him and give him a smile for the compliment he gave you.

"Thank you for the compliment. May I ask of your name. I'm Flower and it's a pleasure to meet you and learn with you." you extend your hand and arm up towards him and he takes your hand.

"I'm the Great Papyrus! I'm the original in this Universe but there are others like me here from other Universes. Same with my lazybone of a brother Sans! It seems this place consists majorly of me and my brother Sans." he shakes your hand pretty fast, but your able to keep up with him.

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus. I was on my way out to get something to eat actually and find my Guardians." you go through Papyrus, out the door and back towards the courtyard.

"Oh! Do you like spaghetti? I make GREAT spaghetti!" he pose while saying it and you couldn't help but giggle to yourself with his child like personality. You continue walking to start looking for Sun and Moon until-

"Flower help us!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate writing on my phone. I'll be getting my new laptop hopefully this week and I can type a lot faster. So maybe won't update until then. Are you guys enjoying this? Let me know I have a Tumblr account if you wanna talk!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Sun is a girl and Moon is a boy in case anybody didn't know that. Now when Moon transforms, he transforms into the pokemon but its shiny form while Sun is original colors. Also don't be afraid to criticize or give ideas. I'm still a beginner writer and want all of you to enjoy this for those actually still reading this.

You quickly turn your head towards the one calling your name. It was Moon, and he looked liked he was hurt. But where was Sun? You already feel your magic starting to flare inside, but keep it contained. You must not freak out on your first day, but someone has hurt your guardians, your family and you were NOT going to sit by and not do anything.

"Moon, where is Sun? And why do you look hurt?" you bring your arms out, catching Moon since his levitation was wobbly and he was going to fall. He's sitting in your arms, sounding out of breath trying to escape, probably whoever attacked him and Sun. You unzip your jacket, tucking Moon inside, minding your hood from falling. You zip up your jacket, having Moon's head poking out from your hood.

"W-we went to say hi to another Pokemon that was a Gengar, but I guess his trainer thought we were wild...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One hour earlier:**

"Sun, Moon why don't you go explore the campus and classes. If you guys run into any problems,  **don't fight**  alright? Come straight back to me." you told us while we were skeptical to leave you alone, but knew you would be fine. We flew off in the opposite direction of where you were heading into another building. We opened the door together, seeing if anyone was walking around for us to talk to. While looking, we were playing tag with each other, flying in circles, catching each other. We were giggling with each other when we heard a door open. We stopped, seeing a Gengar walk out with a skeleton. He was wearing a light blue beanie with the bottom of it a darker blue. His jacket was a blue hoodie light blue and dark blue with a pokeball symbol in the middle of it. His eyesockets holding light in them. We went to say hi, when out of nowhere, they attacked us! We tried telling them who we were but I guess trying to catch us was more important to him. The Gengar kept firing Shadow Ball at us. We were flying out of the way, heading out the door to find you, when one of them was about to hit me. Sun got in front of me and took the hit. She told me to go on ahead to get you. The Shadow Ball hit me a little but Sun took the full blunt of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, now, you couldn't control your magic, what the actual hell! Oh you were beyond livid. How DARE someone attack your guardians.

"Moon, which building?" you were trying to keep your anger in, focusing on teleporting where Sun is. Moon points towards the building and you teleport inside, behind where you see the Gengar and trainer. You see Sun cowarding in the corner where the door is.

"Gengar, one more time, use Shadow Ball." the trainer tells his Gengar. You see Gengar forming the attack when you speed towards in front of Sun in a blink of an eye, passing the Gengar and trainer. The Gengar lets loose it's Shadow Ball, not knowing you were in front of it. It hits, forming smoke in the building. 

" **You better have a damn good explanation for attacking my Guardians."** you say darkly, your purple eye glowing brightly with your magic, along with your markings. You formed a barrier protecting you and your Guardians from the blast. The smoke clears showing you picking up Sun carefully, seeing she was more hurt than Moon. You look up towards the two who attacked, seeing Gengar shivering. From what? Maybe because your very mad and know that they are going to have a bad time? You're not sure but don't care at the moment. You also put Sun in your jacket with Moon, both their heads poking out, petting them trying to calm them. You look up, your eye and markings only showing on your face. You teleport behind the two, bursting out a gust of your magic towards them, sending them flying out the doors. They stay on their feet, only being pushed outside close to the fountain. Students were already gathering outside when their attention shifted towards the trainer and Gengar.

You step outside, walking towards the two. Your magic now spiraling around you. Surely your parents told them about losing control of your magic when your emotions are high right? Well right now, your down right pissed at them.

"I really don't want to ask again, Why. Did. You. Attack. My. GUARDIANS!" your magic is now flaring brighter, gusts of wind with magic surrounding you, making your jacket sway with it at the bottom. The trainer puts his hands up, showing no harm.

"Look I didn't realize-" "I'm gonna stop you right there. Did you not hear the announcement of our arrival? And did you even ask before FIGHTING them of who they are? No, you didn't. My Guardians are strong but when in their Mew forms are very frail. You've badly injured Sun and that I can't let go." you eyes start watering with tears, purple magic flowing down your right eye, visible to see with it's glow from under your hood.

"Look let me make it up to you-" "DON'T. Come any closer." you say close to a whisper. Everyone is around you now gathered in a circle. You've brought too much attention to yourself. But your so ANGRY right now.

" ** _Flower. Calm down right now before your completely out of control with your magic."_** Spirit calmly said, trying to calm your anger from within your head. She's right you need to calm down. You count down to yourself from one to ten. Toriel, Hunter and Papyrus come to you with caution.

"My child. Are you alright?" she calmly says putting her arm on your shoulder. You magic flares at the touch but calms knowing its Toriel. You take a deep breath.

"No Mrs. Toriel I'm not. Please allow me to be excused from the tour while I take care of my Guardians please." you ask nicely, not looking at her or anyone else. You need to be alone right now. 

"Of course dear. I understand. I will talk with Trainer over there for you alright?" she says putting her arms to her front with her hands crossed. You just nod your head, heading into the direction towards where your dorm is.

"Before I go, let this be a lesson for all of you around. Not only are Sun and Moon my Guardians but they are my family as well. I will not go easy or show MERCY to anyone who tries to hurt my family. THAT I can promise you. I'm sure you would do the same for those of you with family here." you turn your head to the side, your purple flaring eye showing menacingly with your markings to prove your point. You continue walking, getting to the doors and slamming them closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hell kind of power was THAT? Trainer was thinking that to himself, messing with Flower was the biggest mistake to make. He sees his Gengar still staring in the direction she went, still shaking.

"Hey what are you shaking for? She's gone now." Trainer said, coming to his Gengar to make sure he was okay from the burst of magic. Gengar could talk in this universe for some reason to Trainer.

"Dude, s-she had the same aura as  _HIM_ but very faint. I could feel it though." he said, still staring in Flower's direction. Wait same aura as him? Wait did he mean-

"You can't be serious. There's no way she's like him. You must feel him somewhere nearby." Trainer said, looking around in the crowd for who he's looking for. He couldn't find him though. Maybe he just left.

"I'm a ghost Pokemon remember? I can sense a Reaper when I know one and she had a faint prescence of it. But maybe your right. Maybe he was hear and I sensed him. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Besides, she looked human. I feel really bad though I hope those two are okay. Gengar finished looking down feeling guilt. Trainer feels the same way. He knows he and Gengar will get a mouthful from Toriel.

"Boys! Get over here!" Toriel yelled, making the two flinch thinking of the punishment they will be receiving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the shadows, stood two skeletons in black robes, watching what just occurred with the girl named Flower and her Guardians. They see her walking towards the building they stayed in.

"Brother did you see that Pokemon, he was shivering like when he first saw us." the tall one in the robe said to the shorter one. All he does is stare in the direction of where the girl Flower went. There was something about her the shorter skeleton could not figure out.

"We'll have our chance to meet her. The pokemon probably sensed us is all. I don't think she's like us. Come on it's close to lunchtime." the shorter one said, walking towards where the eating area is.

 


	7. Chapter 6

Well.... that didn't go well for Trainer. He just attacked the new arrivals. This was not his universe where if he saw a pokemon they were up for capture. He messed with Flower's Guardians, who were also her family. Hunter did not blame her for defending them, but the magic she used was strong. Gengar looked scared for some weird reason just like he did with the arrivals that came recently before Flower. Hunter stares at the building where Flower's dorm is as well as his. Maybe he should go check on her. He starts walking towards the dorm building when Papyrus grabs his arm. He looks back to Papyrus, seeing him shake his head.

"Maybe we should let her calm down first before checking on her. In the meantime, I shall make her my spaghetti. Nyeh nyeh nyeh!" Papyrus runs towards his building dorm, probably to go make his spaghetti. At least she met him. He's very nice and Flower seemed to like him as well. Hunter sighs, looking towards the building of the main office. Toriel did NOT look happy with what went down, and who could blame her? The new arrivals were attacked in the same day they arrived. Hopefully Flower is not hostile with everyone else now.

"So that was the new arrival? Her magic was strong but was out of control. I wouldn't want to make her mad myself. Love the spirit though. Reminds me of myself when I get short-tempered." Hunter knew who it was without having to turn around. It was his friend, Dust and behind him was his brother, Papyrus, or Flare, who was a ghost with just his head and arms. His eyes were red and blue lights. In his universe, he killed for fun, but learned to control that tendency when he was staying here.

"Dust you wanna be friends with her, then do it for the right reason not because of what happened." A new voice came, another friend of Hunters. Coming from the fountain area was Cross, a Sans who's universe was destroyed along with everyone in it, him being the only survivor. He says that Chara is with him but they've never seen him themselves. Guess he's a spirit-like person like Flare but can't be seen except by Cross. He was void of color, his clothing only black and white with X's on his clothes and a long white scarf. Cross looks over at Chara, who he can see only. 

"Cross I wanna meet her too but I agree with Papyrus before he left, to wait until she calms down." Chara says, looking towards the building. They feel bad for her, only arriving not even a full day and already her Guardians attacked and hurt. Hunter can only imagine what Asgore is doing to them for doing that. For now, they walk into the same building where Flower is, but head towards Hunter 's dorm to hang out until later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You storm into the building, hurrying to open your dorm door. Your still angry and upset and your magic is still activated from your emotions. You enter your room, slamming your door from behind. You take both Sun and Moon into your room and onto your bed. You've been in this university for what, like not even a full DAY and already your Guardians are hurt, more Sun than Moon is. You can give him some monster food to heal his injuries but for Sun, you'll have to use your magic for her injuries. She really took a hit from that Shadow Ball. It was strong to go through your shield a little bit, you can feel a small cut on your cheek, but is hidden under your hood in shadows. You give Moon a monster candy, having it heal his wounds. He gets up feeling better, making you sigh in relief for him. For Sun though, it'll take little bit.

"Moon, go ahead and go into the other room while I heal Sun. It'll take some time but I'm sure she'll be fine." you tell him, having your hands encased in green healing magic. He leaves into the next room, closing the door behind him. You take your computer chair, putting it at the side of your bed next to Sun and start healing her. She starts shaking, trying to move out of the way of your magic.

"Alright Sun. It's okay it's me. I'm just healing you up alright?" she relaxes, knowing it's you but this doesn't make you less mad of the situation. Well the outburst you did was not a smart move to do.

 **" _Flower, that was wrong for you do to. You shouldn't threat to anyone. I know you were upset but still it's probably now gonna be hard for you to make friends now after that."_**  Spirit said, knowing she's probably shaking her head to you right now.

" _Spirit, I really don't care if I don't make friends. I will not tolerate anyone hurting my family. You would and everyone else would go crazy if I got hurt so I don't want to hear it alright._ " you say to Spirit, telepathically talking to them while still healing Sun. Your gonna be here for a little bit, but at least now they are both safe in here now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon heads towards the kitchen to get something to eat for Sun for when she wakes up. Flower really lost control of her magic when he and Sun got hurt. Why wouldn't she? They've been together since Flower was born and was always there for her, protecting her, playing games with her. They are family, they are bonded by the Guardian bond to her SOUL by her parents. They chose to do this, they were first bonded with her mother, Yuki, even before her father came in. Moon sighs to himself, finally finding some fruit for Sun when she's better to give her.

_**CRASH!!** _

What the hell.....

"SUN CALM DOWN! CONTROL YOUR POWERS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You get done healing up Sun when all of a sudden she shoots up from the bed, eyes glowing light blue with her psychic powers, eyes becoming slits instead of round. What the hell happened? Her powers are getting out of control. Did it have something to do with your magic.

"That attack... hurt you... didn't it?" 

How... did she know about it? It's hidden under your hood! 

"Flower your magic also transfers feelings and also some thoughts if your not in control of them. Your still upset and i caught that you got a small cut. He's not going to get away with it." Sun starts levitating off the bed, with tthings flying from her powers. Shit! This is bad. She's never acted this way when your hurt. Could it have been your magic affecting her?

_**CRASH!!** _

There goes your lamp. If she doesn't calm down soon, she's going to go berserk, attacking anyone.

"SUN CALM DOWN! CONTROL YOUR POWERS!" you grab her with your magic to keep her in place. She breaks out of it easily since you just used a lot to heal her. She flies out of your room, slamming the door open and heading towards the dorm door.

"SHIT! MOON TRANSFORM AND KEEP HER IN PLACE BEFORE SHE LEAVES!" Moon borrows your magic, transforming into Honchkrow, using his claws to hold her down to the ground. Since he's a Dark type, her powers won't effect him.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA HURT THEM FOR HURTING FLOWER!" Sun kept yelling while Moon looks at you calmly. You sigh, taking your hood down revealing your cream face, showing black flowered vine markings on your right face and glowing right eye. He sees your left cheek is cut, you give a look telling him you're fine.

"Moon I'm fine but Sun is overreacting. I've never seen her this out of control..." you mumble, trying to figure out what happened. Perhaps you'll ask your parents when you call them. Shit! You gotta call them now that your settled in.

_Knock knock_

Really? Who the hell is bothering you now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys think she's okay?" it was Cross, in front of your door along with Hunter, Cross Chara, Flare and Dust. They heard you yelling at your Guardians, though muffled, could tell there was a problem.

"Why do you think we're checking on her?" Hunter says with irritation from the stupid question asked by Cross. Hunter knocks on her door, hearing shuffling from inside he hears her at the door, probably looking through the peephole.

"Hunter, what are you doing here? I wanted to be left alone for a while." she says, slightly muffled by the door. 

"Look I know you wanted to be left alone, but we could hear you yelling at your Guardians and wanted to make sure you were okay." he finishes, hopefully she will open the door. The door clicks, her opening it slightly. They can see her eye and it was a beautiful purple color shining in the light. They couldn't see anymore of her face though.

"I appreciate you all checking on me but I have it situated-"

_**THUD!** _

She turned quickly from behind her door. There's a lot of banging around in there.

"SHIT DON'T LET HER OUT!" She yells, Sun tackling the door open, her body glowing a light blue color and her eyes the same as slits in her eyes. She flies down the hallway, Flower and Moon running past us to catch her.

"Come on guys let's go help her out." Hunter says towards the small group.


	8. Chapter 7

 

"SHIT! DON'T LET SUN OUT!" you yell, Sun's psychic powers became very powerful and was able to knock Moon off of her, making him hit the kitchen table. You try blocking the door to keep Sun inside, but she pushes it open with ease with her uncontrollable powers. You slam the door open, running past Hunter, two new skeletons and a human child. A human child? No.... No time. You have to get Sun under control before she hurts someone by accident... Or on purpose. You think she's going after Trainer and his Gengar for cutting you with the attack. All you were doing was healing her with your magic, and now she's on a rampage! Moon is next to you now, still in his Shiny Honchkrow form. Sun transforms into Arcanine, slamming the door open. She's looking around, probably looking for Trainer. Her eyes are still slitted, still out of control. Shit! She's going to be faster than you... No, you've been training your agility and may be able to keep up with her. Sun runs towards the main office, knowing that maybe Trainer would be there getting a punishment. You run a fast as you can to catch up to her but to no avail, she's booking it as fast as she can, jumping over the fountain in the middle of the campus. You don't have any other choice. You have to transform into one of your forms.

 _"Lightning! Please help me to stop Sun! I need your speed!"_ you yell inside your head to your wolves, hopefully they are up to speed on the situation.

 _"_ ** _Flower! Your magic is weak after healing her. If I transform, you'll pass out, making me pass out as well._ "** Lightning comes into view, with his wings made of thunderclouds, feet with waves of water patterns and lightning around his body.

 _"I'll stay conscious for as long as I can but please! You saw how she was. She's not herself and I don't know what's wrong with her."_ you beg Lightning, already knowing the consequences. In order for your wolves to transform their body from yours, they need magic to do so. Lightning shakes his head towards you.

" _ **Sigh fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. You've never done this before but I know we must stop her to figure out why she's like that."**_ Lightning jumps up in your mind, becoming lightning.

Your still running towards Sun, you feel your SOUL beating, getting ready to transform. You start going on all fours, lightning crackling around you. Fur starts forming on your skin, your jacket and clothes disappearing, making the wings appear on your back. Tail and ears now appearing on you. You jump up, spreading your darkened clouded wings, kicking your legs in the air to gain speed. Moon flies with you next to you. You see Trainer and Gengar coming out of the building along with Toriel. Sun sees them and starts growling in their direction. Inside your mind, your trying to keep conscious long enough for Lightning to stop Sun. 

" _Lightning, after tackling Sun, have Moon... transform into Serperior and use Wrap on her."_ you say, your vision slowly getting blurry.

"Flower stay strong alright? We'll be done soon." Lightning says reassuring you. You must keep Trainer and Gengar safe, yes they hurt your family but you don't want them hurt.

"Moon when I tackle Sun, hurry and Transform into Surperior and use Wrap. We must hurry though. Flower is losing her consciousness." Lightning says towards Moon, him nodding with the plan. Oh no! Sun's about to pounce on them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_They hurt her.... So ANGRY.... Must hurt...._

 

Those thoughts were going through Sun's mind, she is not in control of herself. She does not know WHY she has these thoughts but she knows that she is not in control of her actions. She sees Trainer and Gengar, not knowing Flower and Moon were near or that Toriel was next to them. She gets ready to pounce on them, letting out a growl. Trainer and Gengar see the Arcanine, not knowing it's Sun.

"Uh, i-it's okay buddy. We're not going to hurt you." Trainer says towards Sun. Sun barks out at them, startling Trainer and Gengar, but Toriel steps in front of them, letting her fire magic form around her.

"There is no fighting on this campus! Stop at once or I will fight to protect the students." Toriel says, fire crackling around her. Sun jumps at them....

~~~~~~~~~

Hunter and his friends follow Flower outside, seeing her transform into a... Lightning wolf? She can transform?! They all don't know what do to. They all stand there, shock running through their system as they see Flower take into the sky along with Moon. They see Sun in front of the Main office in front of Trainer, Gengar and Toriel, about to pounce at them.

"Shit! Guys come on! We gotta help them before they get hurt." Hunter brings everyone's attention off of Flower and run towards the four.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"NOW!"_ you say signaling Lightning when to tackle. He charges from the air towards Sun and hits her to the ground, causing both of them to roll. Lightning lands on top of Sun, pinning her to the ground.

"NOW MOON!" Lightning signals Moon, he transforms into Serperior, you feel him take some magic in order to do so. Your consciouness is slipping more, causing Lightning to loose balance. Sun uses the opportunity and pushes him off. Moon is already wrapping himself around her, keeping her pinned to the ground now tied up. Toriel comes over towards you, well Lightning, and the two mysterious Pokemon. She doesn't look happy.

"Alright explain now! Who are you three and why did you try to attack my students?" she asks, giving a glare you wished she did not have right now. Lightning comes over to Toriel, still off balance from you losing conscious.

"A pleasure.... to meet you.... face to face Mrs.Toriel. I am... Lightning, one of Flower's forms... I would explain the situation but-" you lose your conscious, the last thing you hear was your wolves yelling your name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolf in front of Toriel passes out, transforming back into Flower with her hood still up. Toriel gasps, running towards Flower's unconscious body. She picks up her body, now in front of Sun and Moon.

"Who are you two?" she asks toward the two, now with Trainer, Gengar, Hunter, Cross, and Dust in front of them.

"MOON! LET. ME. GO!" the dog-like pokemon says towards the green snake-like pokemon. Wait? It's Moon?! She is surprised of their appearances and why they were different. Moon sighs looking towards Toriel and the group.

"Look, me and Sun can transform into different Pokemon by borrowing some of Flower's magic. When Flower was healing Sun of her injuries though, she started losing control of herself and I'm not sure why." Moon finishes explaining. Wait-

"Moon was Flower still angry and upset with what happened? If so I know why Sun is acting this way. If I may..." she goes to Sun, putting one of her paws on Sun, healing magic forming on her paw. Sun was still thrashing, but after a few minutes, she started calming down. Sun looks around seeming confused, unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes going back to how they normally are.

"W-what happened? Where am I and why am I an Arcanine?" she sees Flower in Toriel's arms unconscious.

"Flower! Is she okay?!" Sun starts freaking out again. Did she do that? She does not know what happened after Flower was healing her wounds. Both her and Moon transform back into Mews.

"I will explain what happened after Flower wakes up. For now let's take her to the nurses office." Toriel takes you towards the nurses office, with everyone following behind.


	9. Chapter 8

Toriel walks into the main building still carrying Flower, with Flower's Guardians, Hunter, Dust, Trainer, Gengar and Cross behind. They all walk in the hallway, heading into the Nurse's office. They head inside, Sun and Moon levitating next to Toriel, who walks to a clean, tidy bed with white sheets and sets Flower down onto it. Flower starts moving slightly, a sigh leaving her lips probably from the comfort of the bed she's laying in. Sun and Moon sit on the bed on each side of Flower. Toriel comes over to Hunter and the group, showing them to the door.

"Flower needs to rest to regain her magic. Her Guardians can stay with her. Until she wakes, you can all stay out here to wait if you'd like and I'll excuse you from classes today." Toriel speaks to Hunter and them. 

"Thank you Mrs. Toriel. We appreciate that. I'm sure Trainer and Gengar would like to properly apologize for what happened earlier. Same with Sun and Moon." Hunter gave a smile to Toriel. She brings out chairs for everyone before she takes her leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun and Moon stay at Flower's side, knowing that she's in this situation because of Sun. Sun does not have any memory of what happened after Flower healed her. All she knew is that she felt anger and hurt. Moon shouldn't have transformed, knowing it took magic from Flower and she was already weak from healing and transforming herself. He also knew it was the only way to stop Sun from hurting Trainer, which reminds him-

"Sun. I know you probably don't remember, but you need to go apologize to Trainer and Gengar. You were close to attacking them. If it wasn't for Flower stopping you, we would've be kicked out!" Moon scolded, Sun putting her head down. She may not remember, but she did want to hurt Trainer earlier if she wasn't hurt. She floats off the bed, Moon following behind.

"You're right Moon. Let's go out there with them. We can get to know them better while we apologize and make friends! Flower would want that." Sun finishes, arriving at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunter and everyone were chatting among themselves when they hear the door open. Trainer and Gengar shoot up from their seats very quickly seeing Sun and Moon. They both cautiously walk towards them.

"Look you two we're really sorry we attacked you earlier. That was wrong of us to do, knowing not to attack others. We didn't realize that you were Flower's Guardians, being Pokemon as well." Gengar finished with his head down. Sun floats over to them, going down to their level of eye contact.

"I forgive you Gengar. I too, want to apologize with what went down. I do not know what happened but Moon told me I was close to attacking you guys and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for my actions as well?" Sun finishes, holding out her very small hand. Gengar comes over and shakes Sun's hand, making Sun give a big smile, closing her blue eyes while doing so. She starts circling Gengar, now sitting on top of his head. Trainer chuckles at the scene, finally relieved that they worked it out. However, now they need Flower's forgiveness, knowing she's very protective of them, will not be that easy. Moon goes over to Hunter and others, seeing them chatting among themselves while they were apologizing.

"Hunter was it? I wasn't sure how to feel about you, seeing that you knew Flower from a long time ago without us knowing. But seeing that you're here to make sure Flower's well-being is alright as well as all of you, I appreciate it." Moon finishes, floating in front of Hunter. Hunter puts his hand on Moon's head, ruffling the little bit of long fur on his head. 

"It's no problem Moon. It sucks that it hasn't even been a day since she's been here and already got a lot of attention on herself and now passed out." Hunter finishes. Cross and Dust come over now, wanting to get to know the Guardians as well.

"The name's Cross. I'm a friend of Hunter here. I have another friend with me however, you won't be able to see him. His name is Chara." Cross introduces themselves. Dust comes next to Cross putting his hand out.

"I'm Dust and this is my brother Flare. We are also a friend of Hunter. We've been friends even before we got here. "A pleasure to meet you Sun and Moon! Can't wait to meet Flower, knowing that we're getting along!" Flare floats over, shaking Sun and Moon's tiny hands.

 

"So how did you all meet each other if you've been friends before you got here? If you want to tell that is." Moon says, not wanting to pressure them into telling, but wants to know just out of curiosity. Hunter chuckles, probably thinking about the first time they all met.

"Well heh it didn't start out as a 'hello' to each other for meeting. Dust at the time was not in control of his tendencies for killing whatever moves. I was just out hunting for food in the woods, when this guy here decides to shoot bones at me trying to kill me." Dust comes over punching Hunter on the shoulder.

"You would've lost at the time dude if we didn't hear the crying not too far from us fighting." Cross starts backing up slowly until Dust puts his arms around his neck, pulling him in towards him and Hunter.

"This guy here was crying, his Universe got destroyed with only him being the only survivor. I'm sure that was traumatizing for him. So we stopped fighting, I came to my senses wanting to help him." Cross gets out of the headlock Dust had him in.

"They both comforted me, even though I wasn't completely alone, they helped me. We made a fire and talked about each others lives. Hunter and Dust got to start over saying hi and not about to rip each other's throats out." Cross finishes, with Chara in the background just listening since he can't even say hi to the new friends Cross was making. Sun was still sitting on top of Gengar's head while Moon was floating listening to the story.

"So Trainer. What types do you specialize in?" Sun asks looking into his direction.

"I specialize in Dark and Ice types. But I've had this guy since he was a Gastly. He was abandoned by his last trainer before we got here from my Universe and I took him in."

"So how long have you been with Flower? She considers you guys like her siblings." Cross asks, getting everyone's attention. Sun and Moon look at each other, as if telling each other to not say too much about the topic.

"We've been with Flower ever since she was born. We are not only her Guardians but also Guardians with her parents. So of course being the only child, she would consider us like her siblings since we play and fight like siblings." Sun finishes. They all here the main office door open and see Papyrus and someone else with them.

"Hello friends! The Great Papyrus has brought his homemade spaghetti for when Flower wakes up! This is my brother Sans! But everyone here calls him Blue." the skeleton in front of Sun and Moon was wearing a blue jacket with white faux fur, black basketball shorts with white stripes and... pink slippers? He brings his hand out from his jacket pocket and waves towards everyone.

"Sup guys. Heard my bro made a new friend so I wanted to meet her too." Blue said putting his hand back in his jacket pocket. Sun gets off of Gengar's head while Moon floats over to Papyrus and Blue, studying them to make sure they wouldn't do anything to hurt them or Flower. Blue looks at them as well, seeming to study them. So they are Flower's guardians? He's gonna have to stay good with them if he wants his brother to be friends with Flower.

"You must be Flower's Guardians. It's a pleasure to meet you, despite what happened earlier." Blue brings out his hand towards Sun and Moon. They both shake his hand.

_FFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT_

A farting sound came from his hand, making everyone, including Sun and Moon laugh. The only two that weren't laughing were Flare and Papyrus.

"REALLY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO NEW FRIENDS?!" Papyrus yells while his eyes go wide eyed.

"The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. Come on Papyrus I saw you smile too." Sans nudges Papyrus while saying it.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus crosses his arms, being careful with the spaghetti. Sun and Moon were very happy to be making friends. They were all still laughing when they hear a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why was he feeling pain in his SOUL? His SOUL has been acting strange ever since that girl and her Guardians came to the University. It feels like someone was grabbing his entire SOUL, trying to pull it out. A scream goes off in his head, hearing that it was that girls. Is he feeling the pain from her SOUL? If so why? 

"Are you okay brother?" the tall cloaked skeleton asked him.

"I'm fine. I just need to do something. I'll be right back." the shorter cloaked skeleton said. He walks off, looking for a certain someone to help him. He can't check on the girl himself. He walks down the darkened hallway that was outside, the shadows staying on him. He finds who he is looking for getting his attention from the wall he was leaning on. The skeleton looks up towards him. He was wearing a half jacket half cloak that was black with a purple shirt underneath. His pupils were a dark purple that were dim lights. He had on black basketball shorts with stripes that were rippled like water. Instead of slippers, he wore purple sneakers.

"What is it Reaper?" the skeleton asks bluntly. 

"I need a favor Shadow and need your help. The new girl, I can feel darkness inside of her, but I know your more of an expert in that department." he tells Shadow, not telling him the real reason but a white lie. Shadow looks at him, seeing if he's telling the truth. He knows he doesn't ask for favor unless it was serious.

"Alright where is she at?" Shadow asks, getting off the wall he was leaning on, putting his hands in his pockets.

"She's in the Nurses office passed out. Just watch her from the shadows. Don't get her attention." Reaper finishes speaking, only to see Shadow already gone in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

The last thing you heard was the wolves calling your name before you past out. You regained consciousness only to find yourself laying in a pitch black area. You look to your left and right, seeing if you could find any of the wolves since the area is very similar to the void of your mind. You get up from the ground that for some reason felt...different. You walk around the area, only to feel now that it was very cold despite having your hooded jacket on. You shiver from it, putting your hood up to maybe warm your head up a little bit. It was quiet.... Very quiet. Something you are not accustomed to since you always had your Guardians in your mind around. 

 

"Yoru? Plasma? Where are you guys?" you yell out into the distant area, seeing if they could hear you from a far distance. Your surroundings begin fading in and out with color, the black void disappearing. Your now standing what looks like a road but... the area itself was very dark... negative aura all around. There were dead trees spread around the area as well as any other living thing that was around. Carcasses of animals and unknown bodies littered the ground. Where were you? What is this place that gives off the aura of DEATH? You faintly see something in the distance, a body that's not decayed or on the ground. You slowly walk towards it, not knowing if they were dangerous or not. The closer you get to it, the more you feel your SOUL telling you to stay away. Inside was screaming danger around the mysterious person. You stay where your at, giving yourself and the person a good 100 feet away from each other.

 

"Hello? Why are you out here alone? " you ask the person in front of you. On closer inspection, it looked to be a girl your age. Behind she had long black hair with silver tips. She seems a little taller than you as well. The figure in front of you starts glitching, noises being heard like static from a TV from her doing that, lines fading in and out of her body. She seems to be trying to talk but still has her back towards you. Her voice was static as well, making it hard to hear what she was saying.

 

 **"F..w.r, m. d..re.. si..e.r, r...ea.e yo.. p..e. so I m.y r..ur.."** she says, each word like static in your ears. Who is she? You sense a dark presence from her now. You try backing up, only to be held in place by... vines? What the hell? You look around for the source of the vines to see that they are coming from the girl in front of you. She turns around, revealing her face to you. You shoot your purple eyes open from underneath your hood. She had... the same markings on her skin like yours but they are on both sides of her face. You didn't know if she had them on her arms since she's wearing a black cloak. Her eyes... her eyes like cats green as grass with her pupils slitted. Her skin was pale like that of a ghost, with black shadows dancing on her skin like waves. You don't like what your feeling. You start shaking in place, being alone with your wolves no where around with this... you don't even know what she is. She looked human but you know she is like you, a Hybrid. You flare your magic, markings glowing and create a magic blue dagger to cut the vines circling your legs. More vines shoot from the dead ground, wrapping your arms and hands in place. You hold onto the dagger to try and raise your arm up to cut the vines on you only for them to tighten, making you drop your dagger. It shatters onto the ground, magic particles flying from it from your magic. You growl towards the mystery girl in front of you, your magic still flaring from your right eye.

 

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" you yell towards her, still trying to wiggle out from the vines only for them to tighten around your body more. You cringe from them tightening, feeling that blood is leaving your skin from how tight the vines are. She slowly walks towards you, her eyes now gleaming with a red tint from her green eyes. She stands in front of you, the markings on her lighting up a blood red color. She giggles but is still static sounding. She leans in towards your ear whispering the first sentence you can clearly hear from her.

 

 **"I will find you and take your Reaper powers. Awaken so I may find you Flower~"** she finishes. You feel your soul tightening, threatening to burst out of your body. Your whole body is heating up from what you do not know. You flail your body from the pain you feel only to see that the girl was trying to summon your SOUL out.

 

 **"Just a little more, and I will find where you've been hiding *giggle~".** Your SOUL begins to come out slowly. You fight back with your magic, keeping a hold on it inside of you with your magic. You feel your SOUL go back to it's original place only to see that the girl was tackled to the ground. You breath heavily from the pain, trying to come back to your senses. The vines disappeared from your body now. Your vision was blurry from the pain that wracked your body. You feel a prescence near you.

 

 **"Flower get up now! You shouldn't have come here!"** It was Yoru. Where did he come from? Why was he the only one in this place? You get up, finally catching your breath from your SOUL almost being pulled out.

 

"W-where are we Yoru? And where is everyone else? Who is that girl?" you ask while climbing on top of Yoru's back.

 

" **There is no time for questions. I have to get you out of here before she gets up again and tries to read your SOUL."** he says, sprinting quickly through the dead land. Yoru's eyes shoot a bright blue glow  from his blue glowing eyes. A portal of shadow appears in front of you and Yoru. He sprints through it, only for you to disappear from the black void of your mind you knew.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You start screaming, shooting up from wherever you were. Right eye flaring from your magic. Your hood was still up. You start breathing heavily, clutching your chest where your SOUL resides. Where did you go? You weren't in your mind at all. You went... to another world maybe? Who was that girl? Questions kept filling your mind. Your ears drowned out any sounds around you, not hearing the voices calling your name.

 

"...wer!" its faint but it sounds like Sun and Moon are calling you. That girl was trying to get your SOUL. Awaken your Reaper powers? What did she mean?

 

"Flower! Are you okay?! Can you hear us?" Sun and Moon are by your side shaking your body that you've brought your head to your knees without any knowledge of doing so. Your magic was out of control from your emotions being high. Confusion, Pain, and Anger filled your mind. Who the heck did that girl think she was trying to pull out your SOUL like that? You have so many questions yet can they all be answered? Maybe your parents would know what that place was. 

 

 _ **"Flower focus! You have others worrying about you."**_ Yoru answered in your mind. Your brought out of your train of thought, looking up to see Hunter and his small group, including the human child, Trainer and Gengar, Papyrus holding a bowl of spaghetti with another skeleton in a blue fur hoodied jacket, and Toriel. Your magic now dies down, your right eye glowing normally and markings back to black. You feel pain on your wrists and roll up your sleeves to see... ! R-red markings that match the shape of those vines. It... Wasn't a dream? It was real?

 

"Flower, are you alright? Everyone heard you screaming in your sleep. You were clutching your chest and flailing on the bed. Y-your SOUL was coming out on it's own. That I can assure is not normal. Can you tell me what happened?" Toriel comes over to the side of the bed. You hide your wrists back under your jacket sleeves, hiding the marks. You want to tell her but how can you explain it to her? You went to some different world which you though was a nightmare but turned out to be real? No you'll tell your parents about it when you call them.

 

"Mrs. Toriel. I'd rather discuss it with my parents. It's nothing against you. It's just something I think my parents can understand better." you say with your head down, putting your hand against your forehead covering your right eye in the process.

 

"My child, one of the professors here are going to meet you. I have summoned him to look at your SOUL to make sure there isn't any damage. He specializes in SOUL'S and their colors." Toriel finishes. She motions for Papyrus to come over with his spaghetti when you weren't looking. He happily comes over, kneeling down to present you with his dish.

 

"HUMAN, I'VE MADE MY GREAT SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TO EAT TO BRING UP YOUR STRENGTH!" he talk but it's like he's yelling. You guess that's just how he normally talks. You give him a smile, taking the bowl with a fork he brought for you as well. You take the first bite of it. It practically melts in your mouth. It was very delicious. It doesn't compare to your mom's cooking but your not going to tell him that. You hum in approval while taking more bites of the food. You see the biggest smile on Papyrus's face as well as a genuine smile from the newcomer skeleton.

 

"Papyrus this is very delicious." you say in between bites. You finish the dish and hand Papyrus back his bowl and fork.

 

"OF COURSE IT'S DELICIOUS! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!" he says with a pose, rolling the R sound while saying it. Sun and Moon come next to you and you pet both of their heads, reassuring them that you are fine. One question filled your mind though.

 

 

_**Who was the girl who knew your name?** _

 


	11. Chapter 10

That spaghetti hit the spot for you, making you feel better from whatever happened in that dream world or whatever it was. You sigh to yourself, getting out of bed to stretch your body. Your bones start popping when you rotate your neck and arms, making you sigh with satisfaction that they weren't so stiff anymore. You turn towards everyone, seeing every single skeleton have somewhat of a blush on their faces. Why were they blushing? This made you tilt your head slightly to the side to this.

"Are you guys okay? You all have color on your faces." you saying that makes all of them have their colors deepen on their faces. You come to realize that they didn't have that until you popped your bones. You slightly gasp, putting your hands towards your mouth. Does it bother them or offensive?

"Oh I'm sorry! Did that bother you guys? I-I won't do that in front of you again." great not only do you cause a scene and pass out on the first day, now you've probably made them uncomfortable. The newcomer skeleton comes over to you, clearing his throat? for whatever reason, you didn't know.

"Y-You're fine kid. Just be careful when doing it around others alright? By the way name's Sans but everyone here calls me Blue." he extends his hand towards you, but you can slightly see the whoopie cushion hidden on his hand. You grab his other hand, making him surprised.

"Nice try Blue, but you'll have to try harder than that to fool me." you give a giggle, making him smile a little bigger with a chuckle.

"Heh I'll take that as a challenge and I accept it." he puts his hand back down.

_knock knock_

You all hear a knock at the door. Toriel goes to the door, opening it revealing a much taller skeleton than Papyrus. Great... Well your suspicions about everyone being taller than you were correct. He was a least a couple feet taller than Papyrus, wearing a pitch black suit like cloak. He had scar lines that go down on his left side and on top on the right. He also had holes in the palm of his hands. They look like they hurt though. Sun and Moon fly to both your sides, not knowing who the newcomer was.

"Flower, this here is Professor W.D Gaster. He's here to check on your SOUL to make sure it's not damaged from earlier. Do not worry, I'll be staying to make sure everything is fine. Would all of you kindly step outside until we are finished? Sun and Moon are allowed to stay since they are with Flower." Toriel finishes and everyone steps outside. You see the human child stand there though looking at you. You look to him and motion towards the door. You hear him gasp and run out the room fast before the door closes. You hear footsteps coming towards you. It was Gaster.

"Hello my child. I am W.D Gaster but you may call me Gaster. A pleasure to meet a new student. I'm the professor who helps everyone here know their traits and main powers of their magic." he extends his hand toward you but not by much since you were a lot shorter than him. You go to shake his hand until you hear Moon give a low growl towards him, seeing his fur slightly puffed up. You focus your magic and communicate telepathically with Moon.

" _Moon, cut that out, he's a professor. What's wrong with you?"_ you ask, your right eye glowing with magic by using telepathy.

_ "Flower, I feel darkness coming off of him. A lot of it and it's not regular either. Just be careful around him."  _ Moon says, his eyes glowing blue while talking through telepathy with you. He stops growling, coming to your side to sit on your head. Gaster looks to you curiously.

"How interesting. You have telepathy. What else can you do?" this caught you off guard and also Sun's and Moon's. How did he know you were using telepathy?

"How-how did you know?" he gives a light chuckle to your question, making you scowl. It's not a dumb question.

"My child, you used your magic and I could feel it. Plus your Guardians eyes were glowing and your right eye glowed brighter with magic coming off of you. Monsters can feel when magic is being used. But we are getting off topic. We can discuss more when you get in my class. Right now, let us check on your SOUL. Can you summon it out yourself?" he asks you.

You close your eyes putting your hand to your chest. You feel your SOUL and focus your magic on it. You make an invisible rope, slowly pulling it out onto the surface with your eyes still closed. You feel your SOUL come out, making Toriel and even Gaster gasp at it. You knew your SOUL was not like anyone elses with how it's pattern was.

Your main color was a teal color while on the inside of it held a smaller heart of yellow, then outlined with purple and right in the middle a very small red heart.

"My child... You have a SOUL that I have never seen. Gaster, what is your opinion? I'm not seeing any damage on it." she asks.

Gaster takes a closer look at your SOUL. You keep it close to you since your parents told you never to let anyone try to touch it.

"Amazing... your main traits consist of Patience and Kindness. You also have traits of Justice, Perseverance and very bright Determination. My dear, you have an undiscovered SOUL." Gaster finishes, motioning you that you can put your SOUL back. You SOUL fades out, feeling it disappear back into you.

"Her SOUL is undamaged, however, I will be doing research on her SOUL. I'm sure with enough research, I can find out the name of her SOUL." he finishes, taking his leave by leaving the room.

"My child, I'm not sure what you will be doing next but know that you don't have to go to any classes today because of what happened earlier. I will excuse you for today and you can start tomorrow." she finishes by handing you a note saying that you won't have classes today. She goes ahead and leaves the room, leaving you alone... Or so you thought. You felt someone watching you in the shadows of the room.

"Who else is in here with me? I know you're hiding in the shadows so come out." you say in the room that echoed with your voice. You feel the presence disappears before saying something to you in a deep voice.

" _Just who are you to be able to feel my presence in the shadows?"_

You sigh to yourself, going towards the door to take your leave. You need to call your parents to tell them what happened. You open the door and close it behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How the hell did that girl feel his presence? He was hiding in the shadows, impossible for anyone to feel him there unless they embodied darkness. The only ones he knew that could feel him hiding were Reaper and his brother. Who was that girl? Reaper was right. She had a dark presence inside her. He finds Reaper in the courtyard, going towards him.

What did you find out?" he asks him looking up.

"For one you were right about a dark presence being felt from her. She knew I was hiding. I left before she could see me though. Also she has an undiscovered SOUL." he finishes, sitting next to Reaper.

This caught Reaper by surprise. He didn't know that she actually had a dark presence. He chuckles to himself, wanting to meet the girl himself now. He gets up from the bench he was sitting on, going towards the front office.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asks Reaper.

"I'm gonna find out which building she lives in and pay her a visit." he says taking his leave. She does not know that Death will come knocking at her door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made a new SOUL. I'm not revealing the name of it yet. I hope you all like it though. Guys. I need ideas. I have ideas to write but they are for later chapters. Also please tell me your opinions on this. Like I said this is an idea I had that I wanted to write.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for kudos everyone! I love how this is coming along and I hope you guys do too. Anywho enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

 

You walk out of the Nurse's office shutting the door behind you, entering the hallway where everyone is with Sun on top your hoodie covered head and Moon on your left shoulder, their tails swishing side to side. You sigh to yourself, deciding to go back to your dorm room to call your parents about what happened. You look towards everyone giving a smile.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm and call my parents. I have to ask them some questions about what happened that maybe they can answer. I'll catch up with you guys later." you say with a wave towards everyone about to take your leave. You feel someone grab your right arm. You try to pull away, but they tighten their grip. You make a low growl, turning to see who was keeping you from leaving. It was Cross and for some reason he did not look happy.

"Alright just who are you and how can you see Chara? I only know only a few who can see him and that is Gaster, Reaper and his brother." he asks you, you know he's not going to let the question go. Wait Reaper? Is that who your father told you to stay away from? You turn towards him and see that the question has gotten everyone's attention. Great.... Hunter's looking at you questionably. Dust and Flare looked surprised that you could see Chara. Blue is trying to read your body language, waiting for your answer. Papyrus gives you a worried look, his smile dropping, which pains you to see that look. It doesn't suit him at all. You realize you haven't answered him for a little bit, making him frustrated. Chara didn't think he would react this way.

"Are you going to answer or not? What are you anyways? You look human, but your not fully human are you?" his tone changed, making you uncomfortable with the situation he's putting you in. You have an idea how you can see Chara but your just going to keep it settle. He doesn't need to know your business. No one does.

"Your right. I'm not just a human. I'm a hybrid. And to answer your question I don't know how I can see him, I thought everyone else could see him too." you give a shrug, yanking your arm out of Cross's grip with force, catching everyone by surprise. You turn towards everyone.

"Papyrus, whenever you want, we can cook spaghetti later. Sorry about what happened. Hunter, we'll hang out later or you guys can come by and we can play games. Chara, it was nice to meet you as well. We can talk later if you want." you say towards everyone.

"Sounds good." says Hunter, leaning on the wall.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO COOK WITH YOU!" Papyrus says, giving you his smile

"Okay." Blue says nonchalantly, closing his eyesockets giving a shrug.

"That sounds fun." Dust says giving a thumbs up along with Flare.

"Sure thing Flower!" Chara says with enthusiasm. Probably happy to have someone else to talk to besides Cross. He looks away from you, not happy with your answer. He knows there's more but will try again until you're alone.

You walk away towards everyone, giving a wave then disappearing into purple smoke with Sun and Moon, your way of teleporting, arrive at your dorm room entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone seemed surprised that you could teleport, but Hunter clears his throat, not wanting to get off topic of what just occurred.

"What the hell was that Cross?" Hunter asks him, not very happy that he put Flower in that situation. Cross shrugs and gives a grunt.

"It's impossible for anyone to see Chara, hybrid or not. I was not satisfied with her answer. She's hiding something." he says not looking at Hunter.

"IT'S RUDE TO SNOOP INTO SOMEONE'S BUSINESS. YOU PUT HER IN A DIFFICULT SITUATION." Papyrus says to Cross.

"Pal I can agree with you there but let her adjust here before cornering her like you did for answers. What you did was wrong." Blue agreed with his brother. However, he also knew that she was not telling the whole truth. He may not have been able to see her face, but he's really good at reading body language and keeping secrets as well. She tensed when the question was asked.

"Whatever. I just don't like knowing that someone else can see Chara that I don't know yet." he says looking back at Chara.

"Dude! I don't have a problem. You do! I'm glad there's someone else who can see me. I can probably actually be friends with her." Chara says, hopefully what happened won't affect his chances to be friends. You seem so nice to him, unlike the others.

Everyone hears footsteps, seeing a figure coming inside, the door shutting behind. It was Reaper.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asks, arms crossed still leaning against the wall. Reaper keeps walking towards them.

"I came to see the new girl. Heard she passed out and wanted to check on her myself." He says looking at everyone giving a shrug.

"Sorry pal you just missed her. She went back to her dorm room to call her parents." Blue said to him. How did he miss her? Hmm the ability to teleport as well. Interesting. He wonders what else she could do. The thought excites him a little.

"Do any of you know which building she's in?" he asks them. Maybe one of them is in the same building as her.

"She's in the building where I'm at. Why are you asking? If your trying to talk with her, just leave her alone until she's done talking with her parents. She's already had enough on her plate today." Hunter asks him, perplexed on why Reaper is interested in Flower.

"I'm just gonna drop by and say hi is all I'm going to do." he says that and takes his leave, going out the main building doors. He's not going to ignore the feeling that he felt from her SOUL. He's not even sure why he felt that.

"Guys, I'm gonna follow him back to my dorm building. I don't trust him. Dust, Cross want to come?" Hunter says to everyone.

"Yeah we'll come with you." Dust says answering for Cross as well, all he gives is a grunt walking towards the doors with Chara behind. Dust knows that Reaper usually doesn't do this with anyone, especially a new arrival. He and Hunter follow behind Cross.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You close your door behind you, wanting the day to just end. You need to call your parents for the day though, already the day showing that it's around evening time now with the sun setting. You walk into the living room, falling onto your purple couch. Sun and Moon fly into the kitchen to probably find something to eat. You fish out your cellphone from your jeans pocket. You scroll through your phone, finding the number your mom put into your phone before leaving this morning. You push the call button, the phone ringing at the other end.

 _"Hello?"_ your hear your mother ask.

"Hey mom!" you say cheerfully. You loved talking with your mom even if it is small talk.

 _"Hi sweetie! How was your first day at the University?"_ she asks you. You give a sigh and close your eyes, putting your head underneath a pillow leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Not good mom. It sucked actually." you say truthfully.

 _"Sweetie what happened?"_ she asks you. You tell her from the beginning. The attack on your Guardians, Sun going on a rampage after trying to heal her, you didn't tell her about passing out yet. The last thing you tell her was what happened when someone asked what you were. You told her that you told them you were a hybrid and feigned ignorance on why you saw the ghost child.

"Mom, is dad home? I actually need to ask you two something together on the phone." you tell them, having a firm tone that this was something serious. You hear shuffling at the other end of the phone, hearing that your mom has put you on speaker phone. You get off the couch and head towards your bedroom and shutting it, not wanting anyone passing by to hear anything to be on the safe side.

 _"Hi Flower. Is everything okay?"_ your father asks.

"Actually I've got a question. Okay so when Sun went on a rampage, I transformed, making me pass out afterwards after knowing Sun was subdued to not hurt anyone. But when I woke up, I wasn't with my Guardians when I pass out. I-I don't know where I went but it was cold and everything was dead, the whole area I was in being gray and colorless, giving off an aura of death there. 

I saw a girl in the distance. She was at least a good 5 inches taller than me. S-she had the same markings mom and dad like me but on both sides of her face. She tried to take out my SOUL. She said 'she would take my powers and return'. And where I went was real because Yoru showed up, telling me I shouldn't be there. And I have vine markings from when she tied me up keeping me in place. Dad, do you know where I went?" you hear silence at the end of the line, not knowing what they were thinking or what their expressions were from what you said. Your father sighs, taking the phone and putting it off speaker phone with only him on it.

" _Listen carefully Flower, stay with your wolf Guardians. Yoru, I'm sure you can hear me so all I'm going to say is keep an eye on her."_ he says. Was there something wrong? Does he know where you went? 

"Dad, you know where I went don't you?" you ask, trying to figure out if he's going to tell you a lie or not. He's always secretive when it comes to things.

 _"No I don't sweetie okay? I just want you safe okay?"_ he says to you. You sigh, running a hand through your hair.

"Okay dad. I'll call you guys later okay. I love you." you say to him.

" _We love you too sweetie. Talk to you later."_ your phone beeps ending the 30-45 minute conversation you had with them. You get off your bed heading to your kitchen to find something to eat. You'll probably head out of the University after eating to explore the different shops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hangs up the phone with Flower, letting out a sigh while sitting at the kitchen table. He puts his hands on his forehand, propping his elbows on the table. Yuki comes over, sitting next to her husband.

"Sweetie, how was she able to get to where she is? Could it have been her overuse of magic?" Yuki asks, putting a hand onto Night's back rubbing circles. 

"I-I don't know honey. One this is certain though, she can't be allowed to be free as much as it pains me. She knows about Flower, which means she will do anything to regain her powers even-" he doesn't even want to finish the sentence.

"What do we do then? We can't allow that, knowing what she'll do if she escapes." Yuki asks him. He gets up from the kitchen table, opening up a portal.

"I'm going to have bodyguards for her undercover. It's all we can do to not draw attention to her while she's there." he says entering the portal with it closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm should I write a background story of what happened at the end. Who were they talking about? Who is the girl with the same markings as Flower? Let me know what you think. Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 12

 

Yuki watches as Night disappears into his portal to have bodyguards watch over their daughter. There are only a few who know that Flower is their daughter ever since the incident all those years ago happened. Why is she messing with Flower now? It had to have been the magic use in a short time that she tracked her. How did she even get her there in that realm? Not to mention she hurt her. That makes her mad and upset altogether. As much as it pains her, she must keep her there in the world they sealed her in. Yuki gets up from the kitchen table with a sigh, going over to the phone hanging on the wall. She dials in a number, having the phone ring on the other side.

" _Thank you for calling Mt. Ebott University front desk, how can I help you today?"_ a soft female voice answered the phone.

"Hello could you transfer me to Asgore's office please?" Yuki asked, twiddling her fingers together. 

" _Yes ma'am please hold for a minute."_ the receptionist says to her, the line connecting to another phone. There's rustling in the background, indicating papers moving around.

" _Hello this is Asgore speaking as Headmaster of MEU, how may I help you?"_ Asgore's deep voice rings from the other end of the phone. Yuki lets out a sigh, really hoping she's not bothering him. He shouldn't be too busy with the day indicating it's evening time with the sky dancing in the colors of reds, oranges, and pinks.

"Asgore it's Yuki. We need to talk." She says, leaning on the wall next to where the phone is.

 _"Is there something wrong Yuki? Does this concern Flower?"_ Asgore asks, setting his papers down from hearing Yuki's tone of voice.

"Unfortunately yes. Has anyone told you what happened to her today yet?" she asks him, someone had to have said something or brought her to the nurse's office.

" _Yes Toriel told me what happened to her. She also said that she would talk with you and Night and wouldn't say anything to her. What did she say to you to have you call?"_ he asks concerned about what happened to Flower. He hears her rustle around at the other end of the line, still saying silent.

" _Yuki, we've known each other for a long time. Me and Toriel have been there for you and Night at your hardest times. You can tell me what happened."_ he reassures her. He hears her sigh, waiting for her to answer.

"Asgore it's her... And she's contacted Flower, trying to mark her SOUL." she said, making Asgore freeze with shock. What did she just say? How? They sealed her away! How did she come in contact with their daughter? She shouldn't be able to do that. Why was this time different?

" _Yuki, you and Night come to the University now. We have to discuss this privately."_ he calmly says. Flower is family to him ever since he knew about her when she was a baby. She doesn't remember, but when they were trapped in the Underground, Yuki and Night would visit them until they could break the barrier. They knew exactly what Asgore had to do in order to break the barrier. They couldn't interfere with what fate had in store for the children. They had Flower to take care of during the time.

"Night is having some bodyguards in the shadows to watch Flower right now. I'll let him know when he gets back."she says to him.

 _"Yuki, this is serious. You know this."_ he says seriously.

"I know Asgore. We'll meet you later alright? Talk to you later." she says, hanging up the phone and heading to the living room couch. She hears Night's portal opening up signaling his return.

"Hey honey I'm back. I have at least 3 of them hiding in the shadows close to the University. Don't worry we'll keep her safe from her." he says sitting on the couch next to Yuki.

"I called Asgore and told him what Flower told us. She didn't say anything to them. Honey he deserved to know what happened you know this." she faces Night telling him. He brings Yuki into his embrace, putting his head in her neck.

"I know he does. He's done a lot for us. Let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." he says summoning a portal to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore sits in his office with Toriel and Gaster waiting for Yuki and Night to arrive. He shut the curtains to his office and made the walls soundproof with his magic. He hears a portal opening, seeing Yuki and Night step through it.

"Well, well it's been years you two. Where have you been hiding?" Gaster says, surprising Yuki.

"Gaster, is that you? My it has been years hasn't it?" she says with a smile, going over giving him a hug.

"Yuki, Night. You need to tell Gaster about Flower. He will not tell anyone else about it but this is very important." Asgore says to them, Yuki breaking the hug with Gaster.

"Flower is our daughter. This is the first time she's interacting with other people. We've kept her a secret keeping her secluded with us not knowing how she would act." Yuki says to Gaster, making him chuckle in amusement.

"I had a feeling. She has your aura of protectiveness and kindness Yuki. Don't worry. Your secret stays with me that you have my word as your friend." he says putting his hands together with Yuki's.

"Thank you Gaster but that's not why we're all here. It's her Gaster. She's been in contact with Flower." she said making his smile turn into a frown. He sighes standing up straight.

"I was afraid so. She has successfully made a very small mark on her. I did not want it to be true but I didn't want to assume until my suspicions were confirmed. I checked her SOUL when she was in the nurses office with Toriel." Gaster says explaining to everyone. Yuki and Night sit there silently, Night balling up his fists in anger. How dare she mess with their daughter! Yuki has her head down, not knowing what to do to keep her from contacting Flower.

"I have called someone to help keep an eye on Flower without drawing suspicion. He happens to be a student here. We have to tell him about the past" Asgore says to Night and Yuki.

_Knock knock_

"Come on in." Asgore says loudly. The door opens revealing a skeleton. He had a satchel of paint across his right shoulder going off to the side of the left. He wore a brown scarf with paint at the end of it. His eyes held on the right a blue star and a yellow circle on the right. A blue faux fur jacket was tied onto his waist. On his back held a giant paintbrush. He looked shocked at first, then happy. He ran over to Night with his eyes becoming more big a shining.

"Hello Mr.Night! I'm Ink! It's a honor to meet you. And Mrs.Yuki it's a pleasure to meet you as well." he says wanting to shake his hand but knows he can't since he's a reaper. He goes over to Yuki and shakes her hand.

"No need for formalities Ink. Thank you for joining us. Asgore why did you bring him here?" Night asked while sitting on the couch next to the window crossing his arms with Yuki.

"We've told Ink what happened with Flower today and what Yuki told us over the phone. We have to tell him what happened all those years ago. He is the protecter of all the Universes and has the right to know." Asgore says with Toriel sitting next to beside him listening to everything. She too, knows what happened in the past.

"You'll have to sit down for this. The story is a long one." Night says, Ink sitting in a chair to listen to the story long ago.


	14. Chapter 13

_"Long ago, we lived in a village at the base of Mt. Ebott, consisting of humans, monsters and Mews. There were only a couple of villages that coexisted with each other due to racism very high during the time. The Mews bond with Monsters, known as a Guardian bond, where they can take some magic and transform into many, many forms. Monsters and Humans became Soulmates, giving birth to Hybrid children. Hybrid children had control of 9 different elements. Fire, Water, Poison, Spirit, Dark, Blue Fire, Ice, Air, and Lightning. We lived at peace, until a event occurred."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night was hunting in the woods for anything to eat for him and his wife, Yuki, who have been together for about a year now during the time. He and Yuki stayed in the village with the King of Monsters, Asgore and his wife, Toriel. They became great friends despite Night's line of work, being a Reaper. They helped with keeping peace to the races as to not have war to start between them. He spotted a deer, crouching down very quietly against the brush underneath him as to not startle the deer. He readies his arrow, marking his target to hit at the heart. He shoots the arrow, making a slight swishing noise from the air and speed of it.

_THUD_

The deer falls from the first arrow, making it's death quick and painless. He throws the deer over his shoulder, the weight of it nothing at all to him. He walks out the forest, heading towards the village. At the village entrance, children were running around giggling and chasing each other. Night hopes that one day, he would have a child of his own. He enters the home he and Yuki are staying in thanks to Asgore. He goes back to the memory when he first met Yuki and her Guardians.

 Before they found the village, they were struggling to survive. Yuki's home was burned down by Humans and killed her parents. She and her Mew guardians escaped but not unscathed. Yuki was hurt very badly with cuts on her sides and back. Her Guardians had cuts on them as well but Yuki healed them first before herself who had more serious injuries. Night found her in the forest bleeding out barely hanging on to life. He helped her by lending some of his magic for her to use to heal. They talked about one another while trying to survive the outside world. One night, they were sleeping soundly after eating a rabbit Night hunted. The moon was shining brightly, the wind blowing calmly against the trees. Night heard rustling in the brushes, having Yuki closer to him to protect her, her Guardians ready to protect if there was an attack. Out the brushes was a tall skeleton wearing a black cloak that made it almost impossible to see him if his bones weren't shining from the moonlight. He steps closer, raising his hands showing he is not a threat.

"My name is Gaster. I see that your partner there is hurt. I've been searching for survivors from the attack that happened in a small village from a raid. Are you perhaps someone who escaped?" he asks getting closer to the small group who's fire was now dying down. Yuki opened her golden eyes slowly from sleep, her eyes slightly red and puffy, indicating she's been crying recently.

"Y-yes I escaped with my Guardians. B-but my parents... They killed them. I couldn't save them. There were too many of them and we didn't want to attack, knowing it would start a war." she said lowering her head, resting on Night's shoulder. Gaster comes over, taking Yuki's hands in his own.

"Do not worry my dear. We will apprehend the raid group who did that to your village and make sure they get the punishment they deserve. Unfortunately, you are the only survivor of your village. I'm sorry. You can follow me to the village I stay at by my King's orders. He will provide what you need." he said, helping Yuki up since her injuries were still healing.

"Sun, Moon. Are you two alright?" Yuki asks, looking at her two Mews. Sun was the pink one with thicker fur at the top of her head. Moon was blue with his fur long at the top going down like bangs.

"Yuki we we're fine you should've healed first. But let us go to the village and speak with the King. I'm sure he'll want to know what happened." Sun said, levitating and circling around her with her tail swaying back and forth.

They followed Gaster to the village near Mt. Ebott, where they lived at peace.

Night chuckles to himself from the memory. It was the day he found his soulmate. He walks into the kitchen, seeing Yuki in her gown with black and white roses. Her hair black as night. The length going down her shoulders. She was cooking vegetables on the skillet. He sets the deer on the table and goes behind her. He hugs her, pecking her cheek from behind.

"Hey honey." he says feeling her bring her arms up and give him a peck back.

"Welcome home. Did you find anything good for us?" she asks, turning around to see the deer on the table. 

"You made sure it didn't suffer right?" she asks with concern, seeing that he only used one arrow on the deer. She goes to it and pulls the arrow out, preparing to skin the deer of its fur.

"Don't worry. It was quick and painless sweetie." he says, helping her with the deer. They skinned the fur off, preparing to cut the meat and separate the bones.

_knock knock_

Yuki goes to the door, opening it revealing it was Asgore and Toriel.

"Hello Asgore! And you too Toriel. How are your evenings going?" Yuki asks with a big smile on her face.

"Actually we came to retrieve you two to come with us. Another village was attacked. We were able to make it in time to rescue a Hybrid child. We wanted to know if you'd like to meet her." Toriel asks, showing sadness on her face probably for the child. Yuki looks to Night when he hears the situation as well.

"We'll come to meet the child." he says, Yuki gives him a big hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrive at the medical tents that's preoccupied by monsters and humans with healing magic. They enter the biggest one, seeing a little girl curled up on the bed. She had long black hair with sliver tips, her skin was pale but showed no sign she was dying of blood loss. Yuki goes over first, sitting at the end of the bed the girl is on. She looks up at Yuki, now seeing her eyes were bright green with her eyes having pupils with slits. Her face held vine markings with flowers on them all around her face. The child cautiously crawls over to Yuki. Yuki holds her arms out to the child. She wraps her arms around Yuki and starts crying. Whimpers and sniffles were leaving from the girl, tears that were falling with red magic. She comforts her, petting her head and back. She looks back to Night, who comes over to help comfort the child as well. Asgore comes to them crouching down to them because of his size.

"We wanted to know if you would like to take care of her as her foster parents?" Asgore asks them.

 


	15. Chapter 14

 

 

 

"So you adopted an orphaned hybrid child? What happened to her?" Ink asks, having payed close attention to the story Night was telling. So instead of just two races in this Universe, there were four. This is very interesting to him to know more information of the Universe that, without his help, other Universes can access. To him and others, it was very comfortable. Night looks to Yuki, who closes her eyes and takes Night's hands into hers.

 

"Well, this is where the event happens that made us make the hardest decision of our lives but also helped saved hundreds of others." Yuki said with a hint of sadness in her voice. What happened to make her sad?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

10 years have passed since Night and Yuki took in the hybrid child. Her name was Skiá. They raised her as their own child. They noticed that during the years, Skiá was having powers that were similar to their own. She was not part reaper, yet she did not die from his touch. Could it be that since they took her in as their own child that their magic was being absorbed by her? This seemed to make Asgore and Toriel confused as well as to why Skiá was immune to Night's touch. 

 

Today, she turns 21, she was five feet and five inches in height. She showed that she had black ears and a black tail when she was younger. She decided to keep them out where everyone could see them. Her hair now longer than before. She wears a black top with the sleeves long with blue color. She wore a black and white bedazzled winged ring on her pinky. Behind her, she wore a yellow cape that changed to silver going down towards the bottom. She told them it was for her friend, who died from the raid in her village. Lastly, she wore black combat boots with black pants with holes covering around it but not many like a style of some sort.

 

Yuki was in the kitchen, making a cake for Skiá for her birthday. She hears her door open and hear her walking down the hallway. Her hair hasn't been combed out yet so her hair is all over the place, making Yuki giggle slightly at the sight.

 

"Hi sweetie! Happy birthday! Did you sleep well this time?" Yuki asks her. Skiá's been having nightmares ever since the raid happened. She would scream and her magic would go out of control, making things levitate or catch fire.

 

"Thanks mom! Yeah I slept well. They've been dying down a lot so that's good." Skiá says with a smile. Her smile holds no emotion. She's faking for a reason. She must not let her be suspicious of how she is acting. Her mom doesn't notice her fake act.

 

"I'm glad to hear that dear. Why don't you see if your father needs any help hunting for dinner tonight? He should be with Asgore." Yuki says, going back to cooking what was in the stove. 

 

"Alright mom. I'll see you later." she waves towards her mom and heads out the door of her home. She walks onto the walkway towards the village where her dad should be. She has happy again to not be alone after what happened in her village. But how long will the happiness in this village last? The humans were growing more and more agitated with the population growing of Hybrids and Monsters. How does she know this? She goes out in the middle of the night and spies on human villages, hearing their vulgar conversations of the Monster race. The anger and hate towards Humanity only grew more inside Skiá's SOUL. She will avenge her village as well as free Monsters of the selfish acts of the Human race. 

 

She makes it to the village, seeing all the children run up to her when she gets to the gate. Skiá smiles genuinely, loving to play with the children of her village. She will keep them safe. She will keep all the monsters safe, she doesn't even trust the Humans who live in the village.

 

"Hi Skiá! Happy birthday to you!" the children of the village say one by one to her, making her SOUL be filled with joy and happiness. She kneels down and picks up a bunny child who's fur was blue, giving him a big hug. The other children jump on top of her, making her fall and laugh genuinely. 

 

_They shall be safe. They must not see what I have seen._

 

"Skiá sweetheart! Happy birthday. I see the children are playing with you again." Asgore comes along as well as her father, giving a smile at the scene in front of him.

 

"Hi dad! Mom wanted me to see if you'd need any help with hunting today." Skiá said with the children climbing all over her while standing up. They were playing with her ears and tail. She didn't mind as long as they didn't pull too hard. She could never get mad at them.

 

"No sweetie. Today's your birthday so just relax and enjoy your day alright? I'll see you tonight with dinner." Night says, walking away with Asgore still talking before they saw her. The day to herself? She knows exactly what she's going to go do. She gets the children off of her, making them all say an 'aww' noise.

 

"Sorry guys. I gotta go do something important okay? I promise we'll play tomorrow definitely." Skiá goes to the children, ruffling their furs and scales. They all wave goodbye to Skiá as she walks out of the village. When she is out of any contact whatsoever, she runs into the forest, jumping onto trees quietly as to not alert any nearby Humans or Monsters hunting. She stays onto a branch, seeing a group of humans in a small field talking. Skiá concentrates her hearing with her cat ears, hearing their conversation clearly.

 

"Alright men. The target village is nearby that we attack tonight. The King and Queen of the Monster race lives in this village. If they go down, they all go down. This village is also bigger than the others, making it the biggest village to hold all those creatures including those spawns of halflings and those tiny cats. Our mission is:

to kill every Hybrid, tiny cat, and Humans that betrayed our kind."

 

What?! How dare they! They made a peace treaty between them! She knew it... She KNEW they would do this. It was only a matter of time. She knew Humans couldn't be trusted. Her magic is boiling inside her, anger and hate fueling her to want to destroy them on the spot. She makes a magic blade made out of red magic that holds black wisps of magic spiraling on the blade.

 

**" _Skiá! Be patient. We can attack them tonight as well as attack and kill the humans in that village but tonight. Not now. You'll have the advantage with your night vision."_** a voice echoes in her head, making her stop her magic.

 

" _You're right Kage. We attack and initiate our plan tonight. We will keep everyone safe and avenge our fallen kind."_ she says, leaving a magic mark where she can find them tonight. She quietly leaves the scene, heading back to her home until tonight.

 

**Few hours later:**

Skiá leaves her home from her window, making sure her parents were asleep. Her plan, her revenge starts and ends tonight. She knows it may end her life, but will do anything for everyone who showed her kindness. She heads back into the woods, her vision her ally in this dark night. She has gained new powers from her parents, learning their magic as well, including those of a Reaper. She sees a firepit up ahead, seeing the group of Humans getting ready to attack. She jumps down from the tree, causing the humans to stop what their doing to look at the noise.

 

"Who's there?! Show yourself! We're not afraid to attack you." one of the humans yelled. All Skiá does is laugh, stepping towards the humans.

 

"You picked the wrong village to attack tonight HUMANS. You all will be screaming and afraid by the time I'm done with you." she says, a silver rod forming in her hand. A silver blade shoots out from the top, making it glow with black magic at the bottom of the blade. At the bottom, a spiral of metal hangs from the bottom, connecting silver threads flying in the wind. Her eyes glow green with a tint of red.

 

"Be prepared. Because HERE I COME!"  she charges the human group.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night wakes up from his sleep, feeling a disturbance on this darkened night. He gets out of bed, putting his trench coat on and heading towards Skiá's room. He opens it to see she's not in her bed and her window was open with the wind howling inside. He quickly looks around for any clues as to where she could have gone. He feels SOULS dying, most of them in the same area. He runs out of the room and goes back to his, going to Yuki.

 

"Honey wake up, something's wrong and Skiá's not in her room. I feel multiple SOULS dying at once." he shakes her form. She wakes up from her sleep from the news. She jolts out of bed, getting her faux fur coat on.

 

"Let's head towards that area Night."

 

They arrive in the middle of a field, mortified by the scene in front of them. Lying on the ground, were multiple bloodied bodies of humans, some with giant gashes from what looks to be... A scythe? Was this the work of a Reaper? Who would-

 

Night was cut from his thoughts when he hears screaming coming from the village. More SOULS were dying. He and Yuki use one of his portals to get to the village. What he sees in front of him put pain in his SOUL. Skiá had a silver scythe in her hands, cutting a human's neck, making him bleed out quickly and fall to the ground. 

 

"Skiá! What are you doing?!" Yuki cries to her daughter. What made her do this? How long was she planning this? Her LVL was high as well as her EXP, making her blind with killing.

 

**" _Hello mother, father. Aren't you proud? I'm helping free our kind from these HUMANS who would betray us. I killed those humans who planned to kill us. And I will not take the chance that the humans in this village will betray us so I killed them too._** _"_ Skiá said, her normal voice all glitched out instead of her normal sweet voice. Night looks to Yuki, who is crying at what their daughter, no, this Hybrid did. He knows now what he must do, even if Yuki will be mad at him for a while. Asgore, Toriel and even Gaster, arrive next to them, seeing the bloodied scene in front of them with Night and Yuki's child covered in blood. 

 

"Asgore, Toriel, Yuki, Gaster. I know how to stop her from killing more humans. Honey, you're not going to like the idea I'm about to propose." Night said to everyone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What happened to Skiá? Is she dead? Where is she?" So many questions were going through Ink's skull. One in particular though. Is Flower in danger because of Skiá? Asgore has his head down while on his desk. Toriel comforts Yuki, she knows this still effects her even after all these years. Gaster leans against the wall on the other side of the room.

 

"We sealed her in her own Shadow world, where she can't kill anyone or gain any magic to restore her powers. I had to have Toriel, Asgore, Yuki and Gaster give me some of their magic in order to keep her sealed with no way out. It wasn't easy though. Skiá transformed into her Dark cat form named Kage. He was very difficult to take down. We used majority of our magic to throw her into the portal to seal her." Night said to Ink, who was surprised at what he's hearing. If she's trapped, why is Flower in danger?

 

"You're thinking why is Flower in danger am I correct?" Gaster asks Ink, who just nods his head to him.

 

"Skiá was with Yuki and Night for years, which means they held a parent bond with her, sharing their magic to her body, which made her be able to have powers of a Reaper and immune to his touch from his magic. But what that also means is that since Yuki gave birth to Flower, Skiá is still their daughter and felt her magic go towards Flower when her SOUL was forming. Even when she is trapped, she can feel them and track them. Now, Skiá has come into contact with Flower, marking her SOUL, which means-"

 

"She can start absorbing her magic to regain her powers." Ink finishes, making Gaster nod in agreement.

 

"Ink, she contacts Flower when she's sleeping. That's the only time she can absorb her magic. We need to break the mark she put on her before it gets bigger. Gaster will be working on that." Yuki says, getting up from the couch and coming over to Ink. 

 

"Listen to me Ink. Flower can sleep but she must not come into contact with Skiá while asleep. Do you know anyone to keep an eye on her while she's sleeping?" Yuki asks Ink, her golden eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Ink knows two people who can enter the Dream World. One he knows will definitely help.

 

"Yes I do, but I would have to explain the situation to him as well." he says to them. Asgore nods in agreement with Ink.

 

"Ink you are to tell them of the situation but no one else. The only thing explained in our history books is Humans and Monsters going to war. Simple as that. Is that clear?" Asgore says with a serious tone in his voice. Ink wants to keep the peace between all the universes as well. He nods in agreement, getting up from the chair to take his leave.

 

"Understood Asgore. I shall talk to them now that classes are over." Ink walks towards the door and opens it up, shutting it behind him. Night creates a portal back to their home. Asgore puts a hand onto Yuki's shoulder, stopping them in their tracks.

 

"Don't worry you two. We will keep Flower safe I promise you that. She will make a lot of friends here in the process to be there for her." Asgore reassures them. They both give a smile to their old friends and leave through the portal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ink goes outside, looking for two specific skeletons. He enters the other side of campus, where a small garden resides with trees, flowers and bushes. He sees both of them talking to each other on a bench.

 

"Dream, Nightmare! Over here!" Ink gets their attention, making Dream jump off from the bench running towards him. He wore a gold crown with two swirls at each end one going down the other going up. He wore a golden cape with a Sun on the back of it. He wore gold fingerless gloves and gold boots. His belt in the middle had DS on it. His eye lights were a golden light instead of white. He also carried a golden rod.

 

"Hi Ink! It's good to see you again!" Dream exclaims, giving him a hug. Nightmare is still sitting at the bench looking annoyed. His body was completely black but still held enough detail to see his clothes. He dripped black ooze off his body, tentacles were coming off of his back. His eye lights were a dark blue color.

 

"It's good to see you again too Dream, but I have something important to talk to you two about. We have to go somewhere quiet though where no one can overhear us." Ink said becoming serious. Dream looks at Ink seeing his serious expression.

 

"Let's go into our dorm. It'll be completely private there." Nightmare said, walking away from Ink and Dream. They both follow behind. Ink will keep Flower safe for her parents as well as for the protection of the other Universes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for those keeping up with reading this. I think you'll like where this is going at the end though~

 

You rummage through your fridge, going through fruits, vegetables, eggs and milk trying to find one specific food to eat. You know it's here, where is it? Sun and Moon here the rummaging in the kitchen and see you going through the fridge. AHA! You bring out a delicious strawberry cheesecake piece your mom made for you before leaving. This is what you needed after everything in one day. You close the fridge behind you, going over to the drawer next to the fridge holding the silverware. You set the cake down and take off your jacket, revealing your black tank top and gray, flower-marked right arm. You hang your jacket over the chair you're going to sit in to eat your cake. Sun and Moon fly over and sit on the table. Their tails are swishing back and forth, seeing the cheesecake your mom made. You're about to take a bite when you see them in front of you. 

 

"Seriously you two? What have I told you? If you want something, then ask. Don't do that cute posture with your eyes all big and cute. You make it impossible to say no to you guys." you mumble the last part to yourself. You don't want them to do that while they are here. This isn't like back at home at all. You break two pieces off the cake slice, giving them to Sun and Moon. They take the pieces into their small hands, munching on them little by little like a mouse with cheese. The scene itself is very cute. Finally, now you can enjoy the cheescake.

 

_knock knock_

 

All three of you freeze in place, wondering who could be knocking on your door. You've told Hunter and the others that you were talking with your parents, so it can't be any of them right? You get up from the kitchen table going towards your door. You look through the little peephole on your door which, thank goodness, is about your height to see through. You see a light blue bandana, covering the almost the entire peephole to see who it is. You unlock your door, opening it to see two new skeletons.

 

The one with the blue bandana held blue stars in his eyesockets. That's adorable actually. He wore battle armor just like Papyrus except he's a Sans. So swap maybe? He wore gray combat boots and gloves. 

 

The skeleton next to him wore a hoodie except his was orange with no faux fur on it. In between his teeth was a cigarette? How does that work? You answer to yourself as it's magic and drop that question. He wore shorts as well.

 

"HELLO NEW NEIGHBOR! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT EVERYONE HERE CALLS ME BLUEBERRY! THIS HERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER PAPYRUS BUT CALL HIM ORANGE!" Blueberry yelled with his volume the same as Papyrus. So they are from a swapped universe? Very interesting, knowing the personalities and varieties of different universes. You give a warm smile from his bubbly personality.

 

"A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Flower. This here is Sun and Moon, my Guardians." you say to them, bringing your arm out introducing Sun and Moon sitting at the table still munching on their pieces of cake. They use their tails to wave to the newcomers. You look back to the two, seeing Blueberry with his stars bigger and brighter before you were introducing yourselves. Orange seems to be staring at your right arm, making you clear your throat. He looks away with a tint of orange going across his face.

 

"Um would you two like to come in? I'm actually going to get ready to head out into the community, seeing everything and all the stores. If you'd like, you can join us when I'm done." you say, opening the door more for them to come in. They both walk in heading towards your burgundy couch. Strange...why did you feel another presence besides Blueberry and Orange walk in? You shook it off, shutting the door behind them. Sun and Moon finish their cake, flying over to the couch. Blueberry looked like he couldn't hold his excitement in seeing Sun and Moon.

 

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! COULD I PET YOU TWO?" he asks, how sweet. He's making sure it's okay with them before trying to pet them. Sun goes over, transforming into Eevee and landing on his lap.

 

"WOW!! YOU CAN TRANSFORM?! THAT'S SO COOL! BROTHER, THEY ARE SO CUTE!" he says excitedly to Orange while petting Sun's head, making you giggle at the cute scene. You head towards your bedroom to get ready. 'Maybe a shower will help relax me from today' you thought to yourself, closing the door behind you. You feel it again... That presence. Who's is it? You look around as settle as possible, not to alert whoever did come in here with you that you know. There's nothing.

 

 _"Flower. Be on guard. I feel it too."_  Yoru said, making your suspicions right. You go ahead and head to your dresser and closet, getting a towel, underwear, a bra, a top with black and white roses on it and new black jeans for tonight. You grab your phone to listen to music while taking a shower. You walk into your bathroom, closing it behind you. You go over to your bathtub, running the water to a comfortable temperature. That presence is sitting outside, probably waiting for you to come out. You go through your phone and find the song your looking for to listen to while it goes through other songs in the playlist. You play Towards the Sun by Rihanna first. The water is done heating up and you turn the shower knob on. You step into it, getting yourself cleaned up for tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blueberry was still sitting on the couch. Sun fell asleep on his lap while still in Eevee form. Moon stayed nearby, still not sure if he should trust them as easily as Flower. Orange looks over at Moon, who he sees is being protective of Sun.

 

"Hey. No need to be defensive. My bro just wanted to be friends with her. Your sis here trusts him to sleep on him, so what's your deal?" Orange asks towards Moon. He's flicking his tail back and forth from him controlling himself.

 

"I'm just trying to protect Flower as well as Sun. But seeing Sun trusts Blueberry enough, I'll trust you guys. You won't hurt her will you? I saw you staring at Flower's arm." Moon says, flying towards Orange. He didn't think they saw him staring.

 

"Sorry about that. I was just curious why only her right arm is gray while her other arm is normal. She has markings on that arm as well as the right side of her face." he says, rubbing the back of his skull. Blueberry shoots up from the couch, startling Sun.

 

"REALLY BROTHER?! YOU PROBABLY MADE HER VERY UNCOMFORTABLE FROM STARING! THAT'S VERY RUDE AND YOU KNOW IT." Blueberry scolded Orange, while his arms were crossed.

 

"You're right bro. I'll apologize when she comes out." he says to Blueberry, making him happy again.

 

_knock knock_

 

Sun and Moon hear the door again. Is it more people in the building wanting to greet Flower? Moon flies to the door, opening it to reveal Hunter, Cross and Dust. They see Blueberry and Orange on the couch.

 

"Hey guys. Sorry Moon if we're intruding on Flower talking with her parents." Hunter says to Moon.

 

"She got done talking with them a few minutes ago. Were going to head out to the community and Blueberry and Orange are gonna join us if you guys like to join us as well." Moon says, flying back over to the couch, letting everyone in.

 

"Yeah, we'll join you guys. But first, hey Orange have you seen Reaper drop by at all?" Hunter asks him, making Sun and Moon's eyes widen. He's what Night told Flower to stay away from. Why is Hunter asking him that?

 

"No I haven't seen him at all. Why do you ask?" he asks, having is cigarette still in his mouth.

 

"He wanted to introduce himself to Flower and see if she's okay but, I don't trust his intentions when he says that. So, we came here to make sure she's okay." Hunter finishes, leaning against the wall next to the TV. Moon flies over to Flower's room, trying to open it to find it locked. Strange. He doesn't remember her locking it but probably locked it when she got out to change and knows there's other people here. He goes ahead and knocks on the door to make sure she's okay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You got out of the shower, feeling refreshed and relaxed from today's stresses. It still bothers you about that girl who knew your name. You are brought out of your thoughts when you hear knocking on your bedroom door from your bathroom. You cover yourself in your black robe, heading out of the bathroom to see who it is.

 

"Hey Flower. Are you alright in there?" it was Moon. Why is he asking that? Of course your fine. You were just taking a shower.

 

"I'm fine Moon. I'm just about to get ready. I'll be out soon." you reassure him. You know how worried he gets.

 

"Flower. Hunter, Cross and Dust are here and they said Reaper came to visit you. He hasn't shown up at all and they wanted to make sure you were okay as well." Moon said making you freeze in place of the name he just said. Reaper? Why... Why would he want to see you? And why would Hunter be worried for you? 

 

"Alright Moon thanks for telling me. I'll be out soon so just entertain our guests until I'm out." you say, heading back towards your bathroom. The presence has made itself more known to you, making.you get your magic ready to attack the unknown presence. Before you could do anything though, you feel something sharp on your back, making you freeze what you were doing. You can hear footsteps in your room, making you want to turn around, but the sharp object dug itself a little more into your back, knowing you were trying to turn around and warning you.

 

"Well well. So your Flower. Such a pretty face you have as well as a voice. And you knew my presence was in the room right as I walked through your door. That's very interesting since that's a rare gift to have to sense a Reaper." a smooth baritone voice sounded in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... Are you gonna have a bad time or is someone gonna have a good time?
> 
> So.... Next chapter will be semi explicit and will have this ; on it while actual explicit chapters will have this on it *. If anyone wants to help me out with ideas for nex chapter, let me know. I have ideas but would love to hear yours


	17. Chapter 16;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ hope you guys enjoy this little scene. Welp i gotta update tags now.

 

' _Are you kidding me?! In my own room?_ ' you thought to yourself as you stand in front of your bathroom door, with the sharp object still pressing on your back. Did he say a Reaper?... Oh no.. It can't be... You hear Yoru growling from inside your head, confirming that it is who you think it is.

 

"Well hello to you too. Now how about you get the hell out of my room that you barged into uninvited Reaper." you tell him with a strong tone, who you have yet to see his appearance.

 

"Now that's rude, considering I came to see how you're feeling after passing out back there earlier. But I let myself in, knowing that you wouldn't freely invite me in." he says to you, stepping closer to you. He's getting too close to your comfort, you need to get in your bathroom before he knows something. Everything dies whatever is in close range to just his presence. You focused your magic in your hand, since he's behind you, hiding your glowing markings from his sight from underneath your black robe. You quickly turn around, using your magic to push him away from you the object on your back gone, now seeing it was his scythe. He hits your bedframe falling onto the ground. Who the hell did he think he was, putting his scythe on your back like that? You see his appearance now.

 

He's wearing a pitch black cloak with a skull at the top with ropes around it. His eyes, black as darkness itself, void of any light whatsoever. Ropes are also around his waist line, probably to hold the cloak in place. You can feel the actual presence of Death and darkness surrounding him and you now see why people and other Monsters are scared of him. You shiver slightly in place, he was so close to you. Stop thinking. You quickly got into your bathroom, shutting the door behind you and locking it. You let out a breath of air that you didn't know you were holding, slumping onto the floor putting your head onto the door. You then realized something... You didn't lock your bedroom door yourself.... He did. Why? You need to get away from the bathroom door. He could be on the other side of it. You stand up quickly, only to fall back down onto the ground. You feel something wrapped around your foot, seeing it was a tendril of darkness around it. You try to pull away only for it to drag you closer to the door. You see more tendrils of darkness seeping through the crack of your bathroom door. Shit. Not good. This is bad, really bad.

 

" _Flower contact Sun or Moon now! He must not get in or get any closer to you. That was a close call back there." Y_ oru said, you can feel his darkness coming off of him from inside your head, wanting to protect you.

 

" _Yoru don't. If you use your darkness, he'll definitely know something. Stand down."_ you say, summoning a magic knife, cutting the tendril off your foot. You hear a grunt from behind the door. Did that hurt him? Well, darkness IS a part of him so it would not surprise you. You stand back up going towards the shower. You focus your magic, trying to reach either Sun or Moon.

 

" _Sun, Moon. Get in my room NOW! It's-"_ you were cut off when you feel the darkness wrapping around your body very quickly, putting your arms and legs together to where you couldn't move. One then wraps around your neck tight but enough to let you breath still. Your breath hitches when you hear the door lock unlock by the darkness. The door slams open, revealing Reaper and his left eyesocket breathing to life of blue magic flames and a blue iris.

 

"You know, you're very interesting and the first to not be scared of my presence. What's even more interesting is you not being effected even a little of my presence either. So, who are you that also holds a dark presence and knew my name?" Reaper asks, standing in the doorway, the tendrils source coming from underneath his robe. You thrash around in the tendrils hold, making them tighten more around you.

 

"Go to hell." you tell him, your right eye flaring with purple magic, making your markings glow. Reaper laughs, making you give him a questioning look. He looks in your direction, making eye contact with you.

 

"You've got guts, standing up to Death himself. You're very intriguing, which I find very rare to find. I wonder what else I can learn about you." he says to you, you feel the darkness creeping underneath your robe, making you freak out. You thrash around more violently, making him pin you on the wall. You hear slamming on your bedroom door, making Reaper's darkness stop creeping into your robe.

 

"Damn it. Looks like our time is up sweetheart. Know this though. No matter where you go, or how long it takes, I will always have my eye on you." he says to you, the darkness dropping you to the ground. You rub your neck where the tendril held it.

 

"Do NOT call me 'sweetheart' asshole. Do not think I won't tell Asgore about this." you threaten to him, making him chuckle and close his eyes, the darkness going back under his robe.

 

"He wouldn't be able to do anything even if he could. That doesn't scare me sweetheart. Until our next encounter, see ya." he disappears into the darkness of your room, the bedroom door slams open, revealing Moon transformed into Machoke. You stand there in the bathroom, taking in what he said. Keep an eye on you? Great. He can hide anywhere in the darkness. How would you talk with your parents now? Moon transforms back into Mew.

 

 _"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he find out?"_ he asks you telepathically, not wanting the guests to hear what they are saying. You shake your head, making Moon sigh in relief.

 

"Moon please go out, let me get ready so we can leave please. I just want to have a good time. No more shit happening in one day." you say to him. He chuckles and leaves, closing the bedroom door behind. You get your bra on by strapping it on. You put your underwear on next. You go ahead and take off your robe now that you finally have some coverage on. You put on your shirt and black jeans, heading to the bathroom to do your hair. You take your brush and straighten your hair, pinning your bangs on the right to the side. You breath in and out, finally ready to leave. You walk out into your bedroom and open your door, only to have all your guests run up to you.

 

"Are you alright?! Moon quickly got up and started slamming into your door!" Hunter said first. You really don't want to explain what happened. They can't do anything anyways if you did tell them.

 

"I'm fine guys can we please go now? I just fell is all." you lied, hiding it discreetly perfectly. All Hunter does is sigh and steps back along with everyone else. Sun and Moon follow behind you as you grab your small black purse holding your phone and wallet. You also grab your dorm key from the kitchen, putting it into your purse as well. Lastly, you grab your rainbow faux-furred black hoodie and put it on your shoulder. You, Blueberry, Orange, Hunter, Dust and Cross all head out into the courtyard of the college. It was dusk now, the sun nowhere to be seen but can see the very small detail of purple and very dark red in the sky. The temperature out here was very comfortable for how you wanted to travel. You look towards Sun and Moon, giving them a smile, you look up behind you where the roof is and teleport up there. Sun and Moon fly up towards you while you're walking on the roof enjoying the small breeze. Everyone else looks up to where you're at, giving you a questioning look.

 

"So, are you guys ready to leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe wanna talk? Have some art? Here's my tumblr for those wanting to talk 
> 
> http://tumblr.pokemonundertalefever.com


	18. Chapter 17

Everyone below stares at you, trying to figure out how you will get them all to the community that's a good 10 miles away from the University. All you do is give a warm smile, not knowing of what you have planned, you hoped they would like it, to see what you did all the time back at your home. You signal to Sun and Moon, having them take to the skies and start transforming. Their tiny bodies expand to that of a giant snake body, yellow ring and lined markings forming on the body. Their heads become those of a dragon, two horns forming from the top of the head. Two small arms with sharp claws form onto their bodies. They spiral each other, coming down towards you again both transformed into Rayquazas. Sun was green while Moon was black. Their heads both on each of your sides, having you pet them, making them give off a small growl like purr. You look to everyone again this time they all have shocked or awe struck faces.

"So, are you guys ready or what?" you ask them again, having your arms crossed. Sun and Moon fly down slowly, their bodies extended for them to climb on them. You stay on the roof still, watching what they do. You see other Monsters coming by, wanting to see Sun and Moon seeing only a couple of familiar faces and new ones. One that got your attention was a skeleton with a giant paintbrush behind his back and a long brown scarf having what looked like ink stains at the ends, along with two others with him. One seemed like he had a bright personality, wearing a yellow cape, a gold crown with a sun carved out in the middle of it, yellow gloves and his pinpricks of light were yellow. The other holding a dark aura, his body looked like ooze, having oozing tentacles coming from his back. He had dark blue light pinpricks. You jump down, having your magic making you go down slowly like your hovering down, markings lighting up softly doing so, wanting to meet the new skeletons. You land softly onto the ground walking towards them. They look towards you, the one with the bright personality running towards you.

"Hello! Are those your Guardians?! I thought they were tiny cats, now they are giant flying dragon like creatures." he says with enthusiasm in his voice, making you give a small giggle seeing the excitement radiating off of him. He's so curious it's cute!

"Yes they are and you are correct. Their original forms are tiny cats. However, I had them transform so everyone that wants to come with me to the community can go. By the way, the name's Flower we haven't met yet." you say putting your hand out. He shakes it with excitement.

"My name is Dream! And over there is my brother Nightmare next to Ink with the giant paintbrush." he says, taking your hand and dragging you towards his brother and Ink, catching you by surprise. Ink and Nightmare look at you being dragged towards them by Dream.

"Brother! This is Flower! Those are her Guardians over there! They can transform. Isn't that awesome?!" Dream says with his eyes becoming stars as he talks. Nightmare shrugs it off looking at you now. He holds out one of his tentacles out towards you. Do they act as his arms?

"I'm Nightmare as you already know from my brother there." he says nonchalantly as he has his eyes closed with his tentacle extended to you still. You look at it, seeing it's solid but will the ooze stick to you? You slowly take his tentacle into your hand shaking it. It feels slimy but taking your hand back, no residue was left behind. How interesting and weird.

"A pleasure to meet you too Nightmare. And you must be Ink right? Dream told me your name while he was bringing me towards you guys." you say to him, looking in his direction. His face starts turning a rainbow shade. Was he shy? Out of nowhere he takes your hand and shakes it. He also starts observing you, mostly your markings on your right arm. Well, it's pretty abnormal for a human arm to be gray. You start to feel a little uncomfortable with him studying you like this. You clear your throat, grabbing his attention. Sun and Moon stare at him as well, making the atmosphere tense around you.

"Sorry. I've never seen markings such as yours. Your arm is intriguing as well. Does your arm flow with magic? Is it why it's that color?" he keeps asking questions, making you more uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Ink, but you're making Flower uncomfortable." Moon says as he lowers his head towards you and Ink. Ink backs away quickly, looking the other way. You sigh not wanting to think you're mad at him. You want to make everyone around you feel comfortable, not make them feel bad. It makes your SOUL hurt seeing people get hurt or any other negative emotion. You put on your jacket to cover your arms but keep your face uncovered.

"Ink I'm not mad at you or upset. I'm just... Not used to people staring is all. This is all new to me." you say truthfully. The only people you have been around were your guardians and your parents. He gives a smile to you and a thumbs up showing that it's alright. You give him a smile back and a giggle. You see Trainer and Gengar next to Sun and Moon.

"Hey boys! You riding along too?" you ask Trainer and Gengar. Trainer gives a chuckle and brings out a pokeball. It was tiny at first but becomes it's regular size when he pushes the middle button.

"We'll come along too, but we have our own ride." he say throwing the pokeball into the air, a bright light coming out from it. You see a Pokemon coming out of it, a shape of a bird Pokemon that is. It spreads it's wings, the bright light disappearing while doing so. The bird was a sky blue color. It held a blue crest on its head, tail long and wavy. It was an Articuno! Trainer has an Articuno, a legendary?! It flies back down, pulling it's wings back down folded.

"Wow, you've taken good care of it Trainer. It's feathers are very healthy. Can I pet it?" you ask wanting permission first before doing anything, walking towards them.

"It doesn't really take kindly to strangers but you can try." he says to you while shrugging his shoulders. You approach slowly and carefully, showing you are not a threat. It's red eyes staring at your purple ones. You put out your hand to it only halfway, wanting to wait to see what it does. 

"She has a warm and kind spirit Trainer." it says with a soft tone of voice, catching you off guard. It talked?! Wait.... Can Gengar talk too? You thought that only your Guardians could talk. Could it be because of this Universe you're in? Trainer see your reaction and starts laughing. You cross your arms together, getting a little embarrassed, making your cheeks turn a very faint red with purple from your magic. You feel a nuzzle on your shoulder, seeing it was Articuno, making Trainer stop laughing and his reaction like yours. You pet its head, feeling the power of ice coursing through it since you can feel ice from your ice wolf Kori.. You stop what you're doing and look at the group going with you.

"Hey Ink, are you guys coming along too?" you ask towards him, Dream and, Nightmare. Dream jumps up and down, quickly jumping onto Sun's back, Sun turns looking at who jumped on her back. Nightmare joins Dream along with Ink. Out from your peripheral vision you see Asgore and Toriel coming out along with a child. You look towards their direction. Wait is that-

"Ah I see your making friends quickly Flower. Are you guys heading into the community?" Asgore asks, the child peeking from behind him. You tilt your head to them. They are wearing a blue sweater with two blue stripes along the shirt. Their eyes were closed. Are they blind? Their hair was short and brown. The child comes out from behind walking towards you. You give a warm smile to them, making the giggle and smile back. They walk up towards you, having their hands out. They start to sign to you.

'Are you Flower? I heard about you from my parents. Are you heading towards the community? I was heading there myself to meet everyone.' they sign to you. It was a good thing your mom taught you how to read sign language as well as signing back.

'Yes I am. Would you like to come with us? You can ride on me Frisk.' you sign to Frisk, making them tilt their head. In your head, Sky is jumping up and down, excited to finally be able to fly into the sky again.

'How did you know my name? I did not tell you my name.' they say to you. You kneel down to their level, rustling their hair making them giggle.

"You are the savior and ambassador of Monster kind. I've seen you on TV and I gotta say that was very brave of you to do that. Hey Sun, Moon. Go ahead and take everyone to the community. I'll follow behind." you yell towards them, they nod their heads, everyone getting onto Sun and Moon. On Sun were Dream, Nightmare, Ink, Blueberry, and Orange. On Moon were Dust, Cross, Blue, Papyrus, and Hunter. Trainer and Gengar get onto Articuno. Sun and Moon take off slow at first then speed off into the skies. Articuno flaps it's wings, lifting off the ground following Sun and Moon, ice particles trailing from behind. You look towards Frisk, signaling them to give you just a minute to prepare.

"Would you like to wear my hoodie Frisk? It'll be chilly up there. Also could you hold my purse please?" you ask them, they give a nod. You hand him your black hand purse and hoodie, making it a little big on them but the sight is cute. You back away a little bit to have room to transform.

'Sky, ready to take flight?' you ask her in your head. She gives a howl, jumping up and disappearing into wind gusts. You close your eyes, the wind picking up around you and circling you, making you not visible to Frisk and them. Your hair starts to grow into white and light blue fur, nose transforming into a small wolf snout. On your forehead was a tiny blue gem. White wings form off the sides of your body. Finally, you go on all fours, having the body of a wolf now. Your tail was puffy like a cloud, fur wisps on the sides. The wind dissipates around you, now a wolf stands where you were.

"Flower where did you go?" you hear Frisk say. Your wolves can use telepathy to talk to people who can't talk.

"Don't worry Frisk. I am Flower, but I transformed into my Air form. This is Sky. Sky, this is Frisk, Toriel and Asgore." your voice echoes. Sky bounds towards Frisk, wagging her tail to them.

"It's finally nice to meet you all! I'm Sky as Flower said and you can talk to me through telepathy Frisk so you don't have to sign to me. Are you ready to go?" She says, her blue eyes meeting Frisk's eyes.

"Be careful my child. Sky, take good care of them. Humans are able to travel around the community as well." Toriel says.

"Sky could I speak to you privately to the side since Flower can hear as well." Asgore says, coming up towards Toriel and Frisk. Frisk pets Sky on the head, making her wag her tail before following Asgore. He kneels down to Sky's level of eye contact as well as lowering his voice.

"Listen closely Flower. Humans are freely able to walk in and out of the community. However, they have not seen or heard of Hybrids before. You and your mother are the only ones and must be kept that way understand? People can talk and will want answers as to why a human has magic and can use it for the wrong purposes if in the wrong hands. Hide your markings if you come across any humans." he says to you in a serious tone. Sky nods to Asgore, taking in his talk and the seriousness of it. She and the other wolves know well the consequences. Sky walks back towards Frisk and Toriel, kneeling down and spreads her right wing down for Frisk to climb on. They wrap their arms around her neck but not too much only to be able to hang on. Sky stands back up, walking at first then starts running while having her wings out. Sky takes into the air, the beats of her wings being heard every flap. Time for the ambassador to experience the way you travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have an idea planned for the next chapter but, tell me what AUS you guys as reader want to meet next. Toodles~


	19. Chapter 18

Sky kicks her legs up higher into the air while her wings beat upwards from her body, taking her and Frisk further up into the star filled sky. You can feel the wind yourself, being a part of Sky. Frisk hangs on a little tighter as to make sure they don't fall off. Sky howls into the night sky, finally able to feel her own element again. Frisk giggles at her, making you giggle with them. Sky stays in glide form staying straight towards the community, the clouds hiding you from sight of any humans. Her fur swaying with the wind hitting it.

"Flower, how many forms do you have and is this your monster form?" Frisk asks as they snuggle more into the fur of your hoodie to stay warm.

"No, they are also my Guardians but they live in the void of my head, watching me from there from my point of view. They can warn me when there is danger around when I can't see it. To be honest, I'm not sure what kind of monster I am. I would think I'm wolf since I can half transform as well. I have nine forms of different elements." you say to Frisk with your voice through telepathy. You're standing next to Yoru and Spirit in your head while also being with Sky. You pet Spirit's head with her nuzzling into your hand. Sky goes up more and lets Frisk touch the puffy clouds that litter the night sky. The moon was getting close to half full, reminding you to check your calender of when the full moon starts. You feel Yoru tense and he starts growling.

"Yoru what's wrong? Someone following us?" you ask him petting his head to help calm him. He nods to you. Sky can sense someone as well and stops in the sky, flapping her wings while checking her surroundings to see if she can see anyone. She looks left and right, turning her body to check behind as well.

"What's wrong Sky?" Frisk asks, petting her soft fur on her head. Sky's ears perk up, hearing the sound of a different pair of beating wings coming closer to them from the left. Sky starts growling, getting at an attack stance if the presence attacks. Out from the clouds, you slightly see the tips of the wings, seeing they are black. They are not small either, indicating that it is not a small bird just flying by. Frisk sees this as well and pats Skys head to get her attention.

"Don't worry. It's not an enemy. It's another student from the University. He must've followed us up here." Frisk says, making Sky calm down a little bit but not fully dropping her guard. The presence finally reveals himself, showing that it was a winged skeleton. His wings were pitch black like a ravens wings. He was wearing a pair of orange goggles like ones you see skiers wear when going downhill. His shirt was a light blue color. His jacket was close to black but was just a very dark blue color with the faux fur being black on it. He also wore dark blue basketball shorts. His feet held slippers but the tips held talon like claws. He takes his goggles off, showing his left eye was holding a half yellow and half blue pupil while his right was a normal white light. His wings were about a foot longer than yours when you fly with your own wings.

"Sorry for sneaking behind you like that. I wanted to introduce myself to you but you took off before I could so I followed you. I'm Birdtale Sans but everyone calls me Raven here." he says, his wings beating heavily to stay airborne with you. Sky's wings can also be heard beating to stay airborne.

"I'm Flower but who you see in front of you is my Air Wolf Guardian, Sky. I would shake your hand but as you can see, I just have paws." your voice echoes while you giggle. Raven chuckles with you.

"We're heading towards the community to meet Flower's Guardians and everyone else meeting us there. Are you going there as well?" Sky asks Raven, he shakes his head in agreement, putting his goggles back on.

"How about we race there, see who's faster?" Raven asks you. Sky shakes her head no, making Raven pout a little.

"I'll take a rain check on that. I have Frisk with me and want to make sure they get to the Community safely okay?" you tell him with your voice, he gives you a thumbs up. You both continue your path straight the the community, flying side by side of each other. You can't shake off the feeling that someone else was following you, watching you behind the darkness of the clouds around you. Yoru can sense your discomfort and nuzzles your shoulder. Sky and Raven were playing around by circling under each other and going back side by side, making you feel happy that your Wolf Guardians were even getting along with others. 

Yoru can sense them, the few presence watching you closely, probably sent by your father from what happened earlier today. He keeps to himself, keeping you unaware of the presence following. In the distance, you start seeing the lights from the community, making it look like a light show from the elevation you're at. You can see a few passing cars going in and out of the Community from Humans visiting. You stare in awe, seeing something new beside the nature of the wilderness where you lived at for pretty much your whole life. Raven went up ahead, not knowing Sky stopped to stare down below. He stops flying and looks behind seeing Sky's eyes glowing with curiousness and excitement. He flies towards you, nudging Sky. She jumps from the sudden nudge, being engrossed from the view.

"You coming down? Can't really enjoy anything up here besides the view." he says, taking his leave by folding his wings and diving down to the community below. All you can do is just glide down slowly with Frisk still being on Sky's back.

"Hang on Frisk, we're flying down now." you tell them, they wrap around Sky's neck firmly. Sky folds her wings down, diving down fast at first. She then brings her wings out to glide the rest of the way down. The buildings get bigger and the lights glow brighter the lower you go. Sky brings out her feet, her wings folding up to glide down slowly. She beats her wings until her feet touch the ground, dust kicking up from the ground while doing so. Once you touched the ground, Frisk jumps off, their hair all messed up from the flight. This makes Sky giggle, making Frisk look up at Sky with a confusing look. They feel their hair, seeing why Sky was giggling. They laugh along with Sky until they were interrupted by Raven.

"Hey kiddo, aren't you supposed to meet Alphys at her lab to watch anime? I'll give you a lift there." he says to Frisk. Frisk hands over your jacket and small handbag to Sky. She carries them in her mouth but not hard enough to tear through the fabric. They wave at Sky and she waves her wing toward them as a type of wave. Raven takes off with Frisk in his arms towards their destination. Now it's time to change back into your form.

"Flower I think it would be better to fly somewhere else so humans don't see you transforming." Sky suggests to you. 

"Alright let's go somewhere outside the community but close enough so I can walk in. I'll have to diguise my markings and my eyes to not draw attention to myself as well." you say as Sky takes off into the Sky again this time landing at the Community gate. You see a small forest and have Sky go towards there. Once you were out of sight, Sky sets down your jacket and purse. You start transforming back into your form. The wings start turning into the wind as well as the fur on your body. You start to stand up on your own two feet. Instead of your eyes your natural purple color, they became green with your right eye not glowing with magic. You go ahead and conceal your markings on your face but leave the ones on your arm since it'll be covered by your jacket. You throw on your jacket and pick up your purse from the ground. You walk towards the Community again this time as yourself. Hopefully no trouble will happen while you're here.

You walk inside the Community, your steps crunching on the ground below you. Around you were other people walking around going in and out of buildings. There were many buildings to explore around you. First though, you need to find your Guardians. You don't see them or the others that travelled on them around. You can't use your wings to fly to find them since Asgore told you to keep your magic to yourself. You'll just have to keep walking around until you can find them. You continue walking straight until you can find them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seems she didn't feel his presence this time. He followed Flower to the Community. He felt more than on presence just like his, having him investigate what they belong to. He goes onto the roof of a building, seeing two hooded figures staying close to Flower when she walks, jumping onto different buildings. He summons his darkness, having them sneak behind the hooded figures.

"So you two have a reason spying on a girl?" he asks, surprising the two hooded figures. One of them turns around and scoffs at him.

"None of your damn business Reaper. Go do your job sending souls to rest." the hooded figure who scoffed at him said in a raspy tone. Reaper has the darkness wrap around their necks, dragging them towards his face and away from their sight on Flower. His eyes held a pitch black darkness but they could tell he was pissed.

"I'm not going to ask again. Tell me the reason. Now." Reaper said in a dark tone, the darkness wrapping around their necks tighter, making them gag for air. He releases the grip a little on the one who scoffed at him. 

"W-we were ordered to watch over her!" he says in a raspy frightened tone. The other one just nods in agreement with him.

"Who ordered you to watch over her?" he asks them, this time in a more deep quiet tone.

"Black Night. Black Night ordered us." the one who was quiet said in a quiet high voice. Interesting. Why would Night want these low level Reapers to watch over this girl? Was there something special about her? He lets their necks go, having them land hard on the roof.

"Well, you tell Night that she has a new bodyguard now." Reaper says with his smile becoming bigger. He has more of a reason now to have his eyes on you now. The two look at him with shocked expressions.

"Are you fuckin crazy!? No one stands up to Night. You tell him yourself. I'm not messing with him." the raspy toned hooded figure said. They both disappear into the darkness. Reaper climbs up further onto the roof, seeing you enter a building that looked abandoned. Behind you though were a group of humans following. Reaper disappears into the darkness, becoming invisible and heading towards the building.


	20. Chapter 19;

You walk past a group of drunken humans, paying them no mind. Just keep to yourself and you won't find any trouble. You glanced over at them, quickly looking at their SOULS. You can read a little bit of it since you're still new at learning about stats and reading SOULS. Their main colors were darkened, telling you that they have done negative things to other people. Little did you know, that group was following behind you. You stopped in front of a building that looked abandoned, but maybe has not been used yet since it looks brand new. You walk inside of it. Holy crap! The inside was huge compared to the outside. You look around, seeing packed up boxes around the building here and there. There were also metal beams around as well. You see that half of the roof was unfinished, indicating that this building is still in construction. Moonlight came shining down from the top, no clouds could be seen in the clear star filled sky. Where were the signs then? 

From behind you hear talking and take cover behind a group of metal beams, clutching your purse to yourself. Why did you have to be alone now at all times? You did not like being alone, feeling anxiety creeping up inside you. You feel your magic reacting to your emotions. You must stay calm. Don't let them see you have magic. You peer from behind the beams and see it's the same group of drunk humans from earlier.  Their group consisted of about 5 people it looks like. They have their flashlights on from their phones, showing you have a slight advantage, being able to see in the dark.

"I thought we were sticking to the plan." a slurred deep voice said to someone else.

"Come on. Since when was the last time you've seen a female human around here huh? I just wanna have some fun with her." another male voice said, making you shiver at what he wants to do with you. No, stay brave. What plan was one of them talking about?

"Dude we came here to set fire to one of these buildings of this monster infested community. Damn things should go back where they came from." the slurred voice that spoke earlier said, making you clench your fists. How were they able to walk in this Community with what they wanted to do? You clench your teeth, wanting to have these humans have justice onto them. Your SOUL is telling you to run, but you know if you run, they will destroy not only one building, but the fire will spread to others, ones with businesses and people. Your right hand is clutching the beam too hard, making a nail come off of it and clattering to the ground.

"What was that?! It came from over there. Come on out girlie~. We won't hurt you." it was that same guy you heard saying he wanted to have fun. You need to protect this Community and those in it. You put your hand purse in your coat pocket, putting your hood up, you shroud your face, concealing it in darkness. You come out, pretending to be scared as to lower their guards. Who would think a five foot girl would be harmful? They'll learn the hard way though you think to yourself.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm not causing you any trouble." you feign innocence, shaking a little to show you're scared but are just acting.

"What's a cutie like you doing here in a Monster Community? They don't deserve to be here with us. They killed children! They deserve to be dead and rot in the mountain." a guy with messy blonde hair said, he was a big guy. He'll be hard to take down. You were getting angrier the more hate they talk about monsters. They have every right to be up on the Surface and enjoy the Sun, the sky, the wind. Your magic is getting more worked up, your disguised eyes flickering from your purple eyes to green, the right green one starting to glow.

 _"Control your emotions Flower, or you'll be caught."_ Spirit said calmly to you, helping you calm down. You take a deep breath, your magic fading away again.

"M-Monsters have more of a right to be here than we do." you say with a cold tone but hide it with a timid voice, showing your threat is not to be taking seriously. The group steps closer to you, you take a step back.

"Oh, so your a Monster fucker huh? Heh well how about we change your mind cutie~." the messy blonde says, taking out a pocket knife from his pants. The other four men do the same. Not good, you can't defend yourself with your magic, let alone heal if you get hurt. You'll just have to do what you can with the defense skills you learned from your mom and dad.

"Guys. She's just one girl. Do we all need knives out? I'm sure one of us can just hold her down." a short black haired guy with a lean figure said. The messy blonde gave a chuckle, motioning for the others to stand back. You assume he's the leader of the small group.

"You're right dude. Heh I'll start first." he says, walking towards you with his knife glinting from the moonlit beam from top of the roof. You keep stepping back, getting him away from his group as far as possible just enough for you to take him down before the others could reach you.

"Show me that pretty face of yours cutie~. Don't hide yourself." he says to you. Just as he's close enough, you grab his arm, hitting a pressure point in his arm, having him drop his knife. He yells, startling the others to come over to help. You then side sweep his feet, catching him off balance, once he's low enough, you hit his pressure point in his neck as hard as you can, knocking him unconscious. The others come over yelling at you.

"You little bitch! We're not going easy on you now!" the lean black haired guy said. He charges at you with his knife, going to swipe at your side. You dodge in the knick of time, jacket flying open with the wind, your tank top got cut a little thankfully not your jacket. From behind, a stocky tall red head swipes at you. You duck down, your hair getting cut a little from the red tips. From your blind spot, a blonde pony tailed hair man punches your side, making you lose your breath. The black haired guy takes the advantage and cuts your left side, making you hiss in pain. He chuckles to himself, seeing he cut you. You kick the guy in front of you in his balls, making him grunt in pain and fall to the ground. It was the pony tailed guy. The last guy had medium long brown hair, kicking you in your stomach. You cough from lack of air, being hit in the stomach and fall to the ground.

"You're a real feisty one aren't ya? We're gonna have fun with you~." the brown haired guy said, pushing you down to the ground. The red head and black haired guy pins your arms down. You struggle against them, the cut on your side bleeding while doing so. You're still too weak from being kicked and punched in your stomach area. The blonde grunts while getting up from unconsciousness, growling and piercing his gaze at you. He walks over, kicking you hard on your right side. You grunt in pain, your lungs desperate for air, eyes going blurry. You cough blood and are close to losing consciousness. You must stay awake. Your wolves are going crazy not being able to do anything, pacing and growling. Wait... That's it!

 _"Lightning, make a distraction by making a bright electrical current! I can teleport out while their blinded!"_ you quickly say to him. He focuses on one of the machines about 30 feet away from you and the group of men and noises come from it. The men stop their advances on you, seeing what the noise is. You close your eyes tightly in advance, eyes being shadowed by your hood so the men can't see your eyes closed. The machine explodes, causing a bright light to explode from it. The men yell, covering their eyes from the light, feeling their hold on you not there anymore. You quickly teleport out of the circle of men. you're in a lot of pain, but slowly run out towards the building entrance. The men are recovering from their temporary blindness, seeing you gone.

"Where'd that bitch go?! She's not getting away!" 

"There she is over there!" they yell, you run as fast as you could to get out of the building. Your lungs burning from still trying to recover.  Your running speed decreased from the cut on your side. Your breaths are shallow and fast, greedily trying to get air to get away from the group. You feel your phone vibrate, quickly getting your purse out and checking the number.

_**Unknown number** _

You answer anyway, needing any kind of help from the men chasing you. Your breath is labored, lungs trying to catch up with you. You need to heal yourself.

"H-hello?" you said through the phone, voice hoarse while talking.

 _"Flower?"_ a deep baritone voice said through the phone. Blue?! How'd he get your number? Sun and Moon! Of course! You waste no time telling him the code for when you're in danger, hopefully Sun and Moon can hear you.

"Code Red, Code Red!" you yell through the phone, leaning against a wall near you, catching your breath. The blood from your cut is seeping down through your pants now. 

"Over there! There she is!" the group has caught up to you. You hang up the phone, quickly putting it back in your purse stuffing it back in your pocket. Just as you were about to run, the big blonde guy yanked your short hair in his big hands when he grabbed your hood, causing you to yelp in pain. He takes his other hand and puts it on your mouth to muffle your yells. He and his group drag you into an empty alleyway. The black haired guy takes his knife to your neck, putting your hood down revealing your disguised green eyes to them.

"Whooo! You're even gorgeous up close. You'll be fun to play with~." he whispers close to your ear, licking your neck while doing so, smelling pure alcohol off his breath. This disgusts you. You headbutt him from your side, causing him to stumble his steps backwards. He checks his nose, seeing that it's bleeding. He growls, coming up to you and punching you in the stomach again. This time, you can't even catch your breath with this guys hand on your face, covering your mouth and nose. You stuggle furiously trying to catch your breath. You have no choice, you made your teeth sharp like your wolves, biting the guys hand, making him jump up and seeing it bleed with deep teeth punctures in his hand. You take a deep breath, gasping for air after being hit. You stay strong. Don't pass out you chant to yourself.

"W-What the fuck?! The hell are you with fuckin teeth like that?!" he exclaims. You chuckle hoarsely, coughing blood in the process. You show everyone your teeth, seeing them not sharp to everyone.

"Stop playing around dude before one of those monsters comes by. Hurry up!" the black hair guy says.

"I'm the boss! You don't tell me what to do!" the blonde guy covers your eyes with a cloth, making you unable to see anything. You feel the cold blade on your chest, going down about to cut your tank top. You kick your legs, seeing they are not pinned down. Those drunk idiots. You kick someone, hearing them fall to the ground. You feel your legs being sat on, the weight too much for you to kick off.

"Don't scream or we'll cut that pretty throat of yours open." you don't know the voice it belongs to. The blonde covers your mouth back up. You feel them unbutton your pants. Damn them you'll scream your lungs out before they get the chance to even cut.  They stop all of a sudden. 

You feel the air around you. It's filled with magic. With whose, you do not know. Your mouth is still covered, the hand bleeding is getting on your mouth. You can taste the iron and it disgusts you that he put his hurt hand back on your mouth. You yell to whoever it was that you know is a monster, back to struggling to get free. The blonde stands you up with him, his other arm around your neck, choking you to the point where you can't struggle to get free.

"Come any closer and the bitch gets cut. She'd rather be with you guys then her own race, it's disgusting." the blonde holding you says. You feel a dark wind rush past you, knocking the blonde off of you. You fall to the ground, catching yourself with your hands onto the ground. You go to get back up, until something drags you towards someone. You take the cloth off your eyes, blinking them open and see you're in front of.... R-Reaper?! What the hell is he doing here? You look to your side, seeing that the group of men were gone. You try to back up from him to keep him from feeling your presence, only for him to have his darkness drag you back to him.

"Really? Trying to get away from your savior without a thank you?" he says with a smug tone. Was he watching you struggle the whole time?! You stand up glaring a cold look at him. Keep your emotions down don't let him get to you. You were about to say something until he cuts you off with his darkness covering your mouth.

"I don't like this look on you. Change back to how you look." he demands you, his black eyes staring into yours. Who the hell is this guy telling you what to do?! He's not your boss or will he ever be! You swat the darkness from your mouth, growling at him.

"You don't tell me what to do. I didn't need your help and even if I did you could've helped a LOT earlier so piss off!" you say venomly to him, your teeth baring sharp fangs instead of dull human ones. He stares you down until a blast of magic hits you, making you hit the wall behind you hard. He wraps a tendril of darkness around your throat, walking closer and closer to you.

"If you don't need my help, maybe I'll help myself to reaping your SOUL by waiting until you bleed out from your wound slowly and painfully." he says darkly, making you wince at his tone, but regain your composure. He steps closer to you, making you start to claw at the tendril at your neck. He takes his hand and starts to close the distance between him and your SOUL, until he gets surrounded by blue magic, stopping him and dropping you. You fall with a thud, seeing Blue in front of you now, pushing Reaper back with his magic.

"You've done your job sending those humans to the Royal Guard. You have no business with Flower. Leave. **Now**." Blue says, his eyesockets void of any light except his left eye is burning with a blue flamed iris. Reaper huffs, disappearing into the darkness. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You feel a hand on your back, making you jump back.

"Hey it's just me. Sun and Moon heard you and told all of us what it means. Are you alright?" he asks with concern, checking your wound on your side. You're covered in bruises in your stomach area and face. You get up, only to hiss in pain. Blue helps you up.

"I'm gonna teleport us to the lab alright?" he says, all you do is nod. You just want to get back to Sun and Moon, get out of this stupid disguise and heal yourself up. You both disappear with blue magic wisps left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaper just disappeared back onto the roof, watching you and Blue carefully. He did NOT like those humans touching you. He wanted his scent on you and his alone. His magic stirred in his bones when he sees Blue touching you. He wants to be the only one to touch you, feel you, he was close, so close to doing that, feeling the darkness was with you as well. He'll wait again until you're all alone to make another move. First though, he's gonna go pay a visit to Night, figure out why this girl is so important he had Repears watching over her. He disappears into the night, trails of darkness left behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO holy moly, shit got real! Close to 3k words! Wow this is probably my longest chapter so far. Oh boy poor Reaper he wants you so bad..... He don't like anyone touching. Leave a like if you're enjoying this so far, I know I am. Peace y'all!! Wanna chat, have ideas? Hit me up on my tumblr!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com
> 
> -Torri


	21. Chapter 20

This way of teleporting is very new to you, clutching onto Blue to not be lost in this endless darkness and coldness your passing through. What was this place your travelling through? You've felt this before but from where again? Wait.... Gaster's aura had this feeling around him. Did he live here? If so, was he trapped, or is he in tune with this place? You feel the ground below you again, your stomach queezy and sick from the travel. It did not help with your injuries you sustained either, making you collapse to the ground, still conscious, but just wanting to stay still for a minute. 

"Shit, are you alright? Heh d-don't go _falling_ for me already. I knew you could teleport as well and thought you were used to it." Blue kneels to you, helping you up. You look around your surroundings, seeing you're in a white room. You see a green couch as well as a big screen TV on the wall with a coffee table in the middle of it. Around that area were empty cups of what seemed to be ramen cups? Someone really likes ramen you think to yourself. Your adrenaline from earlier is now starting to wear off, making the cut more apparent to you now, pulsing pain coursing through it, making you clutch it. You need to find an empty room to be alone in, clean up, and heal. 

"What was that place? It was very dark and cold." you quietly say, you're voice still a little hoarse from yelling and being kicked.

"That was the Void. I travel through there as shortcuts, my way of teleporting. How do you teleport?" he asks you. His bones feel warm. It must be his magic you're feeling off of him, making him have body heat.

"I just disappear in waves of my magic, making a center point of where I want to travel and speed there." you explain to him. He hums in fascination, intrigued by your way of teleporting different from his. Instead of traveling through different space, you turn into your own magic, speeding towards where you've been before. You're about a foot shorter than him, but he has more respect for you standing up not only to those humans, but even Reaper as well.

You hear chattering in another room, making you look up towards the room. Blue walks you towards the doorway, seeing everyone looking up at a big computer with a bunch of different screens either focusing on one area or multiple. They have that many cameras in the Community? They must be looking back at the tape, seeing what happened to you. On the chair, you see a yellow dinosaur wearing glasses and a lab coat. Next to her was a blue humanoid fish monster, with blood red long hair in a ponytail, wearing a black tank top and jeans. Sun and Moon were floating above them, worry spreading across their faces. You see Raven and Frisk as well next to the blue fish. Everyone came here? Wish they would've told you that ahead of time.

You both walk towards everyone, seeing that they are at the part at you yelling at Reaper, with him pinning you against the wall. You clutch at your chest where your SOUL is. What was that feeling that was faint when he was getting closer to you? You swore you heard Moon growling while he was watching the screen, his eyes becoming slits. Blueberry turns around first seeing you and Blue and runs quickly to you, tackling you out of Blue's grip and giving you a hug.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WE WATCHED THE TAPE FROM THE CAMERA AFTER SUN AND MOON TOLD US WHAT YOU SAID MEANT!"

he says in his loud voice, making you wince from the volume with how close he is but also with him clenching your wound. He quickly let's go, seeing blood on his arm bone where he hugged you. Everyone stares at you and your injuries, making you feel uncomfortable.

"Bro, why don't you go get her some Monster Candy, a bowl of warm water and a washcloth?" Orange puts his hand on Blueberry's shoulder, ushering him to the kitchen. He nods and runs into the kitchen to grab everything. Sun and Moon tackle you next, having you hug them tightly to you.

"We're sorry. We're so sorry we didn't come to get you afterwards. Blue was telling us how it would be suspicious that we were here and he said everyone knew about Trainer's Pokemon. He didn't want humans seeing us so we flew straight here without going through the Community to avoid being seen." Sun said, curling up her tail onto your arm and burying more into your jacket.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I understand okay? But from now on, I shouldn't be alone. I disguised myself as a normal human and that had its consequences...." you say to them, whispering the last part quietly, letting out a big sigh a relief being back with your Guardians. They let you go, seeing you're okay now and fly off, circling around everyone.

"Y-y-you must be F-Flower. M-my name is Alphys. I-I'm the Royal S-Scientist of this L-Lab as well as m-my home. This i-is Undyne, my partner." she motions to the fish monster, who is two feet taller than you and taller than Alphys as well. She comes over to you, closer inspection showing she's got some muscles on her. She clasps a hand onto your shoulder, almost making you fall down from her force, but stay standing, a bit shocked expression showing on your face, blinking your eyes quickly.

"Punk you've got some guts and balls! You stood up to a fucking group of humans, even Reaper! Look at those bruises on you!" she gives you a smile, showing a jagged toothy grin from her. You laugh and she laughs with you.

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't go down easy either, I'll fight back to my last breath to defend myself and others. I sure gave them a surprise though!" you smile to everyone while laughing. You then remembered that you needed to heal yourself, the pain isn't really bothering you anymore.

"Shouldn't you heal your injuries before they get infected?" Hunter says, leaning against the wall next to the big computer as if he read your mind. You growl to yourself. You know he's only trying to help, but you look out for yourself, as well as help others when needed.

Alphys, you wouldn't happen to have a empty room I could clean myself up and heal do you?" you ask her. She gets up from her chair, walking into a hallway and motioning towards you. She keeps her arms and hands to her chest, seeming timid to you.

"D-do you like to watch a-anime?" she asks you as you two walk down the hallway. Your eyes shine bright, knowing someone who is also interested in anime.

"Are you kidding?! I love anime! What's your favorite?" you ask, Alphys's eyes seems to shine brighter with you loving anime.

"I-I love to watch Mew Mew K-Kissy Cutie. Have y-you seen it?" she asks you as you two arrive at a door.  You tell her you have not. She gasps to you, catching you by surprise.

"W-when y-you get done, that's w-what were watching f-first!" she excitedly says. You glance down more into the hallway, curiosity getting the better of you. You'll investigate after you're healed up.

"I-I'll bring you a n-new shirt. A-any color p-p-preferences?" she says to you as she opens the door, revealing it as a spare room with a twin size bed and a small bathroom with it.

"Black please. Tank or t-shirt will be fine. Thank you for your hospitality Alphys. And thank you for letting my Guardians stay here and keeping them safe while they were away from me." you give her a kind and warm smile, despite being all hurt. Alphys flashes a little smile, leaving you in the room on your own. 

You take away your disguise, your purple eyes shining through again, right glowing back the way it is. Your markings revealing themselves again on your face. Feels better being yourself now. You take off your jacket, putting it neatly on the bed. Next, you sit on the floor, criss-crossing your legs. You lift up your tank, revealing your bruised and cut abdomen. You hear a knock on the door, giving them permission to come in. You see a blue scarf peeking through the door. It was Blueberry, with him a big bowl of warm water, a white cloth, and some Monster Candy in a bag. Good, you'll need them to help heal as well as help replenish a little magic. 

"HERE YOU GO! YOU GOTTA CLEAN IT BEFORE HEALING IT!" he says with a bright tone, giving a big smile. He such a sweetie pie, bringing you things to help you. You motion for him to set down the things next to you. You see a tint of blue on his cheekbones. You tilt your head as to why but ignore it. You take the cloth and dip it in the water, wringing it out, feeling the heat of the water. It feels really good on your skin as you take it and wipe the dry, crusty blood off your side, making you hiss when you wipe it. The blood has stopped flowing from the wound, so that's a good sign. You squeeze the cloth in the water, making the clear water turn a dirty red from blood and dirt from your skin. You keep doing so until no more blood and dirt are on your skin.

"Thank you Blueberry for bringing this to me." you give him a gentle smile, patting him on his shoulder. He leaves you alone in the room, shutting the door behind him.

You take a deep breath, focusing your healing magic. Your right eye glows brightly with your magic activated, markings glowing purple with a tint of green for healing. You put your hands to your abdomen area, concentrating on those areas first where the main injuries are. Minutes go by, the cut is now turning into a pink line, the bruises now gone from your skin. You know you have bruised ribs and can't heal those. Your healing magic is not that strong to do that. Lastly, you heal your face of the bruises littering it. Those didn't take long to heal. You stand back up carefully though since your ribs are bruised. You grab the bag of candy, popping one in your mouth. It tastes like a fruit of some sort, the flavor changing everytime.

_Knock knock_

You take off your dirtied tank top, revealing your black bra, walking over to the door and talking through the door.

"Who's there?" you ask from behind the door.

"I-it's me F-Flower. I-I have a s-shirt for you." She stutters. You open the door ajar, putting your right arm through it, showing the color and markings of your arm. You can't see through the door, but Alphys is intrigued by your arm. She's never seen anything like that. The scientist part of her wants to do tests, is blood even flowing through your arm, or did your magic replace it?

"Uhm Alphys? Did you leave? I'm not decent. Could you put the shirt in my hand please? I'll be out soon. Oh here could you take this too please? And tell Blueberry thank you again for me please." you say, shutting the door, walking towards the bed with your jacket laying upon it. You throw on the black t-shirt Alphys got for you, seeing it has the periodic table on it. It fits comfortably on your body, not too tight around your arms and loose at the bottom just how you like it. You put your jacket back on, walking towards the door and out of the room. 

You shut the door behind you, looking down the hallway you've never been through. You walk down the hallway, getting closer to the opening doorway, you start to see a part of a telescope. You've always wanted to look through one of those! You sprint down the hallway, entering the room. At the top was a big sun roof, like ones you would see where glass was all at the top, moonlight littering the room. It looks like an activity room of some sort. There was gym equipment at one side of the room, the floors being punched in with cracks littering the floor. On another end, there was a bookshelf, holding different kinds of books. You go over, looking through the books, seeing one that caught your eye.

 

**"SOULS and their Traits"**

 

"Maybe I can find some information on my SOUL." you thought to yourself. You start to read the SOUL colors that your SOUL consists of.

 

**Cyan- Color for Patience**

**Information- By waiting, the SOUL waits for the oppurtunity to help others.**

 

**Green- Color for Kindness**

**Information- This SOUL warms other around it, bringing happiness and joy to those around it.**

 

**Purple- Color for Perserverance**

**Information- The SOUL drives to stay it's course, following it's goal meeting it to the end.**

 

**Yellow- Color for Justice**

**Information- This SOUL stops anyone who hurts others and protects the weak.**

 

**Red- Color for Determination**

**Information- Drives the SOUL to move forward, to never give up or stray from its path**

 

You read more the other SOULS, not seeing anything about combination of SOUL traits. This must just hold the main traits colors and information. You put the book back, looking around the room some more. You see a telescope in the middle of it, and it was huge! You leave it, not wanting to be rude without asking permission first. You're about to walk out of the room, until you see another room from your peripheral vision on your right. You turn, seeing... A piano! You run towards it, seeing it's in a room of its own with a sun roof also, moonbeam shining on the wood of it. You feel the solid wood, the suface smooth and cool. You test the keys on the piano, hearing their soft melody that the keys are perfect and new. You would play the piano to help escape and relax into the melody of music, singing along with the song you're playing.

 

"Just one song, to help me relax more." you say to yourself. You start playing your favorite song 

_Oh won't you tell me, please just tell me_

_ Explain how this should work. _

_Well now who could it be_

_That lives inside of me?_

 

You close your eyes, losing yourself into playing the soft tone of the melody of the song you love listening to. During when you're like this though, you don't pay attention to your surroundings, failing to see that everyone was watching you play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was waiting for Flower to come out, Alphys saying she would be out soon. Sun and Moon start worrying a little, due to what happened, and fly towards the hallway you were in. 

"Sun, Moon, wait!" Hunter yells to them, chasing after them as well as everyone else behind. They know they are her Guardians but they are too overprotective. They see Sun and Moon floating in the hallway stopped, hearing a piano playing somewhere.

"Hey, that sounds like my piano!" Undyne yells, running down the hallway. Sun uses her psychic powers and stops her in her tracks, eyes glowing blue.

"Shh! It's Flower and we ever hardly hear her play. She always played on her own." Sun says, flying past Undyne, looking down the hallway into the room you're in. Everyone quietly follows behind, hearing you play as well as sing along. Your voice was angelic to them, feeling their SOULS warm up to your voice. Was this from your magic? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm broken lying, helpless shattered._

_Surrounded by the world._

_And yet your smiling bright._

_Completely blind to life._

 

_My ruptured lungs, they were left this way._

_For once I'm out of breath._

_The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but, I maintain my depth_

_Freeze._

 

_I'm breakable, unbreakable_

_I'm shaking, yet unshakeable._

_Until the day that you find me._

 

You get ready to raise your tone a little, singing with emotion from the song.

 

_I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence._

_Comsuming life-force, til I grow distant._

_Don't bother searching for somebody like me._

_A fading no one_

 

_I don't want to hurt you it's not my nature._

_A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior._

_Remember the me, the way I used to be._

 

_As who I still should be._

 

You play the small part of the piano on it's own, you feel your magic coursing through your body, making your voice have an echo with it and feeling your SOUL beat with the song your playing. 

 

_The isolation spreads and_

_tears,_

_Those happy days pierce into me._

_Those lonely memories cease to care,_

_They spread throughout my history._

 

_I'll never move,_

_I'll never lose,_

_I'll never move,_

_I'll never lose,_

_I'll never move,_

_I'll never lose you_

_Unraveling the world_

 

A little bit of tears prick in your eyes, there's no reason to cry. You always listen to this song. Why are you crying? These don't feel like your tears. Whose are they?  They are not your wolves.

 

_And once I start changing yet everything's remaining._

_These lives I felt would join as one._

_They'd fade away before they've begun._

_I'm breakable, unbreakable,_

_I'm shaking, yet unshakeable_

_Until these hands contaminate you._

 

You're feeling...emotions that are not your own. You feel... Anger, hatred, sadness, loneliness. They aren't YOURS. You continue the song, almost finished with it.

 

_I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence._

_Consuming life-force til I grow distant._

_Don't bother searching for somebody like me._

_A fading no one_

 

_This lonely space held into place by someone crazy,_

_Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy._

_So please think of me the way I used to be._

 

_As who I really should be. So don't forget me_

_You can't forget me_

_You won't forget me_

_Please don't forget me_

 

_With changing inside I'm completely paralyzed._

_Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise._

_Remember the me, the way I used to be._

 

Your crying purple tears from your right eye, your voice is not shaking though like it should be when you cry, which confuses you. You finish the last part of the song softly. A light flashes through your eyes, a quick picture going through your head, you did not have time to see what it was. Was it a memory, flashback?

 

_Oh won't you tell_

_Oh please just tell_

_Well now who could it be_

_That lives inside of me?_

 

You take a deep breath, wiping your eyes of the stray tears littering your face. Why did you get so emotional? True that you sing with your heart and SOUL, but never has that happened when you do sing. You hear someone in the hallway, getting up from the piano seeing who it was.

 

"Hey Flower. We came to check on you since you said you'd be out soon." Sun said, levitating over to your shoulder and sitting on it. Moon followed behind as you three walk back to the computer room.

 

"Sorry about that. Uhm nobody heard me right? I just wanted to relax a little more." you say with your eyes closed, walking inside seeing everyone doing minding their own business.

 

"Sorry it took me long guys. So what are we doing again?" you rub your neck slightly, hopefully they weren't waiting too long for you.

"We're actually here to watch anime then were gonna have a slumber party!" Moon says excitedly. Oh! A slumber party? You didn't bring anything for it though. As if Sun read your mind, she gets your attention.

" We can go get your things for you. We already got permission from Asgore to do this! Our first slumber party, this is gonna be exciting!" Sun circles around the room, doing front flips in the air.

"Alright then. Let's go watch some anime then! Alphys, I believe you wanted me to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." you say, walking into the living room where the TV is to see snacks up on the coffee table, pushed over to the wall probably to make room for everyone. Wonder what'll happen for your first slumber party?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you're singing is by BriCie and is Unravel Piano Version


	22. Chapter 21

Darkness.

 

It was everywhere. There was no light, not even a dot, anywhere. It was empty, void of anything and everything.

 

The sounds of his footsteps echo within the void, walking towards his destination, his cloak swaying with the darkness he grew accustomed to.

 

'What is so special about that girl?' Reaper asked himself like a mantra. He just didn't understand, why was he feeling so drawn towards you? He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about you, about why you were so special.

 

He doesn't know if it was stupidity, or over-confidence that you had stood up against those guys the other day, or him for that matter. But it sure did make you look tough. He didn't like the fact that you hid yourself though, that you tried to hide your beautiful eye, that shone a bright purple, even in this kind of darkness. You were adventurous, curious, easy going...

 

He hadn't noticed the familiar presence behind him and he jumped slightly when a hand was clasped on his shoulder, turning around to see who it was.

 

"Brother!" Papyrus, otherwise known as Death, exclaimed cheerfully, "Glad to see you here! Did you get the message as well?" He asked, walking along side his brother, their footsteps echoing in the emptiness.

 

Reaper looked a little confused, "What message? I was just on my way to Black Night's castle," He hummed, looking at their destination that was in the distance, getting closer and closer with each step they both take, "Probably why I didn't get one. What was it?"

 

Death pats his brother on the back good-naturedly, "Apparently it's a message from Black Night himself! It says it's an emergency and that all Reapers need to head to the castle to discuss the situation." He states, causing him to pause in his tracks. It must be serious if he's calling all reapers, besides, he's top rank, he hardly ever asks for help. Realising he had fallen behind, he picks up his pace again to catch up with his brother.

 

The number of reapers grow around them as they all head towards the same destination, the big castle was made of brick, covered in the darkness around it to shield itself so only Reapers and Gods can enter. The castle was built around the entrance towards the real underworld, where they put all the reaped Souls that had met their ends, the bounties of Souls that had passed and needed someone to put them down properly, and for emergency meetings such as this.

 

As he and his brother enter the, frankly huge, castle, Reaper spots the two guys he had threatened on the roof all that while ago. Grinning wide, he heads on over, past his brother and pushes himself in between them as if he was a long lost friend, wrapping both of his arms around their necks.

 

"Well, lookie here. How's it goin' boys?" He sing-songed, his smile beginning to turn sinister, "You ain't gonna tell the big guy what happened on that roof, are you?" Her threatens, just low enough so nobody but them can hear, and gains satisfaction at their panicked and sweaty faces.

 

"N-no, we haven't told him..." Blondey practically whispers. He only chuckles, wrapping a hand around Blondey's neck and pulling him closer, his eyes pitch black, giving him a more dark look.

 

"Well..." He says, a low growl to his voice. "Now you get to tell him, with me there. So, if he asks you, don't forget." After he was finished, he let them go, allowing them to speed walk ahead.

 

They arrive in the room holding a giant circular table, and at the front of it sat Black Night. His seat was black, on it was a dragon like skull at the top of it holding horns on its head. The artificial moonlight created for the dark realm shining through the windows behind him.

 

He had red eyes that screamed confidence and strength, never showing weakness. His trench coat was as black as night - which Reaper found ironic, honestly -, his chest straps blending into a dark blue. Underneath it, he wore a dark blue t-shirt, but it was covered by the coat most of the time. He also wears black jeans and black combat boots.

 

No one, besides Reaper, has ever stood up against him. He, along with him and his brother, were the top 3 strongest in the reaper community. They all sat together in a row to show that no, you really shouldn't go against them and yes, you must do almost everything they say.

 

Sitting in their usual seats, everyone waits for their boss to talk.

 

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting." He speaks after a moment. "I'm afraid this is more extreme than most of the things we've had to deal with."

 

"First off, I'd like to state a human had died recently, and before any of you say anything, this was no ordinary human death." He sighs, holding his hands together in front of him. "I was never told the time this death had taken place, and when I looked, it had no Soul to reap. This is nearly impossible to happen, since we are the only ones who can pick up on dying Souls. The human's vessel though, that was what bothered me." He pauses to take a deep breath.

 

"The remains of the human was surrounded in magic debris. The body held burn marks all over it, so much, that the body was unrecognizable. The strange fact of it is, no one from the Monster Community has been out at the time of the death. Whoever took the SOUL, has magic and can negate a Reaper's ability to feel when the vessel holding the SOUL dies." he holds his head to the side with his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair.

 

Stunned silence, followed by quiet murmurs spreads around the room. 'Who the hell had the ability to block a death from a reaper?' Reaper thinks, but he keeps his thoughts to himself as he watches everyone begin to go into a state of panic.

 

If someone is stealing Souls, they are capable of becoming very powerful, even God-like if they gather enough. Question is though; are they human or Monster? Maybe is was both, like a hybrid. A bunch of other questions ran through Reaper's mind, making himself have an internal panic.

 

Souls are serious business, especially human's. Even though humans had lost their magic long ago, it still resided deep inside their inner-being.

 

"Second, you two." He points to the two reapers that he had threatened. "I would like a report on how the target I ordered you to watch is." They visibly start to sweat.

 

Finding this hilarious, Reaper only continues to watch, a sadistic grin pulling across his face.

 

Nervously, Blondey speaks up, "W-well sir, we, uh... Don't know how she's doing, since Reaper took over..." He says it quietly, as if trying to make it so Night doesn't hear him, but it's clear it didn't work when his eyes begin glowing a blood red, his posture becoming tense as he stared the other down.

 

"WHAT?! I specifically told you two not to leave her out of your sight!" His anger turned towards him. "Reaper, you better have a damn good explanation." It's clear he was seething, and honestly, he wasn't really expecting this, but it didn't intimidate him enough to worry.

 

Reaper only chuckles, which seems to piss Night even more off, summoning his own scythe. It had a black handle and the silver on the end was a blood red, the blade glowing with his magic. He points it in Reaper's direction, but it doesn't faze him (He's kind of used to it now).

 

His brother, however, is scared for him, sweat bearing on his skull. Reaper turns his head to look at him, noticing his worried look, giving him a small smile to calm his nerves a little.

 

"What is your deal Reaper?!" Night yells at him, dragging his attention away from his brother. "You have your own job while being at the University, and that is to bring humans to Asgore, who, for your information, is causing a threat to the peace of the Monster Community, as well as reaping Souls. Stick. To. Your. Job!" He yells angrily, "You will leave the girl alone." He says with finality, not pulling his scythe away from his face.

 

Reaper chuckles, his left eye bursting into a blue flame as he summons his own scythe, pointing it straight at Night. Gasps echo around the room, but it doesn't distract him.

 

"You know, you should be thanking me." He says after a moment. "After all, I'm not exactly sure what your relationship with her is, since you went as far as to have reapers looking after her constantly, but I saved her from a group of human men about to rape her. Now, I don't think you want attention drawn to her, correct?" He asks, watching with delight as Night's scythe lowers slightly. But he quickly growls, gripping it tighter to keep it in place. "Common sense would be to have me watching over her. I am a student at the University, am I wrong?" He smirks.

 

"You are to stay away from her and that is an order." Night says firmly. Reaper growls, pushing his scythe closer to his throat, eliciting more gasps from around the table.

 

"If I remember correctly, you don't order me around. You may be well known across the multiverse, but that doesn't mean you're in charge of me." He snarls. "I do what I want, and I say I will be watching over the girl from now on." He finishes, little sparkles of blue magic flicking in and out of existence around him, his cloak flowing around his frame.

 

Dissipating his scythe, Reaper gets up from his chair and walks away from the table.

 

"Brother wait-" Death tries to get his brother back only to hear a quiet voice echo around the room. Reaper pauses halfway through a doorway, turning back around, looking for the source of the sound. For some reason, he can feel his Soul pulsing, sending waves of magic in rhythm with the strange melody.

 

Focusing more on the voice, he soon realises that it's yours. How- how can your voice be heard through the darkness, the walls of this castle?! Turning back towards his portal, he changes his route to your own, following the sound of your beautiful voice.

 

Black Night's POV

 

Damn him. How dare he get near her. He can still hear your voice, full of emotion. Opening a crack of a portal, seeing you in a room with moonlight shining down on your form, playing the piano. How long has it been since he's heard you since, since he's heard you play?

 

He does notice one thing though, your Soul was pulsing with a familiar aura whilst you're singing. The aura however, does not belong to you. Growling, he angrily shuts the portal, turning back to the table and facing all the reapers who had stayed quiet during the whole ordeal.

"Sir, are you alright?" A cloaked figure, with long blonde hair asked him. All he does is sigh tiredly, dismissing all the reapers that the meeting has ended. He tells Death to stay put though, wanting to speak to him along with the two Reapers he had ordered to watch her.

 

"Death, keep your brother away from the girl these two will continue to watch over." He orders. "Get him under control." He growls under his breath. Calming down slightly when he nods his head, spinning around to follow after his brother, his red scarf flowing with the movement, along with his cloak.

 

Turning towards to other two, he speaks again. "You two, I will have to punish you for disobeying my orders." He states. "After I'm done, you are not to leave Flower out of your sight, and you know the reason." He finishes, noticing how they are shaking and sweating, their own cloaks drenched.

 

As Death walks out of the castle, right before the doors close, faint screaming can be heard before silence.

 

 

Reaper arrives back into the Community, only to see he followed the voice back to the Lab. He cloaks himself in the darkness, sneaking into the building without the cameras catching him. He walks into the long white hallway where he sees in the distance everyone walking back towards him. He floats up onto the roof so they don't feel the darkness. Once he sees they are gone, he continues to walk down the hallway, seeing your Guardians were still there. He sneaks by, spotting your form sitting on a chair in front of a piano.

 

He sees that you were crying, purple tears running down your cheeks before you had the chance to wipe them.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Things came up that I don't want to discuss and also work was busy. So, this chapter is close to 6k words long and is my longest to write. I hope you all enjoy this and again I'm so sorry and will work as fast as I can for the next chapter.

Walking out of the room, you can feel cold air hit your face as you start to walk outside of the Lab for some fresh air, sending a shiver down your spine. Maybe Alphys forgot to turn on the heaters you thought to yourself.

You were in the shirt Alphys gave you, Sun and Moon floating along with your steps. Pausing, you look at your hands and back to realize you forgot your backpack, only having your small hand purse with you since you weren't expecting to be at a sleepover. Groaning, you turn towards Moon, giving him a pleading look.

"Moo~n." You sing-songed, catching his attention. "D'you think you could go get my backpack that has all my stuff in it ple~ase?" You can see how he makes an exaggerated stressed face, before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm not getting anything else for ya!" He scolds, before flying off to your dorm. Grinning wide, you head on over back inside to the end of your destination, Sun happily starting idle chatter along the way with you about your flight along the way.

You reenter the computer room, seeing Alphys and Undyne getting snacks and the video games ready to play. Oh you're so going to kick butt in Smash Bros. with your best character, Pit, who happens to use a bow and has wings. A bow is your primary weapon, secondary being a shortsword made of magic for both weapons. Cross, Hunter and Dust, along with Flare and Chara, were in the corner of the room talking among themselves. Chara looks towards your direction and you give him a warm smile, giving a small wave towards him. He smiles back towards, giving a wave back to you, making you giggle a little. You'll have to talk with him when you're alone with him since no one else can see him apparently except you and Cross.  
One thing though, you've never done a sleepover or a party for that manner.

"Hey kiddo, you seemed to space out there. You alright?" it was Blue, he appeared right next to you while you were thinking to yourself, making you slightly jump a little. You sigh deeply to yourself to calm your nerves.

"Blue, I'm fine it's just, I've never been to a sleepover before." you say the last part quietly, blushing a little of embarrassment. Is it embarrassing that you've never done a sleepover?  You don't know! You curse internally to yourself, looking over at Blue to see him just staring at you, making the purple on your cheeks a little darker.

_Knock knock_

The blush disappears from your face hearing the door. Blue also stops staring at you. Sun looks at Blue with a questionable look, not knowing if she should be concerned of Flower's safety with him. Frisk runs towards the door and you follow behind with Sun on your shoulder. You see it's Toriel... But what is she doing here? She seems to be holding what looks like a buttercup flower in a brown pot. Being more curious, you walk closer seeing the flower had a face, making your eyes go wide with fascination.

"Hello Flower. I have heard the news from Asgore from what Reaper told him. Are you alright?" Toriel walks in, the pot now in Frisk's hands as they run off back to the room with it. You sigh and put your right hand to the temple of your head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I healed the injuries I could get myself. However I know I've got some bruised ribs and I can only heal minor injuries like the bruises and cuts. Thanks for checking in." you tell her with a smile and she bends down and hugs you tightly. This startles you but you hug her back. From behind you, you see three new skeletons walking inside passing you and Toriel. More faces to be introduced to I guess. Toriel lets you go and starts to walk out the door until she stops you again and calls you over.

"Flower have fun with the sleepover. We have not finished the tour but enjoy yourself. We can either finish it tomorrow or after the weekend and can start again Monday. If you have any trouble, do not be afraid to let me know, my child." she says with her motherly smile. It warms your heart, knowing that even away from home, everyone is so nice. You wished that you could tell her what happened earlier in the nurses office, but you don't know if she'd believe you. You clutch your wrists, noticing that they were very faint red marks still there, making you internally shudder from your encounter with... Whoever that was. You've told your parents already. Maybe that's enough. You feel Yoru comfort you from inside your mind, being the only one who was there to rescue you.

"Thanks Toriel. I appreciate-" you abruptly stop talking when you feel arms going around your waist, making you squeal and jump back before the arms could have a grip on you. You glare and let a low growl at the skeleton in front of you.

He looked like Blue except his eyelights were a light red color. His teeth were sharp and jagged like shark teeth pure white except for one golden tooth on the left side of his mouth. He wore a faux fur jacket the fur being a cream looking color. The jacket was black, underneath, he wore a red shirt. Black basketball shorts with yellow lines on them going down. Lastly, he wore black tennis shoes instead of slippers. His aura seems... dark and someone to not get in a bad mood. You'll have to stay on his good side, but for now, he's on your bad side, thinking he can get on you like that. Sun is hissing towards him, her fur standing on edge, clearly not liking the fact he just tried to grab you.

"Hello sweetcheeks. Name's Red. Why don't you come over and shake my hand?" he says, his eyes going up and down your figure while having his hand extended. He's at least a good foot taller than you. You eye him cautiously while looking towards Toriel, who waves bye to you and takes her leave. You look back to him and walk slowly towards him. You stand a good few feet away from where is hand is outstretched. If he's another Sans, he probably has some kind of prank to use on you. You go to shake his hand, only for him to quickly grab you with the other and pull you into him, causing you to yelp from the sudden quickness. You try to squirm out of his grip, only for him to tighten his grip on your waist. Sun readies her psychic ability, only for her to be thrown off by red magic off you.

"Get off me!" you yell to him, your purple eye and markings glowing from the anger towards Red. He dips his head to your neck, breathing in your scent. How the hell does he do that? Can he even smell you?

Suddenly, a tall figure stands above the two of you, covering you both in his shadow.

"Now, now Red. I don't think you'd want the lil' lady to be runnin' off now so soon, do ya'?" Says a deep, but not as deep as Blue, voice. It sounds grotchy, as if someone had been smoking almost all their life. Red tenses up, before releasing you. You were a little confused, is this guy that intimidating? Before you could think more about it, another, taller, skeleton walks up to Red, grabs him by the collar, and pulls him to the side.

Wacking the side of Red's head, he yells, "DON'T BE SO RUDE!! SHE IS A GUEST HERE, HAVE SOME RESPECT!!"

"s-sorry boss."

"DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME, SAY IT TO HER!" He points towards you. You tense when his eye lights lock with yours, but the fear in his is evident. Your markings and eye dissipate their glowing color.

"s-sorry..." You nod your head.

Beside you, one of your saviours clears his throat, before chuckling. "What, I get no gratitued?" Smiling a little, you turn towards him to take in his appearance.

He had the same head-shape as Red and Blue, only he was taller, way taller, almost as tall as Gaster, and the jacket he wore seemed to be a little too tight on him. It was black, with cream-coloured faux fur on the hood. White stripes on the sleeves that circled around some kind of... Animal skull? He wore black jeans with black combat boots, and he had two scars on his face, one trailing from his right eye socket, upwards to the back of his head, the other from his left eye socket, connecting to his mouth.

Smiling widely, you finally speak, "Thanks for that, though I'm pretty sure I haven't met you yet," You hold out your hand for a handshake, only a little hesitation. "I'm Flower."

He grabs yours firmly, giving it one shake before twisting it so your knuckles were facing him, leaning down and giving your hand a soft kiss. Blushing furiously, you're left to sit there, a stuttering mess until he pulls away, chuckling to himself and letting your hand go.

"G."

Trying to hide into your hoodie's faux fur, you awkwardly walk away towards the food table that had been set out. You could've sworn you heard a growl somewhere close by while you were walking. Sun comes back onto your shoulder, her fur still on edge glaring at Red. You pet her head softly to calm her down even a little bit. Oh Red's on her watch list when around you, making you chuckle silently to yourself. You go to the punch bowl, getting a small cup to just quench your throat. You get goosebumps from how it tasted. There was the punch taste but then a warmer feeling and a bitter taste afterwards, making you form a disgust face.

"Umm Undyne, why does the punch taste funny and weird?" you ask her as you set the cup down. She laughs at you while you see Alphys give her a stern look.

"U-Undyne, d-didn't I tell y-you to n-not to spike t-the punch? W-what if she's n-never had a-alcohol? N-not to m-mention this i-is monster a-alcohol, w-which is stronger t-than human alcohol." she scolds Undyne, while Undyne was putting her arms up in defense.

"What with all the shit she's dealt with in one day, I just wanted to help her relax!" Undyne exclaims, as you start to feel the effects of the alcohol from just that one cup. Geez how strong was this?! Not to mention you've never had alcohol before. Okay no more that's too strong you thought to yourself. Plus, you've seen on TV shows what alcohol can do if you drink too much. Drunk people have told people their secrets and truths no one should ever know in their lives.

 _"Flower will you be alright? Just that one cup is relaxing you but it shouldn't be too much to have you drunk. Do not drink anymore."_ Spirit explained in your head. Your face feels like it's heating up a little bit.

"Looks like that one cup was a little too much for her." G chuckles as he comes over to you and leads you over to the couch. You feel it, the darkness, you feel him, how did he get in? When did he get in? You hear a chuckle as well as everyone else, looking around for who did that.

"If I'm being honest here, I say that's her first time drinking." Reaper says as he materializes from the darkness, leaning on the wall far from everyone of the living room. His cloak swaying with the darkness disappearing from his body. You turn your head into his direction. You see Red summoning bones as well as the taller skeleton that whacked him, who you have yet to get his name. Dust does the same, but stands in front of you. Frisk stays behind Raven, who curls his wings around them to comfort them. Hunter summons a white bow that has a head of a skull at the center of it, pointing it at Reaper. Blue just stands there, watching Reaper carefully but also glancing over to you to see what you would do. Sun transforms into Zoroark, standing behind the couch your sitting on.

"What the hell are you doing here Reaper? You weren't invited to this party." Undyne spits out towards him, Alphys staying behind her. Reaper shrugs, staring into your direction. Your face heats up more when he stares at you. What's wrong with you? It's gotta be the effect of the alcohol. Whatever the case, everyone is ganging up on him, you will not tolerate that dispite what he did earlier. He did save you and you just got mad at him. Even so, his job is like your dads so them being mean is making you more mad.

"Sun, stand down, same with all of you. What's the matter with all of you?" you say raising your voice and crossing your arms over your chest while sitting on the couch, not looking at Reaper or anyone else.

"Kiddo he wasn't invited. Not to mention his touch or presence is not good for Frisk here." Blue explains but that excuse is not gonna fly with you.

"He can stay. He saved me from getting potentially hurt or far worse hurt than I was, despite what he did afterwards. If I have a problem I will say something and he's not anywhere near us so he's fine. If I hear any complaining about him here, you'll have to answer to me. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night. No fighting, no arguing or any dumb crap!" you yell, seeing Moon arrive back with your backpack. He levitates over to you and drops the backpack below you. You stand up and catch it, swinging the red and black bag across your shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting my pajamas on. I better come back out here and see everybody get along am I clear?" you say as your eye glows with magic at the last part, seeing everybody nod in agreement, including the taller skeleton who yelled at Red. You walk away towards the bathroom to change, grumbling to yourself. Sun following behind still in her Zoroark form.

"Haven't been here a full twenty-four hours and I've fallen unconscious, had to stop Sun rampaging, stupid humans. Ugh..." you keep venting to yourself, you magic flaring with your anger.

 _"Calm down, I'm here, I'm fine, Sun and Moon are fine, everyone's fine."_ you say to yourself as you arrive at the bathroom door. You have Sun stay outside the door while you change. You close the door behind you, falling to the floor from just everything today.

 _"I'm really hoping tomorrow is a better day than this..."_ you thought to yourself as you put your knees to your chest, putting your backpack to the side of you. Your right eye still glows bright but not as much now from your magic calming down. That's one thing you need help controlling. Your magic gets out of control with your emotions. It's a lot better now than when you were younger but it still needs more control. You open your backpack, taking out a very long pajama gown that's like a t-shirt and set it to the side. You see that Moon also put in some black shorts as well. You take out your phone charger and your purple and black headphones from the bag. You'll need those for tonight as well when you go to sleep. You take off the shirt Alphys let you borrow for a little bit and your black jeans. You put those inside your backpack to wash when you get back. You throw on your pajama gown and the black shorts underneath.

It would look like your not wearing anything underneath, but the shorts reach a little past your knees for that reason. Your pajama has stars and moons all over it for your love of it. You giggle going back to a memory when you were young.

_"Mommy what are those bright lights in the sky?" you ask with enthusiam in your voice as you stare at the sky. You were sitting outside of your home in the forest with your mom in her lap. She rubs your head softly._

_"Those are stars sweetie and that over there is the moon." she says as she points to the sideways smile moon._

_"Hehe it's smiling the wrong way!" you giggle._

_"That's a crescent moon sweetie.  It'll turn into a whole circle called a full moon." she says as she still strokes your hair. You both sat there enjoying the night star gazing._

_Knock knock_

You're startled out of your memory when you hear the door.

"Flower are you alright? You should be done already. Did you get sick from the drink?" Sun called from behind the door, her voice slightly muffled with a worried tone behind it.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Sun. I'm coming out now sorry. Just... Got lost in my thoughts." you say as you open the door. You put your hoodie back on though because the lab was pretty cold. You and Sun walk back into the room, seeing everyone huddled up, except for Reaper, at the TV having Super Smash Brothers Brawl ready on the Wii.

"I see everyone's ready and getting along now! So, how do we decide who plays first?" you ask with a smile and your hands clasped together as everyone turns in your direction as you walk in with Sun behind you. You glance over to Reaper, seeing him staring at you with a slight blue blush from under his hood. He quickly turns his gaze off of you though with a grunt. You sigh as you close your eyes. You kind of blew up at him earlier and not thanked him for saving you.

"Reaper, I want to apolgize for blowing up at you earlier and also thank you for saving me." you say to him sincerely, feeling bad about doing that to him. All he does is give a grunt to you.

" _What's his problem? I'm not dealing with him. I apologized and did the right thing."_ you thought to yourself as you head towards the couch with everyone else.

"W-we're taking turns by teams. I-it'll be Undyne a-and me vs y-you and F-Frisk. Then i-it'll be Orange a-and Blueberry vs P-Pap and Blue. Afterwards, i-it's Cross a-and Hunter v-vs Dust a-and Flare. T-then it's G and Flowey vs R-red and Crimson. Lastly, it'll be o-one on one w-with Reaper and Raven." Alphys says nervously. Wait... What about Dream, Nightmare and Ink? As if reading your mind, Dream bounces towards you with energy in his aura.

"I'll be cheering everyone on including Ink and Nightmare isn't interested in this game though!" he says with a smile to you, making you giggle.

"HEY I'm not being partners with a smiley trashbag! Switch me with Frisk!" a voice said, making you confused on where the voice is. You look over onto Frisk, seeing that the flower was talking.

"Uhm Frisk. Who is that? A friend of yours? He's so cute!" you ask tilting your head with your bangs going over your glowing eye with a smile at him. Frisk comes over with him in their arms and sits next to you.

'This is Flowey. He's a friend from the Underground. I didn't want to leave him down there by himself.' they sign to you. Flowey looks at you with a weird look.

"Her SOUL looks weird Frisk. I've never seen one like hers. And how is she at those stats-" Frisk shushes them with their hand, making him confused, same with you.

'Don't worry about him Flower let's just play guys! Flower, you can switch with Flowey and be with G. they sign with enthusiasm as they go back to where they were sitting with a controller in hand. Flowey has one as well but is holding it with vines. That's actually pretty cool. Undyne and Alphys grab one too and they begin their match. Trainer comes and sits next to you on your left side while G is on your right on the couch. Moon stays behind you on the head of the couch, wrapping his tail onto you and watching the match as well.

"Your not gonna play either?" you ask as you watch the TV. Undyne was playing as Meta Knight, Alphys was Kirby, Frisk was Sonic, and Flowey was Bowser. So far, it looks like Frisk and Flowey were winning while everyone around you was yelling when to hit, where to hit, get items.

"Nah, I'd rather wait for the other games. I already did my share of battling and would rather relax in that area." he says as he sinks into the couch more, having his hands in his pockets while having his beanie close to over his eyes. You continue to watch the fight until all that's left is Undyne vs Frisk. Alphys and Flowey got knocked out of the map.

"Prepare to be beat punk!!" Undyne shouts as Frisk is carefully eyeing their opponent. Undyne kept using the bomb combo and also items that beat down like the hammer and gold hammer. Flowey is shouting at Frisk telling them to keep using items. Since the match was going for so long, the smash logo came for someone to use their special move.

"Frisk!! Get the Smash Ball! Hit it, hit it!!" Flowey rocks around in the pot as everyone is telling Undyne and Frisk the same thing to get the Smash ball. Frisk was able to hit it hard enough to activate it to them, transforming them into Super Sonic. Undyne gets knocked out of the map by Frisk charging very fast towards her. Undyne throws the remote towards the TV, in which you quickly react by using your magic to stop its course, your eye and markings along with your right hand glowing towards the controller. The controller was about a few feet from hitting it. You sigh in relief and bring the controller towards you and into your hand. Guess Undyne does not like losing. You see that everyone is staring at you, mostly your markings glowing. You start to sweat a little bit from the silence until Blueberry is in front of your face, startling you.

"WOAH YOUR FACE IS GLOWING! DOES IT ONLY HAPPEN WHEN YOUR MAGIC IS ACTIVATED? DO YOU FEEL IT WHEN IT'S THERE?!" he loudly says, making you more nervous. Everyone else kind of crowds around you looking as well. You're still learning yourself but from what you've done, it only happens when you activate your magic and when your emotions are high. Your markings glow a little brighter from the nervousness your feeling.

"Uhm guys I t-think your m-making her n-nervous." Alphys says as she helps Orange get the excited Blueberry away from your face. Your markings go back to their original black while your magic dissipates off of your hand.

"Pretty interesting to know that your markings glow when your magic is activated." Reaper say casually, making you glance at him staring at you. Why does he keep staring? You clear your throat to clear the tension.

"C-can we get back to playing please?" you say as you go to give the controller to Blueberry for his turn. He gives it back to you, making you confused.

"I WANNA SEE HOW YOU FIGHT, SO I CAN FIND YOUR WEAKNESSES FOR WHEN I SPAR WITH YOU!" he says cheerfully, making you pat his head for his cute demeanor.

"What about you guys? You were supposed to go before me." You ask Blue and Orange. All Blue does is shrug and Orange keeps smoking his cigareete and also shrugs.

"Whatever Blueberry wants to do." Orange says

"Same here with Paps." Blue says, seeing Blueberry and Paps jump up and down is ushering you to play. You look towards Cross, Hunter, Dust and Flare, to see what they want to do.

"You guys were going next after Blue and them. What do you want to do?" You ask them while having the remote out to one of them.

"Cross I wanna see her play! Let her go next please?" Chara says as he give Cross a pleading look. Dust talks with Flare quietly and looks to you and motions you to play. Red goes to get the remote from you but Crimson smacks his hand.

"IDIOT! I WANT TO KNOW HER WAYS OF FIGHTING TOO AND FIGHT HER! DON'T TAKE HERS GRAB ONE OF THE OTHERS!" he yells at Red.

"Sorry Boss." Red sweats as he cowers his hand back. Why does he call his brother 'boss'? From what you can see, it's not a healthy relationship, making you growl to yourself. G taps your shoulder, making you look at him.

"Are you alright? You look a little tense there." He says as he rubs your shoulders like a massage, making you confused at first, then relaxed. You feel a tension of magic in the air, but no one else is feeling it. You glance over at Reaper, seeing his eyesocket glowing slightly blue in your direction.

"I'm fine. Lets just play then if everyone's alright with it." You say with slight irritation towards Crimson without him knowing as Alphys hands him the controller and Frisk hands Red theirs while Flowey extends a vine with the remote to Crimson.

Crimson chose Bowser, Red chose Samus, G chose Pikachu, and you chose Pit. You pick the map and chose randomly for the map for element of surprise. It goes onto the loading screen as you focus your attention onto the screen. The map it loads to was Norfair, the map that has lava flow randomly from the bottom ledges to the middle. When There's a warning sign, a pod appears and only one character can go in there to be safe from a wave of lava and it's a Metroid map. Countdown begins from the voiceover voice.

"In 3, 2, 1, GO!" the voiceover booms from the screen as all the characters make their appearances. Your team was blue, with Pit being with Blue wings and blue tunic instead of white and white wings and Pikachu being a small shade of blue with its signature yellow with a blue hat on. You stay in long range by shooting Palutena arrows first when Red or Crimson both jump up onto different platforms, having them fall back down. G goes close up combat, smashing the hitting button and also using Thunderbolt combo and Headbutting. You here both Red and Crimson growling as you and G both high five using strategic long range and up close combat moves.

"Damn it stop cheating with that damn long range move Flower!" Red yells to you making you smirk and giggle, changing your moves using the detachable bow changing them to two swords. There is yelling all around you as you see Raven getting excited and his wings going in and out hitting everyone.

"Dude, watch those damn wings! They're hitting everyone!" Undyne yells as her focus goes back onto the screen. You charge up a an upper smash move as you see Crimson coming towards you. It takes a minute for the move to charge. Before you could hit him though, he uses is fire breath move to disrupt your move. Red knocked out G using his smash move, having Pikachu hit the screen getting knocked out.

"Damn good luck to you. They're relentless when it's two against one." G says to you close to your ear. You nod while keeping your attention on the screen. You see the two triumph in an early victory when you see the warning sign and quickly get to the pod before the lava wave hits. They go back to try and knock you out when they get hit with the wave, having both their bars now close to danger red. Items start appearing more on the stage. You open a pokeball, and a Bellossom pops out, putting them both to sleep when they got close. Now to take this oppurtunity. You charge your upper smash move again, this time, hitting Red and knocking him out with a full charged smash move. Undyne yells in triumph at your strategy and Blueberry is jumping up and down. Red curses and drops the remote and storms off into the corner.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT FROM A WEAK MOVE?! SO USELESS!" He yells at Red, making you give him an angry look for how he treats his brother. Now it's just you and Crimson left on the field. You barely have gotten hit, only being at light red with Crimson being at danger red where any hit can knock him out. A yellow balloon appears. You pick it up and throw it towards Crimson, having him almost fly off the map but he spins back on. The contents held food items to heal, having you back to healthy and a hammer too was with it. You grab the hammer having the theme song for it playing. Crimson stays away from you with the hammer until it disappears. Smart, he knows it'll knock him out. The smash ball appears, having you fly up and hitting it many times spinning your two swords onto it and you gain it.

"Game over." You say as you activate your ultimate move, summoning Palutena's army of Centurions. They fly towards Crimson. Him playing Bowser was a bad move since he's a slow and big target. He gets knocked out of the ring, making you and G the winners of the match.

"And the winner is Blue Team!" The voiceover yells out.

"YOU CHEATED AND I WANT A REMATCH WITH YOU! NO ONE DEFEATS ME!!" Crimson yells at you, geez he's a sore loser.

"Sorry Crimson but others need to do their match. Maybe another time." You say calmly, not wanting to get in a fight. He grabs you by the collar of your pajamas and brings you to his face. Sun and Moon get ready to fight, but you motion to them to stand down.

"NO ONE ORDERS THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, INCLUDING YOU, A WEAK HUMAN!" He yells in your face. A weak human? He thinks your just human? You chuckle while closing your eyes. He thinks he's intimidating you but really he's not.

"I'm sorry could you say that again? I couldn't quite you." You say still in a calm voice.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID YOUR-" you didn't give him time to finish as you lock your legs around his neck and roll him to the ground, quickly grabbing both his arms in restraint at a certain angle to where he can't move. Everyone looks to you surprised that you were able to take someone down. You kneel down to the ground to his face and tsk to him.

"Lesson one: never let your guard down. And for the record I'm not just SOME human. I am more than human who would reallyy like to relax and enjoy this party with no fighting. And I am NOT weak either. Do not insult me or I can do far worse than this you. We WILL enjoy this night without anymore shenanigans from you am I clear?" You tell him with a stern voice, he just growls at you which you bring his arms up more causing him to grunt.

"YES! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" he says loudly to you, you shake your head.

"What's the magic word?" You say to him, you feel a charge of magic in the room, looking around seeing that it's Red. You quickly surround your magic around him, eye and markings glowing, causing him to have a purple glow around him and his hand goes back down. You shake your head to him, only for Crimson to throw you off of him. You fly towards the wall but land your feet onto it and kick of landing onto the ground safely. Crimson is in front of you now with a sharpened bone in his hand onto the jugular of your neck.

"Crimson we will settle this when we're back at the University and spar. Please lower your weapon and let's enjoy this party." You say strongly looking him in the eyes, not even showing a hint of him scaring you in your eyes. He stares directly into your eyes as well, you both standing there for who knows how long until the bone disappears from his hand.

"YOU BETTER NOT CHICKEN OUT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN BACK IN CAMPUS!" he says as he storms off towards the others. Sun and Moon fly towards you quickly, making sure you're okay. You assure them that you're fine. You see Reaper staring at you once again, this time he chuckles and looks back to the TV. You walk back towards everyone to watch everyone else play until the next game to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My, my this girl is very interesting. Not even showing a hint of fear even in front of Crimson. She even took him down despite her size. Reaper thinks to himself what else she could be besides more than human as she said. Not only that, he didn't like what he was feeling when he was seeing G touching her, making him feel emotions he's never felt before. Her singing was even heard in the darkness of Black Night's castle, which is highly impossible for someone non-Reaper. She looks towards him after her guardians made sure she was okay. All he does is chuckle while looking at her. Oh he'll find out what she is, since she'll never be out of his line of sight. He continues to watch the game battling until his turn and the next game to play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah there's a reason why Flower looks back to memories.
> 
> Wanna chat or share some art? Come to my Tumblr where I share art and fanart from other people!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for long wait on this update. I had a hard time with truth or dares plus and note to self will make sure not to write chapters with so many characters in one. But! I hope you enjoy this and now that the story is progressing better, the next chapter should be out a lot sooner.

Couple hours pass by, yelling and cheering on whoever was playing while you watched and small talked with everyone. You see Reaper is still just leaning on the wall next to the snack stand, making you feel sad for him. Does he not interact with others or do they just avoid him? Your father told you to stay away from him, but why though? You did not want to be mean or just avoid him altogether, you'll be seeing each other time to time while being here, making you contemplate some things on what to do. You get up from the couch as everyone watches Undyne battle Frisk one more time before you guys play the next game. Your footsteps slightly echo as you walk towards the snack stand but still a good distance away from Reaper. He looks up slightly, hearing someone approaching him. He sees that it was Flower and continues to stand there. Why was she over here with him and not the others? He doesn't need her pity, but at the same time is also feeling.... Happy? He's always been ignored and hated he's never been shown kindness except from the Toriel in his Universe, Toriel and Asgore of this Universe, making him feel he has a chance at happiness after so many years.

"Hey there. You know, you didn't get to play yet right?" You ask him as you smile towards him.

"Why do you care? You know everyone hates me for a reason, yet you keep on talking to me, why?" He has a somewhat upset and angry tone, making you flinch just slightly but not noticeable. You pick up a pretzel, while closing your eyes and sighing.

"I don't hate you. If anything, you're playing a big part and taking a huge responsibility onto yourself alone."  
You continue while eating more pretzels, while having a sad expression on your face.

"Death is a natural part of balance. Without it, Universes and countless others suffer from over population. Just like some creations of life also help in the balance of death. If anything, I'm sorry that no one appreciates what you do, even if you hate it yourself." You finish and start to walk off, only to feel something tug on your foot. You see it's a tendril of Reaper's darkness. You look over your shoulder back at Reaper and see he's looking at you directly in the eyes.

"And how would you relate in knowing all that? Your expression held emotion while you talked." He asks with a serious expression on his skull, even with his hood over it. You don't say anything, knowing that if you say something related to the job of soul reaping or knowing there were more Reapers doing that job, he'll get suspicious.

"Seen it a lot of times, just used to it." You state matter-of-factly as you try to walk off towards the others again, but he still has a hold on you, making you confused and why the others haven't noticed you tied up. You see that Reaper is keeping you there from underneath the table, covering it and hiding it. Even you can't notice that it's off of him from how he's close to the table.

"You're lying. I can sense your heartbeat and right now, it's beating just a little quicker than normal rate. So tell me the truth." He orders you, making you slightly irritated now, your cheeks puffed out and tinted a little purple from your magic. You feel your SOUL beating quicker and it started doing that when your around Reaper for a certain time period.

"You're not the boss of me. So let go of me. I told you my answer and I'm sticking to it." Your magic is starting to show off of your markings from your emotions, which Reaper sees.

"So even your magic flares from emotions from your markings. Seems that I'm getting under your skin now." He says with a smug look. This cheeky son of a bitch. Did he just make a pun? Yoru is getting irritated and is growling, making you calm him and assure him that you had the situation handled. Blueberry comes running over towards you, taking your hand quickly and dragging you away from the snack table with ease. You look over, seeing Reaper frown slightly but still with a ever showing grin on his face while he's staring at you.

 _'Oh my god, Blueberry you life saver.'_ You think to yourself as you sigh in relief. He's persistent in wanting you to talk. You're gonna have to be extra careful around him alone. When you get back to the University, you need to read information on SOULs and how they react. You don't like it one bit at the moment, especially around Reaper.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID FLOWER?" Blueberry asks as his voice brings you out of your train of thought.

"Wha- oh I'm sorry Blueberry. What did you say?" You say sheepishly, a little embarrassed being distracted.

"I SAID WERE ABOUT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE NOW AND ABOUT TO EXPLAIN THE RULES IF YOU DON'T DO THE DARE OR TELL THE TRUTH!" He says as he drags you towards the circle everyone has made by moving the couch back just a little for everyone to fit, especially Raven with his wings. Reaper walks away from the table as he leans against a wall closer to the circle. So he's playing this game with everyone? You know he's planning some questions probably for you when it's his turn. You'll have to be very careful when answering truth questions. You go over to the circle  to sit in between Blue and Orange carefully since your ribs are still hurting. You wince slightly as you sit all the way down. Sun is back to her original form as she and Moon come next to you in concern.

"You alright?" Blue asks with concern, his eyelights focused on you and you just nod. You'll be fine after a couple of days. One thing about being more than human is healing naturally faster than normal time of healing for regular humans. You spark your magic towards Sun and Moon, letting them know you were okay.

"Alright nerds! Time for our next game. Truth or dare! Here are the rules: we're going to use the rhyme 'Ip Dip Do', to pick who asks 'truth or dare;' to their victim. It goes like this; 'Ip Dip Do, the cats got the flu, the dogs got the chickenpox, out goes you. Not because you're dirty, not because you're clean. My mom says you are the fairy queen.' After the words 'out goes you', the person your finger had landed on would be the victim to answer/fulfill the dare. After the words 'Are the fairy queen', that person would SAY what dare/truth they want to the victim. A dare can be anything, and the victim must do it, or they have to answer a truth/a different dare (it's up to the speaker). Truths can be anything, even pervy, but if the victim refuses to answer whatever the speaker asked, then they must do a dare/a different truth. If the victim fails the second chance, they are disqualified from the game. The speaker and victim will take a shot everytime they play, whilst everyone who is spectating would have to wait. After that, The speaker would choose the next speaker, so THEY can choose, which victim they want. Frisk and Flowey are out of this game due to alcohol being present." Undyne finishes explaining as she sits next to Alphys, who cuddles up with Undyne while blushing. Undyne plants a toothy kiss onto her cheek. They're a really cute couple and are perfect for each other, having you smile a sincere and warm smile at the sight.

"What're you smiling about?" Blue whispers quietly only for you to hear.

"Just happy for Undyne and Alphys that they found each other." You say sincerely but quietly to Blue, having him chuckle.

"Frisk helped Alphys gain some confidence and pretended to be Undyne for her." He tells you.

"Hey you two were starting! Don't be doing any funny business now!" Undyne says as she points towards both you and Blue, having you clear your throat and Blue held a slight blue where his cheekbones are. You could feel slight tension in the air around you from magic. Undyne starts the the ryhme to begin the game, starting with her.

"Ip Dip Do, the cats got the flu, the dogs got the chickenpox, out goes you." She points at Raven when she finished saying 'out goes you'.

"Not because you're dirty, not because you're clean. My mom says you are the fairy queen." She points to you when finishing the rhyme. You giggle to yourself, knowing already the dare to ask Raven.

"Raven, _pfft_ I dare you to act like a chicken!" You say as you giggle, along with everyone else chuckling. Raven sighs while you see his feathers on his wings get ruffled up as he mumbles under his breath while putting his hand to his face. He starts to stand up, his wings folding back just a little more, like making them chicken wings. Looks difficult, due to how big they are. Next, he puts his arms to the side, pretending to be chicken wings and starts to make chicken noises. You put your hand to your mouth, snickering and body shaking from holding in your laugh. Red starts to full on cackle, along with Flowey and Chara, who no one can hear except you and Cross. Raven now puts his head towards the ground, pretending to eat like a chicken, making you now full on laugh and everyone else joins in. You wipe your eyes of the tears from laughing so much.

"Alright, alright Raven you're good now. Here, cheers to you." You tell him as you hand him a glass of the punch and clink glasses with him of the spiked punch and start to drink. This time, it's not as strong as the first time drinking it.

"Yeah that was some _egg_ cellent acting there Raven." Blue says as he winks his eyesocket. You choke a little on the drink as you realized he made a pun, a chicken pun no less, while Paps groans.

"BROTHER! CEASE WITH YOUR PUNS! YOUR MAKING THE HUMAN CHOKE!" Paps yells at Blue.

"Come on Paps. You're just gonna _egg_ him on and dish out more puns." You say as you giggle, giving Blue a high five in the process.

"Ugh get a room you two nerds! Quit the puns and pick the next asker Flower!" Undyne groans as you roll your eyes and look around to choose who to pick next. You pause though, feeling something is off with Plasma for a little while now. You haven't heard from him or have felt his presence.

 _"Plasma, are you alright? Is something wrong?"_ You ask him in your mind, feeling his element radiating off of him more than usual.

 _"There's a disturbance, an off balance in my element close in this community. I can't be certain if it's something to be worried about yet. Continue your game Flower until I can figure out more."_ He reassures you, even though you don't believe him. An off-balance of Blue Fire? Does that mean-Everyone is staring at you waiting for you to choose, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"I-I choose Undyne next." You say as you put your head down slightly.

"BLUE! Here's a truth for you!-" you didn't hear the question she asks Blue as you go back to thinking about what Plasma said. There's no reason at all that the balance should be off with any of the elements. Why now? You and your mother are the only ones who can have control of the nine elements, and with your bond, you would know if she was using them. So.... Was it the work of another known living Hybrid? Does this mean there are more than you and your mom? You hear everyone talking but don't know what they're saying.

"Flower!" Moon yells as his tail slaps you behind your head.

"Ow! What is it?!" You turn towards Moon, rubbing the back of your head.

"Blue answered his truth. Did you not here what it was about?" Moon asks you, having you shake your head. You look towards everyone, seeing them staring at you.

"Geez Flower get your head out of the clouds and out of your thoughts." Sun says to you, having you blush and grunt with your head down.

"Blue's truth was what he thought about you. He answered that you were okay but the way he acts around you, it seems he's known you for a long time." G answered with a montone voice, his arms crossed. You give everyone a confused kind of look with your head tilted.

  
"Sorry but we've only met today. I don't know what makes you all think that but can we continue the game please." You say as you cross your arms.

"Not sure if I believe you there dollface. Blue usually doesn't get buddy-buddy with someone he just met." Red says as he gives a dirty look towards Blue.

"Come on guys! Let's not fight and let's continue the game please?" Dream exclaims as everyone else agrees with him. Red grunts and crosses his arms as well. Blue's eyelights look towards you for only a second, huffing out air from his ribs? Your not sure but just chalk it up to magic. He takes a cup of punch and he and Undyne drink. He sets his cup to the side as well as Undyne.

"I choose Reaper as the next asker." Blue says, putting his arms to his side. You feel your heart start to race. This is not good. You know he's going to ask you a truth, with you avoiding him. Reaper looks up at the calling of his name.

 _"Flower answer as vaguely as possible. Do not let anyone know about your Reaper trait at all."_ Yoru strictly tells you, having you ball up your fists knowing he's right. This is going to be difficult, having to keep it secret. You hate keeping secrets, always having your mom to talk to if anything was wrong. You take a deep breath and wait for Reaper's question. Reaper is still leaning on the wall, this time staring at you with focus.

"Flower, what exactly are you? We know your part human so skip that part." Reaper says sternly. You need to answer carefully. Answer vaguely. Just a quick answer no time to think.

"I guess you could say that I'm somewhat part wolf. I can transform into nine different element wolf forms or I can transform partially. For example, if I get mad enough, canine teeth will form until I calm down. Other than that, that's it." You answer truthfully. Reaper keeps staring at you, as if the answer is not enough to him.

"Anything else?" He asks, even though you just said that was it.

"No. That's it. Now pick someone else Reaper." You say sternly. Reaper nods his head.

"I'm not satisified with your answer. The whole truth. I'm not picking anyone until you do." He says. You growl towards him, teeth sharpening at the audacity that he thinks he could get you to say more.

"I told you everything and I'm sticking to it. Now,  **PICK**  someone." Your magic is starting to show off your markings, getting irritated at Reaper.

"Geez Reaper give the girl a break. She answered your truth." Hunter says.

"It's not the whole truth. She wouldn't be reacting that way then if that's it." Reaper retorts back.

"Damn it choose someone already Reaper before I throw a bone straight to that face of yours." Dust says with a threatening tone, you know he would too.

"Are you really threatening me when I can take your life as quick as a heartbeat?" Reaper threatens back. You can feel the tension in the air becoming more thicker the more threats come out, magic sparking in the air.

"Knock it off everyone! We are guests here do not cause a fight!" Ink snaps towards everyone.

"How about you all cut it out before I knock you all out myself!" Undyne yells.

"Uh g-guys-" Alphys begins to speak.

_**BEEP** _  
_**BEEP** _  
_**BEEP** _

Your magic dissipates as well as the magic that was threatening in the air, causing your eyes to shoot open as well as everyone's eyelights becoming brighter, getting startled from the blaring of the computer and red flashing in the room. Alphys gets up quickly, running towards the computer and typing quickly on the keyboard.

"T-there's a high s-source of magic c-close to the C-Community, looks to b-be fire based.. A-and its concentrated p-pure magic that t-the system p-picked up. W-where is it c-coming from?" Alphys says as her form shakes and keeps typing on the keyboard to find the location of the source. Undyne runs over to help comfort her. Everyone gets up quickly, the Sans's looking over the graph of the magic picked up.

"The only ones we know who can use fire magic are Toriel, Asgore and Grillby, none of which this energy belongs to." Blue says as you look on the screen of the cameras going back and forth to pinpoint the source.

"Then who's is it?" Nightmare asks Blue as he shakes his head, confused himself on who has it.

" _Flower, you need to head towards that source. Now! Get outside and transform into my form. I was right to be worried."_ Plasma echoes in your mind.

 _"Flower, I too am worried being a part of the fire element, even though Plasma can feel it more present, I can feel it slightly. It's not normal."_ Rage's voice echoes with slightly worried tone, the other wolves agreeing with them. You run towards the bathroom with your bag, the others not knowing you left and quietly shut the door to change. You take off your hoodie night gown and shorts, changing back into your black tank and black jeans. You throw on your hoodie, putting your bangs back over your glowing right eye. You look towards the mirror checking yourself. You take a deep breath in and out while closing your eyes. You need to find out what's going on. You open your eyes back up, seeing green glowing eyes staring at you and not yours. You gasp and take a step back, hitting the bathroom door. You look back at the mirror, seeing your eyes again. What the hell was that?

 _"Flower what happened?! Are you okay?"_ Spirit asks, helping you calm down a little. Did they not see that?

"I-I'm fine we gotta get going before the others know I'm gone." You say as you keep your bag in the bathroom, putting your shoes back on and leaving the bathroom. You run towards the lab entrance, your steps echoing on the white tiled floor. Blueberry turns around, seeing you leaving.

"FLOWER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He says with his loud voice, having the others turn in your direction barely seeing you leave. You bang the lab doors open, looking around you.

"Which way Plasma? Hurry!" You exclaimed while running down the path as fast as you could. Night has come, the half moon dimly shining its light.

 _"Towards the forest area. Close to home."_ Is all Plasma says, making you have a shocked expression. Close to home?! You focus your magic towards Plasma's element, feeling the heat of flame stronger and hotter than a normal flame, your markings glowing with the flame. You quickly run towards the forest as blue fireballs start to float to your sides. Your skin starts to form blueish-black fur as your eyes turn to glowing blue wolf eyes. Three tails form with the tips glowing with blue fire, same with the ears forming. On your forehead, a circular symbol forms, completing your transformation. Plasma runs towards the forest where the disturbance is, form glowing with his blue fireballs surrounding him. He can control the flame and can control whether it burns or not, having you completely calm that the forest will not burn from the fire around him. Time to find out who it belongs to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk? Have pictures to share? Come chat with me at my tumblr account then!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com


	25. Chapter 24

Alphys still tries to pinpoint the source of the magic, while everyone else runs towards the Lab doors that you ran out of. Did you know something that they didn't? They all stand outside the lab, seeing your body comsumed in blue flames, transforming into a blackish blue wolf with three tails and blue fireballs surrounding you as you run towards a forest area. Everyone held shocked expressions on their faces. Red just chuckles.

"Well, dollface wasn't lying and told the truth Reaper. You screwed up big- uh where the fuck is Reaper?" Red says as he looks around for Reaper, same with everyone else. G lights a cigarette while they were outside, same with Orange.

"Let's not worry about him. He probably left not wanting to deal with any drama. For now, let's go back inside and wait for the location." G says as he takes a drag from his cigarette, everyone agreeing with him.

"YOU NEED TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE RED! FRISK IS STILL HERE!" Blueberry exclaims towards Red while pointing towards Frisk, as he just scoffs and walks back inside. They see Alphys and Undyne by the computer, but Alphys was on the phone with someone.

"Y-yes sir. We'll wait f-for you to get h-here. Goodbye." Alphys hangs up the phone as Undyne sees everyone walking back in.

"Did you see where she was heading towards? Alphys found the location of the magic source." Undyne asks as she takes a drink of the punch and sets the cup down on a desk close by.

"She went towards a forest area. She was in a hurry for some reason." Cross says as he fixes his knife on his carrier behind him. Undyne gives a shocked expression as well as Alphys as they look towards each other.

"What's wrong?" Ink asks as he sees their expression. Alphys clicks her hands together as she gets up from the chair.

"T-that's the area t-that the source i-is at." She stutters, shocking everyone in the room.

"HOW WOULD SHE KNOW WHERE IT WAS BEFORE US?! MAYBE SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Crimson yells as he folds his arms together.

"Hey she has nothing to do with that! She wouldn't just run off without telling us if it wasn't serious!" Moon says as he floats close to Crimson's face.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU LEVITATING CAT!" He yells into Moon's face, Sun staying behind him in case he tries to fight.

"Or what?! If you lay so much a finger on my fur, Flower will show you no mercy!" He growls at Crimson as his fur stands up with his tail swishing back and forth, both of them growling at each other.

"Calm down you two! Let's not jump to conclusions Crimson and let's go follow her." Orange suggests, as he and G walk back in from outside.

"I agree with Orange." Hunter says as he readies his bow for anything in the future. Alphys shakes her head towards the group.

"N-no we are o-ordered to stay h-here." Alphys says, making everyone confused. Undyne gives a big sigh, cupping her hand onto Alphys's shoulder.

"Alphys called Asgore letting him know the situation, including Flower running out. He's heading here at this moment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was cool, the wind blowing a small breeze, rustling the tree leaves surrounding the forest area that can be heard. You arrive at the entrance of the forest, the moonlight not bright enough to lighten the forest, shadows and darkness completely surrounding the inside of it. Plasma may have his fireballs, but he has to dim them as to not burn anything while inside. Your tails swift side to side from each other, going in different directions. You focus your magic onto his eyes, they glow brighter with your magic, helping him see using night like vision to travel through the forest and trees. You start sprinting into the woods, avoiding trees going side to side of them. You can hear rustling going on in the trees but ignore it for right now. As you're running, Plasma sniffs the air, having him stop in place. You also noticed the rustling in the trees stopped as well.

"I can faintly smell something that's burnt. I'm not sure what the smell is until we get closer and investigate more." Plasma says, having you nod in agreement.

" _Plasma. I think we're being followed. Keep your guard up."_ You say to him, having him eyeing his surroundings around him with the new night vision. You both go deeper into the woods. Crickets and owls are making their nightly songs heard this night as you keep running, going past more trees as your paws hit the ground going over dead leaves. You both come into a small clearing, the moonlight shining down onto the clearing. You dissipate your magic as Plasma's eyes go back to their blue glow. Plasma starts sniffing the ground as he walks more into the opened small clearing. He stops as he comes closer towards what you see is slightly blackened grass.

 _"Plasma let me transform back to my form so I can get a better reading with my magic. Staying like this is draining me."_ You say to him. The blue fireballs dissipate as the fur begins to shed off your body, disappearing into blue embers. You start to stand back up on your two legs, clothes appearing and your hair blowing up, only to go back down as you finish your transformation. After done transforming, you head towards the suspicious patch of grass. As you get closer, you can feel the slight leftover magic of Blue Fire element. But what was burned here? You focus your magic over the spot, your markings and right eye glowing purple as you trail your magic, following the outline of the blackened area. You gasp in a breath of air, your magic dissipating quickly as you try to calm down.

"G-guys... There-there was a murder here. A human was murdered. But why close to home? And the biggest question: What happened to the SOUL? This murder was recent, but.. I don't know." You say as your voice was shaky. Your take deep breaths in and out and back away from the spot. You didn't understand. Even as part Reaper, you can also sense if a Reaper has came to take the SOUL to the Afterlife. But this body, this SOUL was taken by something or someone else. Does your father know? Does Reaper know about this?

_RUSTLE, RUSTLE_

You spin your body quickly towards the rustling trees, summoning your purple magic based blade to defend yourself if needed. The rustling gets louder as whatever it was comes closer. You see a shadow of something fly out of the trees, seeing it was a raven. It starts to make cawing noises but towards you. You quickly regain yourself from defending yourself and dissipate your blade, having your arm out towards the raven.

"Sorry little buddy. You spooked me there. Come on, I won't hurt you." You say with a genuine soothing voice. The raven flaps it's dark blue tinted wings, flying down towards you and putting it's sharp talons onto your arm you held out. It brings it's wings back down onto it's body, you give a smile and start to stroke underneath its chin, having it make a purr like cawing sound as it leans towards your hand.

"There see, I'm completely harmless. I happen to be friendly towards every living animal and used to play with deers when I was little. You're a pretty little boy huh? Your feathers are very healthy." You praise as you lead the raven onto your shoulder so you could put your arm down. You giggle as he puts slight pecks onto your neck, tickling you as he caws still. A giant shadow flies by fast, making you frozen and look up. The raven stops what he's doing to look up as well. It comes back, seeing that it was a shadow of a giant bird from far away in the sky. You focus your magic on your right eye, having it glow more purple and shine more as you focus on furthering your eyesight. You zoom in more towards the bird as the raven stares at you using your magic, as if interested and curious about it. Wait is that-

"Raven? What's he doing out here?" You say as your magic dims from your eye. You see that he takes off into the other direction. The raven on your shoulder gets comfortable in your furred jacket, nestling into it, having you giggle at the sight and stroke his wing. What should you do now? Go back to the Lab? But you ran off without any explanation to anyone, even Sun and Moon. Would they be mad at you for just running out? Not only that, but you know as a fact that a monster would not do this to a human. You sigh to yourself, running your hand through your hair while having your head down. The raven caws, seeing that something was wrong. You side looked to the raven, using your index finger to run over his head.

"It's alright. Guess I just don't think things all the way is all." You say as you look towards the moon. You give a small yawn, you can feel your magic is drained but not too much thankfully, but enough to make you tired a little bit.

" _Flower, we had to investigate, especially when it involves the elements. We have to tell Asgore about this, that is top priority. A murder of a human is very bad, especially with magic around it. They will blame the monsters and we can't allow that."_ Yoru explains, having you hum in agreement to his statement.

**_SNAP_ **

You hear branches and leaves shaking from behind you as you twist your body towards the sound. The raven gets startled and accidentally scratches your neck with his talons, having you hiss from the pain and flies off. You can feel the blood dripping from the fresh wound but don't focus on that at the moment as something or someone is approaching. You keep your focus and concentration on alert, ready to create your sword if it's something dangerous. A figure appears from the woods, seeing white faux fur on a camouflage jacket as their appearance shows from the moonlight.

"Hunter? How did you find me? I'm assuming Raven led you here?" You ask as you relax again, putting your hand down that you were going to make your sword with.

"No, I tracked you. Raven is leading the few others coming. What I want to know is what made you run out without saying anything to anyone?" He says as he walks towards you. You keep your head down, looking to the side.

"I could feel fire based magic coming from here and tracked it myself since I'm accustomed to the element. I just left on impulse." You explain to him. You did tell everyone about your wolf forms but you don't think everyone would understand that they each have their own conscious, being able to talk with you and you to them. Frisk is the only one who really knows and Raven. You don't want to be called crazy, talking to yourself when you talk with your inner Guardians. You see more figures coming from the shadows of the forest, also Raven landing from above onto the ground as his wings fold in and takes his goggles off. You focus your eyes onto the figures coming into view. You see Blue show himself first. The last figure has you shocked. Why was he here?

"Asgore? Why did you come out here?" Your voice went high a little when you see him as he walks towards you. He's wearing his king garment. Alphys must have contacted him about the magic reading. You run towards him, now having the oppurtunity to tell him the situation.

"I'm glad you're here actually-"

"Why are you not in the Community? Why did you run off without even a single explanation? Your parents put you in my care while you are attending the college, yet here you are. You could have put yourself in danger!" He says with discipline in his voice, having you flinch from his tone.

"But sir-"

"I want no explanations right now from you. I want you to go back to the Lab with your Guardians, who are worried about you, and enjoy the rest of the slumber party with Undyne and Alphys. Do NOT argue with me. I will investigate this magic more while you return with the others." He says with authority in his voice, you ball up your fists, knuckles cracking and turning white for how tight you were making them, having to give up on trying to explain the situation and wait until later. You want to help, you don't want to be helpless, especially making sure the monster race keeps their peace with the humans.

"Yes sir. I understand." You say from in between your teeth. You summon your magic purple blue tipped wings and fly up, not wanting to hear anymore and fly higher into the night sky. You just wanted to help. You even knew the location before the computer did. You growl under your breath, your magic flaring more from your markings and eye. Calm down. Must keep calm. You keep saying that to yourself like a mantra as you fly back to the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven and Hunter watch as you disappear and head back to the Lab. They look back towards Asgore, Blue being beside him. He sighes to himself as he too watched you fly off. He did not want to do that, but it had to be done.

"Thank you Raven and Hunter. Go back to the Lab as well. Blue will be there shortly. Be sure that Flower is heading there." He says to both of them, having them nod their heads in understanding. Raven puts his orange tinted goggles back on, his wings beating and heading in the same direction as you. Hunter runs back into the forest, disappearing into the shadows. Blue puts his hands into his blue jacket, looking towards Asgore and sighing.

"You shouldn't have been hard on her like that. She was trying to help as well Asgore." He says as he closes his eyesockets. The breeze blows by, making Asgore's purple royal cape fly to the side.

"Sans, you and I, along with a few others know what happened when she tried to help back in the past. We can't allow that to happen again, knowing the consequences of her existence already from her parents." Asgore says as he walk over toward the dark patch of grass and kneels down to it. Blue trains his eyelights onto Asgore for only a second then back towards the direction you took off. He remembers.. All too well.

_A dark tall figure with long hair and pitch black glowing purple eyes stood where the barrier was trapping the Monster race, darkness completely surrounding them as if a friend for eternity. It was not his friend he once knew._

Blue shudders from that memory, his bones shaking lightly. Even after fighting with Frisk during their Genocide route, he will never forget the darkness he felt from that day. Asgore stands back up from the patch of grass.

"Sans, keep your eyes on her. Don't let her leave the Community again. Head back to the Lab with the others." Asgore says, having Blue shrug his shoulders and walk towards Asgore. He puts his hand on Asgore's back.

"First I'm taking you back. Don't want you out here by yourself being the King." Blue says as he readies his magic to teleport, left eye blazing with blue magic while his right went black. They both disappear with blue magic wisps left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. Should the raven get a name? I think we'll be seeing more of him. Also, more cliffhangers?! Dun dun DUUNN!! As I said, and I am actually proud of myself, here's another update in less than a week! Come follow me on my tumblr!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com
> 
> A fanart of flower/reader and her soul!  
> Thank you very much to Arylaze from Undertale Amino for these!  
>   
>   
> 


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out last chapter to see fanart of Flower and her SOUL!

The wind feels nice against your magic made wings. After having them for a while, you can feel everything from them, including if you hit them against an object. The feathers ruffle up against the wind as you fly against the wind flow heading back to the Lab. You start hearing another pair of wings beating behind you, having you look behind as your own wing beat. Oh it's just Raven. You hear him catching up to you faster. You would fly faster yourself, but you want to enjoy the flight as not every night is peaceful like this. Raven starts flying next to you to your right but keeps a distance between you so your wings don't hit each other.

 

“Thought you would've been back at the Lab already.” he says as the moonlight hits his goggles making them have a glare in your eyes when he looks into your direction. You glance your eyes towards him as you keep going in the same direction.

 

“I wanted to enjoy the flight. Not every night is like this plus I still needed to calm down. I don't know why Asgore was getting mad when I was just trying to help.” you state with your body floating up and down gliding in the sky, beating your wings when needed to stay airborne. 

 

“I'm sure he has his reasons Flower, but I don't think he was being mean about it, just protecting you. I mean, you are a hybrid and he doesn't want to raise a commotion to the human race knowing you're a human with magic. Plus, being out in the middle of the night is dangerous as well, including for Monsters.” he says, as a matter of fact. Even after years of the race being on the Surface, they can't let go of their grudge. You know though he's right though. It is dangerous to be out in the middle of the night, but you wanted to figure out why the element was out of balance. Not to mention, who or what the magic belonged to. You feel Raven nudge you slightly with his wing, having you look over to him.

 

“Hey, how about that race now? Get your mind off the subject and let's see who flies faster to the Lab.” He suggests to you. You've never done a sky race before. Your eyes went brighter, seeing a new challenge.

 

“Game on then.” You say as you pick up your speed by beating your wings away from your body. The wind starts to form a whistling sound into your ears as you pick up speed. You look over to see Raven trying to catch up, beating his wings faster as well. You start to see the silhouette of the Lab building on the hill, noticing that the Lab was near the ocean with the moonlight shining and cascading on the waves of the water. You were too busy focusing at figuring out the magic in the forest, you didn't take a good look around. Raven passes you with quicker speed and chuckling, startling you. Your magic sparks higher, a bad sign your magic is unbalanced. Your wings start to dissipate, having no focus on keeping them out for a quick second that you start to fall. You see Raven is now closer to the Lab, not knowing that you were falling. You start to focus your magic again to create your wings, gravity starting to pull you down faster and faster the longer you don't have your wings, your heart beating fast from the adrenaline. You can see some close by trees appearing bigger as you get closer to the ground.

 

“ _ Sky! Navigate the wind and have me land in one of the trees quickly please!”  _ You plea to Sky from your mind. You feel your body falling slower, seeing that wind gusts are navigating you to fall to the tree. The wind disappears, having you flip while falling onto the leaves of the tree, hanging onto a branch to keep from falling while small branches were breaking in the process. You let out a breath of relief that you were holding while hugging the sturdy branch like a sloth.

 

_ Caw caw _

 

You look around the tree, seeing another raven looking at you with its black eyes. Or was it the same one? It flies off the branch it was on and lands on the branch you're hanging onto. Maybe you should stop hanging and just sit. You rotate your body so it's now at the top of the branch and get up into a sitting position. The raven comes closer towards you, looking at you with its head tilted to the side. You give a small giggle, reaching your hand out towards it. It immediately starts to put it's head toward your hand to be pet, having you suspect it was the same raven.

 

“I think I'll call you Midnight. You seem attached to me for some reason but won't question it.” You say as you pet Midnight’s head. You start to hear beating of wings and already know who it was by how loud the wing beats were. Raven lands on the ground next to the tree and looks up seeing you sitting on a sturdy branch. Midnight wasn't spooked this time and flies onto your shoulder.

 

“Oh my god, Flower, are you alright?! Right as I turned around, you weren't behind me and saw you falling. What the hell happened?!” He exclaims in a worried tone as his wings go side to side along with his tail feathers.

 

“My magic was already depleted some when I transformed earlier. When you passed me, I got startled, losing control on my wings and having them disappear. I still need to learn to control better.” You explained with a shy tone while having your head down. That's so embarrassing. He saw you falling, having you sigh and put your hand through your hair.

 

“Sorry about that. Well everyone is still waiting for you. Hunter and Blue already arrived before we were to. Can you make your wings again?” He asks as he rubs his hand behind his neck. He didn't mean to startle you to cause you to fall. Then again, he should have figured it out already that she was at the University to learn to be in more control of her magic. He looks up towards you, seeing you shake your head.

 

“I'm not sure exactly how you guys react when you're low on magic. For me-” you let out a yawn while talking, having you stop for a second.

 

“It's being tired. And I am little right now. If I make my wings, I'll surely fall asleep while flying.” You say as you wind through the tree branches and jump down to the ground while explaining. Midnight flies down as well and sits on your shoulder. Raven looks at the bird with a confused look. 

 

“Oh! I named him Midnight! He seems really attached to me. He must've followed me from the forest.” You explain to Raven as you stroke under Midnight’s neck. You received a caw of happiness as he stretched his wings out a little. Raven just keeps staring at him for some reason. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from that raven. He thought Flower could feel it as well. It seems your love for animals blocks everything that's wrong. He didn't know what it was but it feels… dark. Like the darkness he feels off of Reaper. Could he be using this bird to watch you? He clears his throat, grabbing your attention away from Midnight.

 

“We should really be getting back. Your guardians might be worried as well as everyone else.” Raven says as he readies his goggles and wings for take off.

 

“Well go on ahead then. I'll just walk. It's not that far away.” You say as you start walking towards the direction of the Lab. It looks like it's about a mile out. It's nothing to you though. You hear Raven beating his wings from behind you, signalling that he is about to take off. You continue to walk, your shoes crunching the grass underneath you with Midnight still on your shoulder. Midnight starts to freak out though and takes off, but not far from you. You stop walking and look towards him.

 

“What's wrong buddy-eeeeeeee!” You feel arms wrap around you and lift you up into the air while going forward, startling you. The ground below you gets smaller and smaller while the wind picks up.

 

“R-Raven! What are you doing?! Put me down!” You yell as a blush creeps up onto your cheeks. He just chuckles, seeing how you're getting flustered so easy. His grip tightens though so he doesn't drop you. You felt weightless to him, well he was bigger than you. Must be hard being part human and being small but you've got guts standing up to everything bigger than you. Nothing seems challenging to you.

 

“Not putting you down. Now stop squirming. I'm not letting you walk that distance, Flower. This'll be much faster anyways.” He explains to you, your body becoming limp like a ragdoll. Your hair flowing towards the right. He had a point. You didn't want to worry Sun or Moon anymore then they are now. You didn't want help, it hurts your ego. You'll have to learn to control that better, always being alone in the woods with no help when hunting, you learned to only help yourself and your family when your dad wasn't around. You look to your left, seeing that Midnight was following you and Raven. He can't come in the Lab though, but maybe you could convince Alphys to let him in just for this one time. Raven’s wings beat in the night sky, your hair blowing to the side of you. Raven starts to descend as you get to the Lab entrance. You see Sun and Moon there, giving you a glare straight into your eyes. Oh boy. They're not happy with you at the moment, you cower your head into your jacket a little while getting to the ground. You're still in Raven’s arms and he hasn't let you go yet, making a slight blush form on your cheeks.

 

“Uhm Raven, could you put me down now please?” You ask in a quiet voice, but loud enough for Raven to hear as you look up at him. You see his cheekbones dust a little blue as he sets you down. You look up to Midnight and tell him to stay outside. The Lab doors open as you walk in, shoving your hands in your jacket pockets. Everyone stares as you walk in from wherever you ran off to, hearing your shoes click against the linoleum of the white floor. Hunter and Blue were already back. Hunter was sitting on the couch while Blue was staring at you. You mostly see Crimson giving you a glare as his arms are crossed over his chest. You give a scowl towards him as you walk a faster pace back to the bathroom to change back into your pajamas. Sun and Moon levitate side by side of you.

 

“Flower! Why did you-” you interrupt Moon by taking out your right hand from your pocket, showing him your balled up fist as you keep walking, a signal you use to let Sun and Moon know that you will talk later and explain everything. Sun and Moon stop following you as they see you put your hand back in your jacket pocket. You continue down the hallway towards the bathroom until you hear small footsteps running from behind you, you turn your body sideways. Frisk tackles you in a hug, giving them a surprised look and looking down at them.

 

‘You worried me when you ran off without saying anything.’ They signed as they pull their body back for you to see the sign language. You cast your eyes down to the ground, feeling really bad now for not saying anything.

 

“I thought you weren't gonna come back.” You hear a hoarse voice, your eyes becoming wide, looking down at Frisk seeing slight tears in their eyes. You quickly embrace them in a tight hug while getting down onto their level.

 

“Frisk, save your voice. I swear to you, I'm never leaving. I never run off without a good reason to okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that.” You tell them as you wipe the tears threatening to fall from their eyes, giving them a warm smile. You ruffle their hair a little bit, earning a small giggle from them. 

 

“Kid was pretty worried about you.” You look over, seeing Blue walking towards you and Frisk. Frisk runs up to him, he also ruffles their hair.

 

“Why don't you go back over to the others and help choose a movie, kiddo?” He says to Frisk, who gives a big smile to Blue and runs back down the hallway to the others. You stand back up to continue your way to the bathroom. You're about to walk until Blue grabs your arm, you give him a questioning look as you stare at him while looking up from his height

 

“Listen, I know you just got here, but you shouldn't run off without at least telling one person-”

 

“Blue, I get it. From now on, no more running off alright? Can we please continue this slumber party now? I need to change back into my pajamas” You say as you try to get your arm back from Blue. He's still got a firm grip on it, you look at him again. You can't easily pry it off of him alone since your magic is somewhat depleted.

 

“You can let go now Blue. If you're worried I'm going to leave again, I'm not okay?” You reassure him, his eyelights are trained onto yours, then slowly look at your neck, seeing dried blood on it. You take your other hand and run it across your neck, getting specks of dried blood coming off of the scratch.

 

“I'm fine. Just a cut from earlier. I can easily heal it.” You say to Blue. He hesitantly lets go of your arm as you go towards the bathroom door and change into your pajamas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You head back towards the others after cleaning the cut on your neck and changing into your pajamas. Right as you come out, everyone kept asking you questions on what happened in the forest, why you ran off, and how you were able to locate the magic source even before the computer could pinpoint it. Crimson kept accusing you of  having something to do with what  happened earlier since Reaper kept pressuring the question onto you on what else you were. You told them that you didn't find anything in the forest, it may be a small fib, but you're pretty sure Asgore does not want any chaos around the University if word got out of a human murder with magic involved. You also asked Alphys if it was alright if Midnight could be in the Lab just one time, she says yes to the question. Alphys questions how you were able to have the raven tamed and relaxed around you when usually, animals stay away from human contact. You told everyone that you have always been around animals since you were little, always making a connection with them and gaining their trust. There was one question that was bothering you though.

 

“Hey guys, where did Reaper go?” You ask as you set up a sleeping bag on the floor next to the couch as Midnight stays balanced on your right shoulder.

 

“Right as you left, he disappeared without saying anything himself.” G answers your question as he readies the movie that Frisk picked out and everyone agreed to. 

 

“Oh… I see.” You say with a bit of disappointment. Probably your fault he left since you did  out of the blue. You feel a hand cup your left shoulder, looking up seeing it was Hunter.

 

“Don't blame yourself, Flower. I'm sure he had his own reasons for leaving. He does need to apologize to you though for pestering you on the subject of the question.” Hunter assures you. Midnight watches you carefully, waiting for what your answer will be, not having your attention while doing so.

 

“That may be Hunter, but I need to apologize to him as well for getting mad. If that alarm didn't go off, I would've lost control of my magic. Yes, I was defending myself after the fact I answered his question. I should have handled the situation better.” You say as you sit down on the sleeping bag. You shift yourself inside of it, getting you and Midnight warmed up for the night.

 

Everyone else lays out their sleeping bag or blankets for wherever they will be sleeping at. You see some on the floor, a couple on the couch, and several on the chairs. Blue was sitting directly behind you. You see Cross Chara come over towards you.

>   
>  “Could I sit next to you while we watch the movie?” He asks as you see Cross staring at you. You pat a spot next to you while giving him a sincere and warm smile. He smiles back, quickly sitting down next to you and bringing his knees towards him. Frisk crawls over to the other side of you with a blanket with them. You take the blanket and put it over you, Frisk and Chara. You try to be careful with Midnight though being on your shoulder still. You get comfortable as you let out a sigh of content, waiting for the movie to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also' more fanart of Flower or you, the readers! This time with Reaper! Oh! I've got a Facebook account dedicated for the story. If you wanna follow or have fanart, my name on there is Thora Daughn.
> 
>   
> (Artist: Harutofu, from Tumblr)
> 
>   
> (Artist: Elizabeth Emanuilova)


	27. Chapter 26

The movie starts playing and the lights turned off, plunging the living room into darkness. You don't really pay attention as your train of thought goes back to what you saw in the forest. Who was it that did that? Who was the human? Word will go out sooner or later when the family and friends report them missing once time passes by. You silently sigh to yourself. No need to stress over it until it comes. You're here to enjoy the rest of the sleepover. Frisk cuddles up closer to you. You giggle quietly, combing through their hair. Sun and Moon come running towards you and Frisk, not knowing Cross Chara was there, in their Eevee forms. Sun climbs onto your lap while Moon climbs onto Frisk’s. Sun's coat was brown with white collared neck fur. Moon's coat was a silver-white color with the same colored neck fur. They were like tiny dogs with long pointed ears. Frisk starts petting Moon as he curls up from the attention and gets ready to sleep. You show the same attention to Sun. They usually sleep around this time and always transform or stay their form just small enough to be sleeping close to you as a form of protection to them. You feel a tap on your shoulder, turning your gaze away from Sun but still petting her. Blue was the one getting your attention

  


“Why don't you scoot back some more for a little bit more support in case you fall asleep? Kid looks like they're gonna pass out soon.” Blue quietly says. You look towards Frisk, seeing their hands still on Moon but their head drooping towards the other way. You summon your magic, carefully engulfing Frisk while scooting towards the couch more along with the sleeping bag and blanket around you. You levitate them off the ground just by an inch as to not startle them. You place them as well as Moon back towards your side, dissipating your magic around them. Midnight squirms his wings while on your shoulder, adjusting himself more into your hoodies fur.

  


“Flower stop moving now please. I was just getting comfortable.” You hear Cross Chara say with a tired voice. Seems he was getting tired as well. He scoots back towards you while putting his head onto your right side when he gets comfortable.

  


“Sorry about that. I'm good now. Go back to sleep.” You say quietly to him. You look back over to where Frisk is, seeing them asleep leaning their head your left side. You look towards Midnight to see him sleeping comfortably with his head tucked in his wing. You sigh in relief that you didn't wake either of them up. Sun and Moon were sleeping peacefully, their breathing steady and calm. It makes you happy to see them getting comfortable in a new surrounding. You feel your eyes drooping from tiredness. Using that little bit of magic made you more sleepy. You take a deep breath in while shutting your eyes, exhaling it as you start to fall asleep.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Blue watches as you start to fall asleep. Everyone except for him, Raven, Orange and G have fallen asleep. It's strange how his brother and Blueberry were able to fall asleep without him and Orange reading them a story before bed like usual. Maybe it had something to do with your aura. He took a look at your stats and SOUL, seeing you had gained no EXP at all. Your LV was only at one, yet your stats were very high as well as HP for someone at LV one. Dream and Nightmare have left to do their jobs of monitoring everyone's dreams. Alphys and Undyne have fallen asleep cuddling on the loveseat they were sitting on together. He hears G chuckle slightly, his eyelights go towards him.

  


“She's something really, don't you agree? I'm actually very interested on what she can do when she faces Crimson.” G says in a quiet voice as he sits on his own sleeping bag criss crossed.

  


“I don't like that bird around her though. There's a dark energy around him that's almost too similar to Reaper’s.” Raven explains, his wings uncurling slightly from his body.

  


“Relax Raven, I'm sure it's nothing. Or are you jealous of the bird?” G wiggled an imaginary eyebrow towards Raven. Raven lets out a low growl. His blue and yellow eye glaring towards G.

  


“I'm not sure how to feel about her just yet. She was able to track that magic on her own before  Alphys’  machine did. I'm still keeping an eyesocket on her, especially around my brother. Goodnight you guys.” Orange says quietly as he gets comfortable in his own sleeping bag. Raven curls his wings around himself. G and Blue situate themselves in their own sleeping area.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


Darkness. The darkness in your mind that's calming. Your wolves always wait patiently for you to fall asleep to play and talk with you freely until it's time to wake up. You know this will be a serious visit though. What was seen in the forest was nothing to set aside. Your footsteps echo as you walk through your mind heading towards the others. Yoru comes quickly to your side. Being one with the dark element, he roams around much more quickly in your mind.

  


“Flower, we have to discuss with Asgore first thing in the morning about tonight. The fact that another Hybrid could be alive-”

  


“Yoru, how do we know this is the work of another Hybrid? The only Hybrids alive are me and mother. We will figure this out. We will not make accusations and assumptions.” You interrupt Yoru as your voice echoes in the empty space. You and him walk towards the group of wolves. You pet his head in affection, Yoru wags his slim tail. Sky perks her ears up, seeing you walking towards her and the others. She bounds towards you, circling you in excitement.

  


“Hey Sky. Was it fun to spread your wings earlier? I know Frisk sure enjoyed it.” You ask her, petting her head and going down to her wings. She nuzzles back, her tail wagging fast.

  


“I really liked Frisk! They're so cute! I wanna play with them again!” Sky says in excitement, prancing around you.

  


“Flower. We still have no idea what happened in the forest. Could it be the work of another Hybrid?” Plasma asks while sitting down, his tails swaying back and forth. The fireballs around him stay near him while floating around him.

  


“As I have told Yoru, we will wait. I will go to Asgore first thing in the morning alright? I'm just as concerned as you all are. I do not believe it is another Hybrid though. Drop that subject unless it presents itself.” You say towards all of them. You sit on the ground criss-crossed, sighing that the day is finally going to end. Spirit comes over and lays next to you, along with Sky. You hear Kori start growling, his attention focused towards one area. You get up, petting Kori on his head.

  


“What's wrong? There's no way anyone else is here. It's just us.” You comfort Kori, he still stands his ground though. Yoru charges into the darkness. You hear two different voices yell in the distance. Yoru comes back with two figures trapped in the darkness. Wait… they look like-

  


“Dream, Nightmare?! How did you get here?! Yoru put them down now!” You command Yoru, his shadows of darkness disappearing off of Dream and Nightmare. Dream runs up to you and hides behind your back. Nightmare brushes imaginary dust off himself. You look towards your wolves, all of them on edge seeing two intruders. They all give out low growls towards Dream and Nightmare.

  


“Guys relax! Sky you remember Dream and Nightmare right? They won't hurt me I promise. It's alright Dream.” You say in a comfort tone, trying to ease the tension in the air. Dream goes towards Sky first carefully.

  


“As I was saying, how did you guys get in my mind?” You question Nightmare, putting your gaze towards him. Sky and Dream are playing around. The other wolves look like they have calmed down.

  


“Me and Dream are the Guardians of the Dream Realm. We make sure dreams don't go out of control or can hurt the individual. We can intervene with people's dreams and change them.” Nightmare explains, the tentacles on his back swaying back and forth in different directions. Well that makes more sense now.

  


“Well if that's the case, then you and Dream can come visit the wolves anytime! I'm sure they'd love some more company besides my own.” You cheerfully say. Nightmare shakes his head towards you.

  


“That's not how we travel. The individual must be asleep in order for us to be inside their minds and dreams. If you're asleep, then we can visit.” He says, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. Dream looks like he's enjoying himself with your wolf guardians. You go towards the group, seeing Dream and Sky stop running around.

  


“Flower! So these are your other forms?! They're amazing!” Dream exclaims with his yellow star eyes becoming brighter. You giggle at his excitement. What Dream didn't understand was what Flower was in danger from. Something about being attacked from inside her mind? 

  


**Flashback**

  


_ Ink followed Dream and Nightmare into their dorm they shared. Dream sits down at their kitchen table, Nightmare shutting the dorm door after Ink walked through. Nightmare goes to the table and sits down next to Dream. Ink sits at the opposite end of the table. _

  


_ “Listen carefully you two. The new student that came in is Black Night’s daughter and only child.” Ink says quietly, having his arms crossed around his satchel of paints. Dream and Nightmare both give a surprised look at Ink. _

  


_ “Why are you telling us this? Even though I really don't believe you.” Nightmare says with a slight chuckle.  _

  


_ “You can believe me or not. However, you two are the only ones who can go into her mind when she's asleep. Earlier today, she was hurt on the outside, but was damaged from inside her mind.” Ink explains, Dream standing up from his chair, giving a pose. _

  


_ “Then we will investigate for you dear friend! You can count on us!” Dream says with enthusiasm. Nightmare just groans. Why must his brother jump into situations? _

  


_ “Fine I'll help out as well. If nothing happens tonight, don't come to me or Dream for help with her. I won't believe you.” Nightmare threatens Ink. Ink keeps his different shape and colored eyelights on Nightmare. _

  


_ “You have a deal.” He says, getting up and shaking Nightmare's hand. _

  


**End of Flashback**

  


So far, nothing has happened, except getting attacked by that wolf. He can tell that he's the strongest of the group. He sees that Dream is enjoying himself with the wolf called Sky. He may let Dream come to visit the wolves.

  


**_Hehehe~_ **

  


“Uhm Sky was that you giggling?” You question her. She nods her head towards you. You look towards Spirit next, seeing her shake hers as well. Yoru is quick to be by your side, going underneath you and having you on his back. He gives a growl out into the darkness. You, as well as the others, look around for who or what just giggled. You don't like this feeling. It feels… cold and dangerous, like that mysterious place you went to.

  


**_Playtimes over~_ **

  


The ground below you shakes, black thorned vines shooting from the ground. A sudden wind gust blowing wildly around you. You duck your head into your hoodie while holding onto Yoru’s fur. The wind dies down. You look around you, seeing the vines surrounding you and Yoru in a dome. You look around your surroundings, seeing nothing but the vines. You scramble to get off of Yoru’s back. He growls at you, turning his head towards you. You pause your actions, shooting a surprised and shocked look at Yoru. His glowing blue eyes stare at you.

  


“Flower stay on my back. You're worried about the others right? They are near. I can sense they are trying to break open this dome.” He explains, summoning tendrils of darkness to surround around you and him for protection. You see slight color and elements from the attacks being thrown by your wolves on the dome. The vines grow back quickly where they have been hit.

  


“Flower! You need to wake up!” Dream’s voice was very quiet from behind the vines, blocking most of it.

  


**_I don't think so_ **

  


Vines shoot from the every direction of the dome towards you and Yoru. He shoots his darkness towards the vines to block from reaching you. You focus on waking up. Maybe the vines will go away then and leave your wolves alone. You can see the vines starting to blur out as you try to leave your void of mind.

  


“Gaaahhh!!” You scream as vines start to wrap underneath you starting at your feet and legs. Yoru works on gnawing the vines on you, not paying attention to the others around him. He lets out a high pitched yelp, the vines smacking him towards the side of the dome. The vines yank you off of Yoru. The dome opens up as Yoru flies out of it. The vines cover up the opened entrance.

  


“Y-Yoru!” You struggle against the vines surrounding you, snaking around your arms, torso, and neck. Your eyes widen, the thorns and vines not only digging into your skin, the dome was getting smaller. What's going to happen? Why was this happening? You can feel the vines getting close to your SOUL.

  


“W-what do you want with me?! Leave me and my family alone!” You yell out in the shrinking dome. The voice lets a chuckle, amused by your courage.

  


**_Sweet, sweet Flower. I am family._ **

  


No, she's lying. It's always been you, Sun and Moon with Mom and Dad. No one else! You're an only child. You have no blood siblings! You feel your SOUL being pulled by an invisible source. You fight it back, your SOUL is precious as your mom told you and must keep it safe.

  


**_Does not have to be by blood to be family._ **

  


Your markings start to glow bright, focusing your magic. It's painful. The tugging and pulling of your SOUL.

  


**_What will you do? You can't attack me._ **

  
  


The voice sounds like it's right next to your ear, as if taunting you. You growl towards the mysterious voice, you focus fire magic into your gray hand. Hopefully this will work. You scorch yourself on your left hand, the vines start disintegrating into dust. Before you open your eyes, you hear the voice say one message.

  


**_I'll see you again soon._ **

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


You let out a scream. Your eyes widen, magic blazing out of your right eye. You shoot up from wherever you were. Your left hand hurts so much, you clutch it, only for more searing pain to wash over it. Are there people calling your name? You can feel your heart beating rapidly, the pounding of your SOUL hitting your ears. Who the hell was that? The voice was very similar from that place, much more clearer though with no static. You take deep breaths as you calm yourself down. The voices around you get louder.

  


“Flower! Look at me.” You look up seeing Sun and Moon transformed into Lucarios. You can feel tears prick in your eyes. You tackle Sun and Moon in a tight hug, not wanting to let go or be alone right now. You must keep them safe.

  


“Flower, put your hand in this. It'll make it feel better.” You glance over to see Blue with a bowl of water. You also take the time to look at everyone else. They all stare at you. Some with shocked expressions and some with frightened ones. Crimson just looks at you with no expression at all. 

  


“W-what happened?” You ask, letting go of Sun and Moon. You put your hand into the bowl. It's blistered, red and raw. You hiss in pain as you plunge your hand more towards the bottom of the bowl. You realized Midnight was gone.

  


“Also where did Midnight go?” You ask, your markings are now a dim glow. At least it calmed down.

  


“Dream and Nightmare quickly came back. They said you were in danger and needed to wake up. Frisk tried shaking you to wake up. The bird started freaking out and flew out towards the entrance window.” Blue starts first, still holding the bowl for you.

  


“Your markings started to glow. We got Frisk away from you quickly in case your magic started to activate on its own.” Hunter continues, coming over and sitting next to you.

  


“You started screaming and clutching your chest, specifically where your SOUL is. It started to glow while you were getting in a fetal position. Your body was engulfed by purple flames.” Dream says with a worried tone.

  


“You then formed fire magic and scorched your left hand! Why in Asgore would you do that?!” Ink exclaims, his hands shooting up in the sky. You put your head down. Seems if you get hurt inside your mind, you get hurt on the outside. You let out a sigh, running your right hand through your hair.

  


“......I-I don't want to talk about it right now.” You say quietly, your body shaking slightly from the experience in your head. You clutch your chest, feeling if your SOUL got damaged. It's not damaged, however, the small darkness in your SOUL is now a little bigger than before. What the hell did that girl do to you? This is starting to make you worry now. What she said back there...

  


“ **_Does not have to be by blood to be family.”_ **

  


Was she… a part of your family? That's bothering you more. Maybe you'll talk with mom when you get back to your dorm. You feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn to the side, seeing Frisk with some Monster Candy and some kind of drink. You take the candy and pop it in your mouth, the magic from it easing the pain in your hand a little bit. Frisk hands you the glass next. It had a light brown texture to it. It looks like some kind of tea.

  


‘Alphys said this will heal your hand quicker. She also has some ointment for you after you drink this.’ Frisk signs to you. This is so new to you. Receiving help from others besides Sun and Moon feels…. Warm, even to a complete stranger still, they're taking care of your self-inflicted injuries.

  


“I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY NOW FLOWER! YOU GAVE US QUITE A SCARE!” Blueberry runs over, bringing you into a hug. You slowly hug him back. This...feels really nice.

  


“Thank you Blueberry. I'm alright now. I just don't know if I can fall back to sleep after that.” You tell him, getting out of the hug, drinking the tea Frisk handed you. It tastes sweet, with a hint of spice. Peppermint almost, then turning bitter as it goes down your throat. You close your eyes tightly, drinking down the rest of the tea while cringing. Alphys comes over with a jar of ointment while getting on her knees. You take your hand out of the water. You set the cup down next to you, lifting your left hand up for Alphys to apply the ointment. As it touches your skin, the burning pain starts to slowly go away, the blisters disappearing as well.

  


“T-there. Y-your hand will s-still feel raw, but everything else s-should be gone now.” Alphys explains, standing back up on her feet. You stand up yourself, almost falling over in the process. Why are you lightheaded all of a sudden? You grip the couch next to you, Sun and Moon quick to your side.

  


“Are you alright?” Sun says with a worried tone. You shake your head, looking down towards the hallway.

  


“Can you two walk me to the bathroom please? I need to splash some water on my face.” You put each arm around Sun and Moon as they walk you down the hallway. You reach the the door, opening it to enter inside.

  


“Could you two leave me alone for a second please and assure everyone that I'll be alright?” You say towards them while looking behind you. They nod, heading back down the hallway. You shut the door behind you, falling to the ground. You bring your knees to your chest. Tears start to stream down your face. What is scaring you the most is the growing darkness in your SOUL. It's not yours or Yoru’s, you know that for sure. That girl though… she felt stronger than before.

  


_ Knock knock _

  


“Go away please.” You try to hide the cracking in your voice from crying. You can sense darkness from behind the door, knowing who is behind it. You feel something caress your hurt hand, looking down seeing it's a tendril of darkness.

  


“I saw what happened to you. You hurt yourself to wake up right?” You hear Reaper’s voice. You try to move, only for the tendril to keep you in place.

  


“Hear me out. I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I should have dropped the subject after you answered. I saw you transform as well.” Reaper says with a sad tone.

  


“Why did you leave after I left? Also you really have some time arriving back at the worst of them. Besides that, I too want to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped the way I did. If it wasn't for that alarm, I might've hurt you with my magic by accident.” You say to him with a sincere tone. You pet the tendril on your hand still. You can hear shuffling behind the door.

  


“Look, just… be careful. Don't injure yourself or be in the face of danger for others. I don't like seeing you hurt. Just wanted to check on you. You looked like you were in a lot of pain.” Reaper says, retracting the tendril back to him. Does he care about you? You can feel your SOUL warming up. Why does your SOUL do that only around Reaper? You have to do some research when you get back to the University. You can feel a blush creeping up on your cheeks.

  
“T-thank you Reaper. I appreciate that. I'll be out there in a minute.” You assure him. You hear footsteps walk away from the door. You clutch the sink, you need to get your heartbeat under control before going back out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not have some small Reaper fluff huh? If you got any art you want to share for this, I have my own Facebook account for it. I also have Tumblr! Bye for now! I really hope you guys are liking it so far and really?! Over 100 kudos! You guys are amazing!


	28. Chapter 27

You collect yourself before going back out into the living room. Everyone was still worried about you, except for Crimson of course.  He just keeps to himself, giving you a death stare kind of. Well, you did embarrass him in front of everyone. He can't wait to beat you in a spar. To him, you're weak if you got scared from just a stupid nightmare. You're afraid to go back to sleep after the encounter though. Yoru and the others assure you that they will be with you so you can sleep. Frisk, Sun and Moon lay down in the same area, motioning you over to try and sleep. You feel unsure about falling asleep again, but trust your wolves. You let out a sigh, getting yourself comfortable with Frisk and your Guardians. Your hand feels like it's completely healed now, the raw feeling now gone. You deeply breathe in and out, closing your eyes and falling asleep as everyone else gets themselves ready to sleep again once they see you getting relaxed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You wake up some time in the middle of the night. You train your eyes to outside, darkness still has it's reign. You're not sure what time it is, but it must be somewhere in the morning by now, maybe close to sunrise. Frisk has cuddled and curled their arms around you. You don't want to wake them up, but you can't fall back to sleep. Sun and Moon have transformed back into Eevees, both laying down on Frisk. It's an adorable sight actually. Moon was laying on his back while Sun had her body stretched and relaxed. You don't want to wake them either. You carefully undo Frisk around you. They stir in their sleep, you pause your movement to prevent them from stirring more. You continue once they stop. You lay them against the couch, Sun and Moon still sleeping peacefully as well as Frisk. You let a silent breath of relief. You quietly get up and grab your backpack, sneaking into the bathroom to change back into your clothes. Since you can't sleep, you might as well start on doing research in the library back at the University.

 

“ _ Flower, you should leave a note for everyone so they know where you will be at.”  _ Kori suggests. You nod silently, you keep your shoes off so they don't click on the floor when you walk. You look around the room, seeing some papers on a desk. Maybe there's a blank sheet of paper on there somewhere. Don't want to look around too much so it doesn't look like you're snooping. You get a pencil out from the front pocket of your backpack quietly. You write the note for everyone to see, leaving your magic on it as a mark for everyone to see. You read over the note again, making sure it's alright. You set it down on the coffee table, walking away towards the Lab doors. You start to create your wings as you exit the Lab. You see that speckles of dawn starts to show in the horizon. You take your phone out, seeing it's about 5:30 in the morning. That's not a bad time actually. It sucks to sometimes have insomnia some nights but this is good to do research. You flap your wings, taking to the sky towards the University. To be on the safe side, you fly while making yourself invisible with your magic.

 

You glide down towards the University gates. The gates held the delta rune symbols in the color of iris black. The bars were the same color as well. Two hooded figures stand guard on each side of the gates. The gates were held with a red brick wall stretching left and right until it goes around towards the University. You start to walk towards the gates. You jump back startled when the two hooded figures bring out two giant axes and criss-cross them in the shape of an X to block your path.

 

“Halt! State your business-”

“At this University. Or leave the premises-”

“Before we use force. Only students-

“Are allowed in unless you have-”

“Special permission from the Headmaster himself.” Both the figures talk, going back and forth between each other. You blink your eyes in confusion. You are a student here though. Shouldn't they know this? Oh…. That's right, you first entered directly into Asgore’s office. You cautiously step forward.

 

“I am a student. I just enrolled yesterday. May I go in now?” You go to enter the gates. The figure on the right swings their axe, startling you. Your eyes go wide as you barely avoid the blade heading towards your face. You hear the figure growl towards you, tilting your head in confusion. Are they dogs or some kind of animal monster?

 

“You shall not pass! We did not let you in yesterday for a meeting with the Headmaster!” The figure who swung at you yells at you, getting into a battle position. This is not good. You did not want to fight. You bring your hands up in a surrender position.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm not going to fight you! I just want back in the University!” You yell at the figure. The figure on the left gets in battle position as well. You frown at the situation in front of you.

 

“Dogamy! Dogaressa! Let her pass! She is a student here!” You hear a deep voice. You look to the side at the opening of the gate, seeing Asgore in front of it. You give a smile towards him. The figures known as Dogamy and Dogaressa quickly go into a bow stance towards Asgore.

 

“Apologies sir. We did not-”

“See her ourselves yesterday.” They both say, one talking and the other finishing again. It's quite strange to you. They both look towards you. You gulp and freeze in place, not wanting to move if they were still hostile at all. They bring down their hoods, so they were dogs! You squeal silently, you absolutely love animals!

 

“Oh my God! Can I pet you guys?” You ask out of the blue. The one on the right looked like a male while the other looked to be a female. They had pure white fur, which looks really soft to you. They looked to you with surprised expressions at first, but put their weapons away. You quickly walk towards them and start petting them. Oh they are just too cute! They absolutely loved the attention you were giving them.

 

“We're sorry but could you please-”

“Tell us your name again.” They ask you as you still pet them.

 

“My name's Flower! It's a pleasure to meet you Dogamy and Dogaressa! You two do a very great job being the guards.” You smile towards them. You can see their tails are wagging as you keep petting them. They really love the attention. Asgore clears his throat to catch your attention. You stop the attention towards them and look towards Asgore. He's motioning you to come over to him. You leave the two to go back to their jobs, waving towards them as the gates close behind you.

 

“Why are you up so early Flower? Shouldn't you be with the others at the slumber party?” He questions you. You two walk towards the University. You sigh while having your head down slightly. So even he knows this is pretty early.

 

“I had another nightmare. This time, it was worse than the last. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to start my research at the library.”

You explain to him. He looks like he's about to ask you another question, but you beat him to it.

 

“Don't worry. I left a note for everyone telling them where I'll be at.” You finish telling him. He lets out a hum of some sort, telling you that you guessed his next question right. He digs into his pockets for something. He stops you in your tracks, opening your hands to drop a tiny box.

 

“Your mother gave this to me to give to you while you were out. She said it'll help protect you.” Asgore says as he walks off towards the University. You stare at the tiny box. It was made with velvet fabric in a dark purple color with a swirled pattern across it.

 

“Be sure to get some sleep as well Flower. Take a break every now and then when you go start researching.” Asgore waves to you as he keeps walking towards the entrance.  You study the box to every detail on it.Wait… you've seen this box before!

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ You were playing hide and seek with mom while dad was at work. You hid in your parent's room, hiding your small giggles as you hear your mom walk in. _

 

_ “Now where is Flower?” Your mother paces. You see her put her hands on her waists. _

 

_ “Is she… in the closet!” She opens the closet door, inspecting through the crevices of the clothing inside. You cover your hands over your mouth to suppress your giggles. She's coming closer to the bed. You make yourself transparent with your magic. It's dark under the bed so it'll be difficult to see you. _

 

_ “Are you under here sweetie?” She says, getting on her hands and knees to look underneath. Her golden eyes shining from the little.light underneath. You sit completely still as you stay in control of your magic. She gets back up, your magic dissipates making you solid looking again. She leaves the room, closing the door. You crawl out from underneath the bed, giggling to yourself that you tricked her. You look around, seeing one of her dresser drawers opened. You run towards it, going on your tiptoes to look inside. Inside held a purple box. What's inside the box? You reach in to grab it, only for your mom to walk in the room. You stay frozen with your hand still inside the dresser drawer.  _

 

_ “Flower sweetie, you know not to get in my dressers. Why are you in them?” She has her arms crossed, glaring at you. You get back on your feet slowly, taking your hand out of the dresser. _

 

_ “S-Sorry mommy. I got curious and I saw this beautiful box of my favorite color. What’s in it?” You ask, slowly walking towards mom. She brings you into a hug, rubbing your back. _

 

_ “It’s just an empty box right now that I found but will hold something special in the future. Why don’t we go downstairs and bake a cake before your father comes home. Please do not get into things that are not yours, understand Flower?” She says as she locks her eyes onto yours. You give a big smile towards her. _

 

_ “Okay mommy! I wanna make a strawberry cake!” You drag her down the staircase as you both go towards the kitchen. _

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

  
  


You stand there as the Sun starts to peak over the mountain as you remember that memory. You rub the box and clutch it in your hands. You open the box, revealing a beautiful rose gold  rope chain with a pendant. The pendant held two angel wings hugging a sphere in the middle. In the middle of the sphere, you could feel your mother's magic. On closer inspection, swirls of yellow, red, and orange collide and separate. It looks like both a sunrise and sunset. You can feel tears prick your eyes. 

 

_ ‘Mom, it's gorgeous. Thank you.’  _ You take the necklace out carefully from the box. The pendant slides down towards the bottom from gravity. You unhook the back and carefully place it around your neck. It was a comfortable length. Not too long and not too short for it to become a choker. You clutch the pendant as it shines under the Sun’s first morning rays. You feel more safe now, feeling your mother's magic close to your SOUL. 

 

You can feel the magic resonating into your SOUL. You clutch your SOUL, landing onto your knees. It hurts so much! You hiss in pain as the magic grabs at the darkness and pulls it out, absorbing it into the pendant. You take deep breaths as you take a closer look at the pendant. It's now swirling with not only your mother's magic, but the darkness is creating dark clouds and lightning around it as if trying to escape. So, she put protection magic into it. You'll have to thank her later.

 

Now, time to get some research done. The birds start chirping their songs when the Sun shines above the mountain peak. Maybe one day, you'll get to see underneath the mountain that imprisoned the Monsters. You put the jewelry box in your backpack and walk into the University building towards the library.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seems everyone is still asleep this early hour. The doors to the library creak open, an echo resonating into the empty space. The lights are on though so the librarian must be working at this hour. Could there be others at this University who read this early? You let out a tiny chuckle. Who else would be awake? Your magic starts to react to an incoming telepathy message from Sun and Moon. Your markings start glowing purple as well as your eye with your magic to listen and talk.

 

“ _ Flower! Why did you leave without us!? You know we are supposed to stay with you at all times. You must let us know before you take off.”  _ Moon scolds you. You grunt in response to Moon's scolding. 

 

“ _ I left a note Moon for you and everyone else to read letting you know where I'm at! I couldn't sleep so I left. You were all still sleeping and didn't want to wake anyone. Now, this is using too much of.my magic with the distance we're at. I'm at the library tell everyone that.”  _ You end the conversation as to not deplete anymore magic, markings fading purple to black. You let out a sigh and run your hand into your hair.

 

‘ _ They're being protective is all I understand that.’  _ You say to yourself. You see a bunny monster at the checkout desk. You walk towards the desk. Maybe you can ask where to start looking.

 

“Excuse me. Where can I find books related to SOULS?” You ask her. Her fur was a light pink color, her ears long and pointed. She was wearing glasses and a red robe.

 

“My, my another early riser eager to learn? You must be Flower. It's a pleasure to meet you. As for what you're looking for, just go straight down the section behind you and make a right. It'll be sectioned. I'm Cindy the Librarian. If you have any other questions just let me know.” She smiles as her nose twitches with happiness. Another early riser? Wonder who else will come in.

 

“Thank you Ms. Cindy. I appreciate your help.” You smile and take your leave. As you walk the directions she told you, you see other sections. History, Magic Properties,  Astronomy. There's so many books here, it fills you with excitement to know more. Aha! Here it is. Section for SOULS. You read through the book names to see if any one of them catch your interest. Let's see…. SOUL Bonding, SOUL traits, SOUL'S reactions. You tsk to yourself, tapping your chin with your finger. You go ahead and grab all three of them for now. Your footsteps echo down the little walkways of the sections as you walk towards the tables. As you sit down in the chair, you take your phone and headsets out to listen to music while reading. You first play Duality by Set it Off from your playlist. You open the book that says SOUL’s reactions first.

 

_ Chapter 1: Different Reactions felt from SOULS: _

 

_ SOULS have different reactions and can change their tone of color of their trait. When one is depressed or sad, the SOUL becomes a darker color. It can also mean that one’s SOUL has a high level of Violence or known as LOVE. One can hurt others easily without any remorse. Be cautious around those who's SOUL is dark. _

 

_ When one is happy or excited, their SOUL is bright and shining with their color. They are comfortable to be around and also means that their LOVE is at 1, having no EXP or Execution Points. _

 

_ If one is angry or upset, their SOUL will radiate and pulse, letting ones who can see to not bother them at the moment. _

 

Interesting, you'll have to pay close attention to these signs. The next chapter is what really catches your eye. The next song plays, playing Anti Gravity.

 

_ Chapter 2: A SOUL'S reaction to their Soulmate: _

 

_ Everyone has a Soulmate, one that completes the other. Females have a harder time finding their Soulmate on their own. Females will feel flustered and their SOUL reacts if the mate is near, but they can't pinpoint whether or not it's them. Males, however, know when a female is their Soulmate. This is only for Monster males. If their Soulmate is hurt, they can feel the pain that comes from their mate. They will be protective from behind until they come to the female. _

 

You're so focused on reading and listening to your music that someone tapped on your shoulder. You jump, letting out a shriek of shock. You fall out of your chair, dropping your books you were reading. Your headphones fall off of your head in the process.

 

“Oh dear! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?” A gentle voice questions you. You look up to see who it was. He….looked very similar to Reaper except for a few things. His cloak was white.and wore a red scarf like Papyrus. His left eye had a white pinprick of white while the right was completely black. You collect yourself to get up, only for the figure to pick you up and put you on your feet. You blush a little and clear your throat.

 

“Y-yes I'm fine thank you. Just startled was all. Guess I was too engrossed in the book I was reading.” You rub your arm sheepishly. Oh geez why must you keep getting embarrassed?! He chuckles to himself, you puff out your cheeks as he stares at you in amusement.

 

“By the way, those markings on you are very interesting as well as your eyes. Haven't seen anything like that on a human. Also, my name is Goth. I can assume you are Flower, the new arrival?” He asks while having his hand out. You shake his hand with your right, showing him that your skin was gray.

 

“Yes you are correct. I'm Flower and it's a pleasure to meet you Goth. So you like reading as well?” You question him. He's observing your arm in fascination. No human's arm is this color either. He side glances to your other arm, seeing it's a normal cream color. Why was your right hand gray while the other was normal? You must be more than a human. You stare at him, waiting for his response. Like everyone else, he seems interested in your arm and how one is a different color from the other.

 

“Yes! I love reading books. Every one of them is always a mystery. Romance, History, Mystery, it’s very interesting reading each book.” He says with a genuine tone, as if picturing the each book in his head. You giggle while getting your chair back up and sitting down.

 

“Would you like to join me in reading then while conversing some more?” You ask him. He sits down in the chair next to you. You both talk while conversing about books you both like.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_“Well, well. Seems mother has put her protection magic around Flower. My mark has disappeared on her SOUL. I can’t get back in her mind with that magic around her.”_ ** A cloaked figure, whose voice statics says. They sit in a chair covered in black thorned vines as they move freely around it. The walls around are also covered with the black vines, as if the whole structure was made from them. The hallway in which they sit above was black with shadows moving underneath. They hum in thought as they drum their figures on the arm of the chair. A wicked smile crawls onto the figure’s mouth, showing fangs from underneath.

 

**_“Come my dear friend! The time has come for our move to commence. I shall send you to the Surface World as my eyes. But there is a price. You will be a mere human when I send you. You will not have your magic or be able to transform.”_ ** They yell out into the hallway. A figure descends from above, bowing to the figure. They wore a silver cape, transitioning to yellow as it goes down. A symbol of the Sun adorns the middle of the cape. Their hair was long and blonde, shimmering a little like very tiny stars. They wore orange jeans like the color of a sunset. Their eyes were a silver color.

 

“Yes your Highness. I shall lend you my strength for you to free us all. I know the consequences and will pay the price my dear friend.” They say, walking up to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure summons their magic, bringing up a yellow SOUL from the vines covering it.

 

**_“A warning, this will hurt like hell when I put this SOUL into you but it will allow you to leave here without being sent to the Underworld.”_ ** They say as they hold the floating SOUL in their hand, markings glow red from underneath the cloaked figure’s face, revealing flower vined markings. They plunge the SOUL into them. They let out a scream as their body reacts to the SOUL making its new home. They fall to the ground, huffing and puffing as their body is now one with the SOUL. The cloaked figure opens a portal, swirling with black and red magic.

 

“ **_Now go my friend. I am with you as your eyes. You know your target, do not make yourself suspicious. You know the next step for our plan and it will be much easier to accomplish with you on the Surface. Do not fail me Hikari.”_ ** They say towards the figure. They both hug and they jump into the portal. The portal closes after they are in. The cloaked figure falls to the ground, coughing and hacking from the big magic use. They may have kept their magic, but only a small amount. They were able to do that thanks to Flower’s magic they were able to absorb. A Mew flies in concerned. But this was not a normal Mew. This Mew had pitch black fur, it’s eyes completely white with no pupils shining. Shadows flew around it. Hatred devoured this poor Mew along with the others. The cloaked figure helped them when they were lost in the darkness after the Great War.

 

“Are you alright? You used too much magic this time, even with Flower’s.” It says as it’s tail swishes back and forth with concern. The cloaked figure stands up, black ooze dripping from their mouth. They wipe it off and sit back down in the chair, petting the Mew on it’s head.

  
  


**_“I am fine. You and the others will have your revenge soon. Just a little longer. We’re going to make Flower’s time at that University a living hell for her.”_ ** They say as their eyes glow green from underneath as they laugh out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for late updates everyone. I'm really trying okay? But I wanted to let you all know that I will be starting school soon and updates may take longer than normal or well..... I don't have set times for updates. But! I am still going on with this story okay? It's just a little difficult right now i hope you all understand. But look! A new Sans and new character! I hope you all like this. Really i want to thank you to all of you who are still reading this story. Oh! And i have themed outfits for the Undertale Gang too! I can't draw but some people are helping me. They are based around tge elements. If you wanna know more, follow me on my Facebook, which is Thora Daughn. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 28

You and Goth laugh at each other's jokes as the voices echo in the library. You're teary eyed from laughing so much. You wipe your eyes as you clutch your stomach from laughing so much. Well, looks like you were only to get little information but something is nothing you suppose. You clear your throat to get Goth’s attention.

“Well, while it was fun being in your company, I must take my leave and head back to my dorm.” You tell Goth, gathering your things and putting them in your bag. You might as well do more research back in your room, maybe even check out a few other books. You get up to walk away, only for Goth to grab your hand. You side glance towards him, seeing he has a serious look on his face.

“There's a reason why you grabbed my attention. Your...aura holds one close to mine, darkness at that.” He says, his eyesockets trained only on you. You chuckle, trying to at least get his attention off that subject. How could you be so dumb? Of course he might feel it, being a half Reaper himself. You have your own card to play though.

“Don't we all have a little darkness? Okay, so mine's similar to yours. What's your point?” You question him, turning your glowing eye in his direction. He let's go of your hand, chuckling himself.

“Yeah, you're right on the darkness part. Everyone, even the one's filled with light, hold some darkness. There's not one without the other. There's no point, maybe I was wrong.” He says, propping his arm on the table. He's not wrong though. He knows what she is. She's probably just keeping it a secret. Why she is, he doesn't know but it's none of his business or concern. You give him a small wave goodbye, heading towards the check-out desk. You hand Ms. Cindy the SOUL book.

“Are you checking out any other books dear?” Ms. Cindy asks you, as she stamps the book in the checkout section of the inside cover. You nod towards her while heading towards the History and SOUL trait section of the library. You can study more of your different magic in those books. Reading up on History is a good thing to do as well, even though you know what happened, maybe there's more information in these books. Ms. Cindy checks those books out as well, handing them back to you.

“The books must be returned in a week after check-out. Please do not write in them.” She explains to you while her ears twitch.

“Thank you for your help Ms. Cindy!” You say with excitement in your voice. You put the books in your bag, heading out towards the doors.

Goth watched as you left the library. He could tell just by her SOUL, she was powerful, maybe even more than everyone here. Why was she even here?

“She's sure a mystery eh Goth? I saw you watching her~.” Ms. Cindy says in a sing song voice. Goth lets out a grunt. How could he not watch her? She was different, but not in a bad way. She was looking at SOUL reactions though….could her Soulmate be in this school or is it something else? He's brought out of his train of thought when he sees Reaper standing not far from him. When did he get here? He would've felt his presence.

“Saw you talking with Flower. Seems she likes to read.” Reaper seems like he's talking to himself more than him.

“So? Why is it any of your business? You're normally not interested in anything or anyone at that. So why are you interested in her?” Goth defends himself. Reaper always keeps in the shadows while he does his job. Reaper walks away towards the doors Flower exited from. Reaper turns his head towards him.

“It's none of your business either. From what I overheard, you said she had the same aura as you, which caught my curiosity even more about her.” Reaper smirks towards Goth as he exits the library. Sweat starts forming on his face. Why would Reaper be already curious about Flower? Whatever it is, he's gonna keep a close eyesocket on Reaper and Flower.

Your steps echo down the hallway. You take your phone out of your pocket, checking to see the time. It's close to seven in the morning. Someone's got to be up around this time. Then again, it is the weekend so no classes or studies really. You fiddle around with the necklace pendant, feeling every detail put into it. The curves, the ditches and markings on it. Your fingers trace the wings surrounding the glowing orb. You sigh to yourself, opening the twin doors to the courtyard. The Sun shows itself, yellow color painting the sky with the blue. The slight breeze blows through your hair. You close your eyes enjoying the nice temperature at this time.

 _“I wanna fly again!” It's so nice out here!”_ Sky exclaims, you giggle at Sky's excitement.

Might as well head over to the cafeteria. Maybe they serve breakfast, even on the weekends. But…. You're not exactly sure where you're going actually. You look around your surrounding of the buildings to see if you can find any sign of the cafeteria. Only reason you found the library was the sign was on the side of the door.

 _“You're gonna have to find someone's help Flower. Don't want to get lost now do we?”_ Spirit says to you, nodding your head in agreement.

“Excuse me, you seem lost. Do you need help finding something?” You turn around quickly to the unknown voice. It's another version of Papyrus except he looks a lot like G. He has the same cracks under and above his eyesockets just like G. He wears a cream turtleneck with a black long sleeve coat covering it. His ribs don't show at all like G’s. He too wears black jeans like G. He's much taller than Paps and Orange. It's a little intimidating with him towering over your short form, but that's not important right now.

“Yes I'm trying to find the cafeteria to see if they serve breakfast even on weekends.” You say towards him, looking up to speak to him.

“I was actually heading there myself. Why don't I accompany you? How rude of me. I never introduced myself. Everyone here calls me Gap.” He stretches his hand out towards you. His palms have holes in them like G’s. You put your small hand into his.

“A pleasure to meet you Gap, my name is Flower and I just got in yesterday.” you say towards him with a small smile. He kneels just a little, bringing your hand towards his face. He gives the back of your hand a small kiss, having you blush a little from the soft touch.

“A pleasure to meet you as well. You can follow me to get to the cafeteria so we can eat. My brother should be there shortly as well. He went to a sleepover at Alphys’ lab.” He says as you both walk towards the buildings.

“Hey Flower! Wait up!” You hear someone calling your name as you and Gap turn around to see who it is. Goth comes running out of the building where the library is. He looks like he's sweating but that wasn't much of a run.

“Oh hey Goth. Are you alright? I was just going with Gap to the cafeteria. Did you want to join us?” You ask him, your purple eyes glancing around him. Goth looks at you while trying to compose himself. He doesn't want her to get suspicious of him trying to watch you from Reaper.

“Yeah don't worry I'm fine Flower. And I'd love to accompany you guys.” He says, glancing around and scanning the area for any sign of Reaper or his aura. You, Gap, and Goth make small talk while heading towards the cafeteria. What could possibly happen? You're making new friends every time. You didn't like how Crimson treated his brother or you and your Guardians for that matter. Hopefully, there aren't anymore skeletons like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I'm so sorry for a late update. Work has been busy, I'm in school now, and my mom needed me. Don't worry, I'm still writing this and have tons of plans too! Now, I do have a surprise for all of you. I present to you a Story Cover for Death's Flower that UnderSoul, a user on Undertale Amino, drew for me from a description of it that they wanted to draw! Updates are gonna be random and I thank those who are patient with me too.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	30. A/N: Important Message!

Hey guys...so I have to say this right now before things get crazy... I will be in the line of Hurricane Irma. I live in Florida and I'm actually very scared. But this is to everyone who will also be in the line of this deadly Hurricane or have been the victim of it already.

Please, stay safe, be there for your family and NEVER abandon pets. Help others who are in need as you would be.

Also I am writing next chapter currently and am almost done with it. However, I may not have experienced a Hurricane before but I know for sure that the power will go out and there will be floods. I want to give a few tips to everyone still preparing too.

If you have empty extra water bottles, fill them up for drinking water. Fill your bathtubs up with water. You can use it to flush the toilet. Also if you have dogs, I recommend pee pads from the store. 

Sorry guys. I love you all and your safety is more important than mine. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

God bless you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	31. A/N: Final one plus a surprise

Hello readers! First off, I'm so sorry for the next chapter running late. Having to deal with the hurricane that came, preparing for my very first natural disaster it was... Scary. Mentally i was not ready for it. Not only that, my job opened the day after the hurricane, which meant every single day this week, was rough for me, including sleeping in the heat. I broke down from stress. I wanted to write, but had no motivation at the time, and for that, I apologize to you all, especially you all waiting patiently for the next chapter. So to make up for the wait, why not a sneak peek of next chapter eh? I'm sure some of you are wanting to know what happens next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slam the door open, seeing Moon was being pinned by magic. Your eye flares with purple magic looking at the culprits pinning your Guardian. They wore black and red clothing, like Red and Crimson, except this Sans was wearing battle armor like Blueberry while the Papyrus wore a black fur hoodie like Red. You see Moon looking towards you with a guilty look. He must have instigated like always.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam you two towards the wall for pinning my Guardian." You threaten towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~

So sorry for a short preview but something then nothing right? Not sure how these work, since I've never done something like this. Thank you all


	32. Chapter 29

You stare up at the cafeteria building, looking at all the details on it. The windows held beautiful stained glass with symbols of the delta rune and royal family design. Gap and Goth look towards you, seeing your eyes look towards the stained glass of the cafeteria. 

“Must love the details on it don't you Flower?” Goth questions you. You slightly jump at his question, rubbing the back of your neck, you chuckle a little.

“I just love stained glass in general. Anything unique made of glass interests me. The detail put into something so delicate is just amazing to me.” You say towards him. You summon your wings to get a better look at the glass with the detail. The air swirls around where your wings are, opening them up to let them breathe. Gap and Goth take a couple of steps to the side, taken back from you having wings. 

You fly up towards the stained glass of the cafeteria. You can slightly see the inside of it, looking through to see others inside. You circle around the cafeteria seeing the other stained glass. Some are different, some are the same. There's delta runes, buttercup flowers and grass. There was one holding Asriel, the late Prince. He was holding a Buttercup Flower. The tale is tragic itself. Your wings flap as you stare at the stained glass, what must have went through the minds of the King and Queen?

You hear knocking on the stained glass in front of you, barely seeing it was Sun. Her facial expression was one of worry and concern. Something's wrong, she's motioning you to come in. You nod towards her and rush towards the cafeteria doors, magic rushing towards your right hand. Your markings glow brightly from underneath your hoodie.

You slam the door open, seeing Moon was being pinned by magic. Your right eye flares to life with purple magic looking at the culprits pinning your Guardian. They wore black and red clothing, like Red and Crimson, except this Sans was wearing battle armor like Blueberry while the Papyrus wore a black fur hoodie like Red. You see Moon looking towards you with a guilty look. He must have instigated like always.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam you two towards the wall for pinning my Guardian." You threaten towards them, your footsteps echoing in the cafeteria walking towards them. The new Sans crosses his arms, sneering towards you like you had the audacity to threaten him.

“WHY WOULD SUCH A WEAK HUMAN MAKE SUCH A THREAT TO THE TERRIBLE SANS? YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!” He says with a loud volume. The Papyrus just stares at you as his eye flares with red magic around Moon.

You run at a quick speed, kicking the Papyrus off of Moon towards the wall. The Sans look at you with a shocked look before you kick him towards the Papyrus. The red aura disappears off of Moon. You pick him up off of the table. You look around, seeing more new Sans’ and Papyrus’ staring at you. Whispers are heard around the room. The Sans you kicked towards the wall summons a crimson sharpened bone, the Papyrus grabs him back before he had a chance to run towards you.

“Master, we can't fight. Remember what happened-”

“QUIET MUTT! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!” The Sans says towards the Papyrus. This just makes your blood boil. Just like how Crimson treats his brother, this Sans does the same. Moon’s tail swishes side to side. You see Frisk run towards you, gripping you in a hug.

“Hey there Frisk. Could you go back over to the group for a minute while I deal with this guy?” You rustle their hair while hugging them back.

‘Flower no fighting! You'll be left off with a warning but don't make Black any more mad than he is.’ Frisk signs to you. You sigh while going down to their level.

‘Frisk, if he has anger problems, then he is the one who needs to keep himself in check. I'm not going to give him what he wants. Go on now. I'll hang with you later.’ You sign back to them. They nod, running back to the group.

“Flower-”

“I will talk with you in a minute. Did you instigate?” You ask him, looking down at him. He just looks towards the other way, giving you the answer already. Sun flies towards you and Moon from the stained glass window she got your attention from. Goth and Gap enter the cafeteria, seeing the two skeletons at the wall.

“Black, Rus. Didn't you two learn your lesson from last time you fought? Especially you Black.” Gap crosses his arms as he spoke, more to the Sans known as Black.

“THAT LITTLE RAT THERE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! THIS HUMAN .THEN ATTACKED US FIRST. I WAS JUST GOING TO FINISH IT!” Black yells while pointing at Moon. Moon tries to wrestle out of your arms. You tighten your grip on him.

“You talked bad about Flower and I will not stand by and have you talk about her when you-” you stop Moon by putting your hand over his mouth. You shake your head in disappointment and sigh.

“Moon, you know better than to instigate a fight. That is what we're not here for. You were in the wrong. Go and apologize right now.” You point towards Black and Rus. Moon growls as you let your grip loosen. He reluctantly flies towards Black and Rus. Black still has his summoned weapon, your eye focused on him in case he attacked.

“I'm...sorry for snapping and fighting with you.” Moon says with a slight snarl. Black puts his head to the side while stomping his foot.

“I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY! YOU, HUMAN, I DEMAND YOU HAVE A FIGHT WITH ME! THIS RAT PRAISED ABOUT HOW STRONG YOU ARE AND WANT YOU TO PROVE IT!” Black challenges you, his bone dissipating into sparks while pointing at you. Moon flies back towards you while Sun still stays close to you. You cross your arms while having your eyes closed. Damn it Moon. Why did you have to instigate. You eyes glow lightly while looking towards Moon.

“What the hell did you tell him that everyone else here could hear too?!” You yell at Moon through telepathy, he cowers towards the ground a little from your tone and volume.

“He called you weak and puny just because you look human and because you're a girl!” Moon snaps back at you. Of course. Men and them putting down girls. You put your head down slightly while putting your hood up. You take a deep breath, Black waiting for your answer.

“No.”

“....WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! I DEMAND YOU FIGHT ME THIS INSTANT!” He yells while stomping his feet like a little kid. You cross your arms and stand your ground towards him.

“I don't know who you think you are around here, but NO ONE orders me around, especially some skeleton who thinks he can have everything handed to him hand and foot.” That last remark might have made him snapped. He charges towards you while yelling with another summoned bone-like sword. You summon your wings, jumping up as high as you could to the railings on the roof. Black looks up to where you went.

“QUIT RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT ME HUMAN!” Black points his bone towards you. You just shake your head, leaning against the post behind you. You giggle while Sun and Moon sit on your lap. You close your eyes while you feel Spirit about to talk.

“Flower, you need to stop making him mad or he'll surely attack.” Spirit warns you.

“Spirit, I'm not doing anything. Everything he does is him alone. I'm not going to do what he says.” You tell her, sitting next to her in your head. You open your eyes again, looking down at Black. Boy he looks pissed.

“You have to say the magic word first.” You casually say while shrugging your shoulders. A whistle hits your ears as the bone was thrown right next to your head. Is he trying to scare you down? This doesn't even make you flinch. Sun and Moon both growl towards Black, their bodies glowing about to transform.

“That's enough Black, or do i need to put a more harsh punishment onto you for fighting.” You look towards the cafeteria doors seeing Asgore. Blue was right next to him. He must've went to get him when Black started fighting. Sun and Moon’s bodies stop glowing and return to your side.Black goes back to where he might have originally sat before Moon instigated.

“NO SIR! BUT TELL THAT BLUE RAT TO NOT PESTER ME ANYMORE!” He says with a grunt. Moon growls towards him, fur standing on edge. Welp, gonna have to keep Moon away from him now. You pet Moon to calm him down a little. 

“I'll keep him in check but don't ever touch my Guardians again or when we do fight, you'll get hurt a lot worse than what I just did.” You threaten as your right eye brightens with your magic from underneath your hood.

“As of right now there will be no sparring for the next few weeks. Flower, I need you to come down here please. I need a word with you.” He says looking up in your direction. What else does he need to say? You hear a pound on a table to the left, your attention whipping towards the sound.

“HEADMASTER! I WANTED TO SPAR HER TODAY THOUGH! WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED THEM FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS?!” It was Crimson yelling towards Asgore.

“I will explain later to everyone. Right now, I need to talk to Flower first.” He says calmly. Crimson sits back down with his arms folded. You glide down from the ledge towards Asgore, Sun and Moon levitating behind. 

“Sun, you can go back to the group from the slumber party. Moon, you're coming with me. I don't want anymore instigating or arguments from you.” You say sternly towards him. Undyne appears from behind you, punching your left shoulder laughing.

“Damn you've got some guts kid. Not sure the reason for no sparring yet, but I'm definitely on the list to fight you.” She flashes a toothy grin towards you. Your stomach growls, your cheeks turning slightly red. That's right. You were trying to get something to eat.

“Don't worry Flower. I'll get you something to eat while we talk. For now please follow me.” He says towards you with his back turned. You put Moon inside your hoodie for him to keep warm to sleep. He keeps his head out though just in case of any danger. Blue shrugs towards you while giving a lazy wave. You leave with Asgore, closing the doors behind you

~~~~~~~~~~~

She hasn't changed. Blue sighs while looking towards Frisk and the group. Guess she has to keep one of her Guardians on a leash. He sees Sun flying above Frisk while.Frisk tries to catch her. He walks toward the group.

‘Hey Blue. I see you got Dad.’ Frisk signs to him.

“Yeah kiddo. Had to get that brawl stopped before it was too late.” He ruffles Frisk's hair, emitting a small giggle.

“She needs to be careful who she picks fights with though, especially the Fell bros from both Universes.” G whispers to Blue, a nod in agreement.

“I'm sure she can hold her own! She looks tough too. I'm excited to fight her myself!” Undyne exclaims. Reaper sits in the distance, hearing everyone talk about Flower. She's gonna get herself killed if she messes with the wrong people here.

“Brother, you seem….interested in that human girl. Why is that?” Death asks him. Reaper just chuckles to his brother.

“There's something different about her bro. She's no ordinary human girl. She has secrets that I want to find out.” He says as the darkness rolls off him and his brother. He's going to get her trust somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~

You enter Asgore’s office, sitting where you were when you first came. Asgore sits in his chair looking towards you. 

“Is there something wrong Asgore? Look, I did not start-”

“That is not why I called you in here.” He interrupted you.

“Then what is it? We discussed this morning of what happened last night.” You say with a confused look on your face now.

“Flower, I have called you in here because for the next few weeks, I need you to suspend from using your magic, and disguise yourself as a regular human.” He says with authority, a shocked expression covers your face. Suspend from magic? But you HAVE to release some of it from time to time. What will you do if you can't release it during your stay here? Panic is written on your face, your magic glowing faintly on your markings. 

“Please calm down Flower. Your parents have told me the consequences of your magic being held in for a long period of time. We have a secret training room where you can let out some of your magic during the time.” He assures you. Your markings stop glowing from hearing that. What a relief. At least you can still practice and try to control your magic.

“Thank you Headmaster. But what is the occasion?” You ask, Moon peeking up from your hoodie. You pet his head as you listen to what Asgore has to say.

“We are going to have a group of humans who want to visit this University. Not only that, this will also help build up the relationship between the humans and monsters.” Asgore gets up from his chair, going towards the opened window showing the campus.

“Since I have first created and help build this University, this will be the very first time to have Humans here. We have learned to get along with the other Universes, now is the time to build our bonds with Humans much better now. Flower, I could use your help to show the Humans who still have some vendetta against us we mean no harm. Will you help me achieve this big goal?” He questions you as he looks into your direction. Moon looks up towards you, waiting for your response.

“Flower, you've wanted to help the Monsters have better connection with Humans, now is your chance.” Nami says to you.

“We can help you have better control of your magic while not in use now that you have grown older. I can let you know when it's time to release some of it.” Spirit says happily. A smile forms on your face. Seems your inner Guardians want better peace too. You look towards Asgore, standing up from your seat.

“I will help achieve your goal Headmaster. You can count on me.” You say with pride. A smile forms on his face. You're Determined to help Asgore and the Monsters with the Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Peaks from corner* hey guys I'm deeply sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you can forgive me. But I do have a surprise for you all if you haven't heard yet. Link below is a video, containing fanart of Flower but not just art, but a remix for her too. You heard it right. I present Flowerlovania to you and i have credited the person who helped create it. Thanks for being patient guys. You're all awesome!
> 
> https://youtu.be/eskI2xAJOxs


	33. Chapter 30

**Few days later:**

 

Asgore offered you a job in the Monster Community for you to work while being in your human form. You met Grillby, a fire elemental monster who owned and worked at the famous bar, New Grillby’s. We was quite the gentleman actually. He wore a suit much like a bartender and wore glasses. How did the glasses not melt? Must be magic you thought at the time. Around evening time, you would work for a couple of hours serving drinks and food to everyone. You excitedly told Sun and Moon about the new opportunity. There was a downside though: Sun and Moon HAD to stay in your dorm for the whole week the humans came. Moon was absolutely against that, yelling at Asgore that both he and Sun were your Guardians who are supposed to protect you and be by your side at most times. There was no choice in the matter, since everyone knew that the should not exist. You chewed that into Moon mostly since he was more hard-headed with situations. Asgore has also told you that Gaster will be making a small machine to keep your magic going while in your human form. For now though...

 

“Damn it..” This might be more difficult than you thought. Your body felt weak, keeping your magic constantly going to keep your human appearance for when the group of humans come to the University. You fall onto your couch in your small living room. So far, you've only been able to hold the appearance for a good 4 hours. You've been practicing until waiting patiently for Gaster to get done. Since agreeing with Asgore, you haven't hung out with anyone you met so far. You've had knocks on your door, but you didn't know how everyone would react since they've seen how you really look.

 

“Flower, if Professor Gaster is making you something, why push yourself?” Sun questioned you, tail swishing back and forth as she floats above your form on the couch. You sigh as you sit up on the couch, running your fingers through your hair.

 

“Sun, if for some reason something happened to the object that's supposed to help me, I need to see how long my disguise can stay without it.” You say, petting her head.

 

_ Knock knock _

 

You look towards the door, along with Sun and Moon. You go towards the kitchen though. You have to get some food in you to replenish your magic. You scan the cabinets, searching for anything that catches your eye. Moon glares at you from behind without you looking.

 

“You know, I'm sure those we've made friends with are worried about you Flower, especially when not talking to them for the couple of days.” Moon scolds you. You glance towards him. He is right about that. You should probably give them your phone number so they can text you in case something like this happens. You take out some ramen noodles.from the cabinet, opening the top and putting water into it. You open the microwave door and set the time for the noodles to cook. On your way back to the couch, you spot a piece of paper sticking out beneath your door. You walk towards the door, bending over and grabbing the piece of paper. It was folded neatly into a tiny square. You open it up, seeing a note.

 

_ Flower, if there's something wrong please let me know. I have someone I'd like you to meet actually. Blueberry misses playing with Sun and Moon by the way. _

_ -Frisk _

 

You put the note to your side while clutching it. Maybe Frisk will understand better. Or hopefully Asgore has told everyone what's going on by now. You can hear quiet chatter from behind your door. Seems like others were worried too then. You sigh while.going closer towards the door.

 

“Frisk, if you're behind this door along with your friend you want me to meet, knock twice.” You said in front of the door. You hear the microwave go off for your ramen. 

 

_ Knock knock _

 

“Sun or Moon, could one of you get my ramen from the microwave please while I get the door?” You ask toward the both of them. They fly towards the kitchen, you stand in front of the door. Just Frisk and their friend for right now, no one else yet. You crack open your door to see Frisk and what looks to be another child with them their age. They wore a green sweater with two yellow stripes on their shirt. Their eyes were blood red as they stare at you with their arms crossed against their chest. They are slightly taller than Frisk though. Wait...it can’t be. 

 

Yoru is quick to start growling, his mind making you show your teeth as fangs towards the stranger. Your eyes becoming pure white as Yoru’s eyes. ‘ _ Yoru what is the problem?! Stop that right now they are guests!’  _ You yell at him through your mind. “ _ Flower! This child in front of us is not even supposed to be alive! I can sense their darkness in them and I don’t like it.”  _ Yoru snaps back, his teeth baring towards you. You take back your senses from Yoru, blinking your eyes towards Frisk and the new child. Frisk is behind them as they stare at you. The newcomer doesn’t look fazed at all.

 

“Sorry Frisk, one of my inner Guardians does not like your friend here. Don’t worry I have him in check. I wasn’t expecting him to react that way. Come in you two so we can talk some more.” You invite Frisk and the new child in. You shut the door behind you, Frisk and the child sitting on the couch. ‘ _ Yoru control yourself do you hear me? As you see, they are not a threat. If something goes wrong, I’ll handle it.’  _ You telepathically told him through your mind. He lets out a snarl, laying down on the floor while the others stare at him.

 

“Can I offer either of you a drink? Water or tea?” You ask towards Frisk with a smile. Frisk keeps their hands on their knees as they sit there. You go to walk towards the kitchen when someone pulls your hand back.

 

‘Why haven’t you been out of your room? Is it because of what Asgore told us?’ Frisk signed towards you. You take their hand and give a light squeeze while sighing.

 

“Yes. I’ve been in my room to have better control of my magic. Plus, I’m..not sure how everyone will react to me in my disguise. Some might take it the wrong way.” You say towards Frisk, getting two cups from your cabinet to fill with water. You hear Sun and Moon start hissing, their fur standing on edge towards the newcomer. You give them a scowl, grabbing them by their scruffs on the back of their neck.

 

“Cut that out you two! They are not a threat, treat them with respect. I would expect that behavior from Moon but not you Sun.” Your eyes glow with magic towards them. Sun and Moon both put their heads down, their blue eyes glancing towards the floor. You let go of their scuff, both of them stay near you though.

 

“You know they never stopped talking about you to me and the others.” The newcomer says, standing up and heading towards your direction. You keep a close eye on them, giving them a smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I introduced myself to you. My name’s Flower! And you are?” You ask towards them, going towards the sink filling the cups with water. They stare at you for a little bit, silence filling the air.

 

“Chara, my name is Chara.” They say, their eyes glinting a little in the light. Chara...wait. Wasn’t that the name of the first fallen child that Asgore and Toriel adopted?! Shock comes onto your face, your eyes going wide at the name. Your freeze from what you’re doing. Chara chuckles at your reaction.

 

“You must know who I am then, judging from that expression. Don’t have to hide your suspicions with a smile. I knew you were cautious, especially when you growled earlier and your eyes changing. I know a hidden smile when I see one.” Chara says with amusement. You look towards Frisk, how did Chara come back to life?! Frisk sighs, bringing the chair out on the table where your ramen sits. Chara takes a seat as well at the table. You take a seat facing towards Frisk where your ramen is on the table. Sun and Moon both glare at Chara

 

‘Look, I didn’t want to leave Chara alone in the Underground. No one could see them but me. Somehow, my Determination helped save them from darkness and when I woke up, they were standing above me in the golden flowers. They had a...different route though for the monsters but I stopped them!’ Frisk signed, smiling towards Chara. Chara looks away from Frisk, huffing and closing their eyes.

 

“You were too stubborn to let me go. I was doomed to be in the darkness, filled with Hate! I still am, but barely. I consider Frisk as a sibling, so, Flower was it, I’m going to say this to you once.” Before you could even react, knives were surrounding you, catching you by surprise. Sun and Moon create a barrier surrounding you from safety of the knives. Chara’s eyes become pitch black, ooze dripping a little from their eyes and their mouth. They stand up, getting as close to you as they can of the barrier. Sun and Moon let out low growls, as well as your inner wolves.

 

**“If you hurt Frisk or any of the other Humans here, or even pose as a threat to their friends. You’ll be dead.”** Chara says in what sounds like a demonized voice, causing your body to shiver slightly. Chara is not just human. No wonder Yoru and the others don’t like them. Frisk stomps their feet, having Chara side glance towards them.

 

‘Chara! We came to check up on her, not for you to scare her to keep her in here!’ Frisk signs madly. Chara’s expression and face go back to normal, the knives disappearing from around you. You let your breath go that you didn’t know you were holding. Chara sits back down, chuckling at you. Chara can’t believe this! From what Frisk told them, this girl was powerful and wasn’t scared of anything. Well, they made sure to not cross them or their sibling. They got another chance at life thanks to Frisk. 

 

You sigh and catch your breath while your heart rate goes back to normal. Okay, don’t piss off Chara, that’s a fact to not forget.

 

“A-Anywho..Frisk so did Asgore make the announcement about me to everyone?” You ask them, having them nod towards you. You get up from the table towards the radio. Maybe some music can help calm down the atmosphere. Sun and Moon stay glued to your side, not even taking their eyes off of Chara. You turn on the radio, only for the news to boom through the speakers. A female broadcaster is the one talking on the radio.

 

“ _ Urgent news! Officials are still on the lookout for a woman who went missing just three days ago. There have been no sightings from people who have seen her last. We do have an eye witness who saw something strange heading towards a forest. Sir! Can you tell us what you saw?” _

 

You go to sit down while eating your ramen, your focus on the new on the radio. Seems it has Frisk and Chara’s attention as well. You swirl your fork in the noodles, taking a bite out of it to get some energy.

 

“ _ I-I don’t think anyone would believe me, but I saw this four-legged creature or..or monster..I don’t know! It had blue fire surrounding it though! I actually went to follow it, but the forest was too dark to see anything so I couldn’t venture further in. I-I think that thing may have taken the woman. Don’t trust those-” _

 

You turn off the radio. You know what that guy was gonna say but..someone saw you, no, saw Plasma. He didn’t see you transform into him, Thank Asgore for that.

 

‘Flower, I remember you transforming into a wolf with blue flames around you. Did you have something to do with the missing woman.’ Frisk signs to you with a sad expression. You quickly go towards them, bringing them into a hug.

 

“I swear I had nothing to do in killing a human. I would never, ever do that Frisk, I promise you that.” You say with confidence in your voice. Frisk hugs you back tightly.

 

_ Thump, Thump _

 

You get out of the hug quickly, pain coming into your chest. What is happening?

 

“Flower, are you okay?” Sun asks concerned.

_ Thump, Thump _

 

You sense a portal somewhere, very, very slightly though. Why is there a portal opening? It’s not your fathers, nor a reapers portal. You close your eyes. In a blink of an eye, two glowing purple orbs open in the darkness. You gasp, sensing the portal more clear and sensing something else. Not good. Whatever it is, you have a bad feeling. Your eyes widen, you rush out of your dorm room, slamming the door open. You rush towards the hall doors.

 

“Flower! What’s wrong?!” Moon yells towards you with a worried tone, flying towards you. Sun, Frisk, and Chara also run out of your dorm room. Your eyes glow bright, feeling the portal and where it’s located. You follow your instincts, summoning your wings and jumping onto the roof building. You summon your magic to zoom in on where it’s located, yellow starts to show in your eyes as you scan the area. What the hell is that falling out of the portal?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope you're enjoying my story despite the reaaally long awaiting updates. I hope you all can understand. Oh! I do have a Facebook group dedicated to the story and also Tumblr. Here's the link to my Tumblr. Oh and I've been doing Vocal Covers too in my spare time so...Bye until next chapter!
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com


	34. A/N: An apology

Guys im so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I haven't even started writing yet for it. I know what I want to write, but I've had a hard time this month already.

My mom had to go to the hospital again, she's better now, two of my pets died in the same week, and I had a viral infection that made me so tired, weak and with headaches that keeps jumping around my family. It won't go away. I just got over it now. So I'm sorry but also thank you for your patience with me. I will start writing again ASAP now that I'm better.


	35. Chapter 31

Frisk follows behind your Guardians and Chara when you stayed silent and ran off in a hurry. They worried about you when they saw you clutch your chest where your SOUL was. What happened to have you shaken up? 

 

“Flower! What's wrong?!” Moon shouts towards Flower's direction, but doesn't stop. Moon's tail was flicking in worry side to side. Frisk looks up towards the roof when all four of them get outside. Flower was just standing there, looking straight into one direction. What was she staring at?

 

“Hey! You look like you've seen a ghost or something!” Chara yells towards Flower.

 

“.......” She doesn't respond, only looking in our direction for a hot second. Her eyes...were NOT that bright or dark, especially her left eye when she looked toward us. They could tell something was wrong. Flower looks towards the direction she was in again, her right hand pointing straight out and staying there. Sun and Moon fly towards Flower to see what she was pointing at.

 

“What are you pointing at Flower?” Sun questions, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Frisk sees Flower glance to Sun and barely heard what she said.

 

“..... _ danger _ .”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Black and quietness surrounds you… _

 

Your eyes shoot open as you gasp for a breath of air. You feel your body being suspended in the air looking up towards a never-ending ceiling of darkness. You look sideways toward the ground. Beneath the ground below you, it mirrors what it sees. You see yourself suspended sideways. That's strange. You softly touch the ground from suspension as you become more aware. First off, where were your wolf Guardians? Another thing, the quietness that surrounds here was…  _ eerie,  _ unnatural to what you're used to. The atmosphere completely different, like it's been trapped for so long it feels suffocating to be around. There's nothing to be seen around you. But why were you here? You last remember your SOUL pounding then….those eyes. They weren't the ones from that mysterious place. You take a step forward, the ground beneath you rippling like a water droplet falling into a body of water as your foot touches the ground.

 

‘ _ I don't know what part of my mind I'm in, but my wolves aren't here.’ _

 

You think to yourself as you stand there confused on what to do. You scan the area one more time. You look towards the ground this time, seeing if it reflects something you don't see. You continue walking forward for any sign of getting out of here, or maybe one of your Guardians. The ground ripples as you walk, like walking on a puddle. You stop dead in your tracks, quickly looking towards the right. You sense a strong dark aura coming from that direction. It's not Yoru’s either. Your eyes slightly look down. In the reflection, a giant, iridescent black ball, swirling with darkness was floating there. Your breath catches when you look up again to see it in front of you. Was there something trapped in it?

 

_ Danger _

 

You hear a feminine voice echo that word in the area. You look around looking for it. It wasn't from before it's different. From in front of you, a shadow like figure forms. You jump back in case to ready an attack. The figure was transparent, but held a figure. You couldn't tell what the figure was though since they were in a black cloak. All they do is extend their hand towards you.

 

_ Set me free again. Danger approaches. _

 

You stare at the figure in front of you. Was it them talking? You're not entirely sure but from behind the figure, the black ball of darkness starts to rumble from the inside.

 

_ Thump thump _

 

This feeling, it's happening again. You clutch your chest. Was this giant darkness responsible for the chest pains? What is it? You're shaken from those thoughts when you hear a great roar from behind.

 

_ RAAAAWR _

 

Yoru appears from the darkness out of no where, he quickly scoops you up from underneath, catching you by surprise. He quickly runs into the other direction, you look behind to see the figure and the giant ball gone.

 

“Y-Yoru?! What's going-”

 

“Why are you in here? No, HOW did you get in here is the better question? We didn't know where you went! You just disappeared into the darkness.” Yoru said in a threatening tone. A bead of sweat forms on your brow. Yoru’s never had that type of tone to you. 

 

“I-I don't know. I just remember having chest pains. And I felt something was wrong. After that, I woke up here. Yoru, what was that? Who was that figure?” You say, looking in the other direction. Yoru looks up towards you. He didn't want to have that kind of tone towards you, but the seal must not be broken, not after what happened in the past. You and Yoru arrive back with your other wolves. Spirit bounds towards you first. 

 

“Flower! You sunk to the ground in darkness when you clutched your chest. Where did you go?” Spirit said worriedly, rubbing her snout against you. You pet her and hug her tight. You were about to answer when you hear your name being called a lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Flower! Hey answer us!” You hear Chara call your name from somewhere. You blink your eyes open, seeing you were outside on the roof. When did you get there. You shake your head slightly when you got dizzy. You land onto your knees, Sun and Moon hurry toward your side.

 

“W-what happened? I don't remember coming outside.” You ask towards Sun and Moon, trying to regain yourself.

 

“You were clutching your chest and seemed in pain. We didn't know what to do. You ran out here in a hurry and then pointed out into the forest area and stayed like that without moving.” Moon started.

 

You said ‘danger'. And your eyes, both were pitch black and glowing, not just your right one.” Sun finished, helping you sit up when you were getting up slowly. You look towards the two and back towards the forest. Why did you say danger towards there? You hear whistling from behind you, seeing Chara and Frisk at the bottom. Asgore and Toriel were with them. Frisk was looking at you with a worried look. Chara crossed their arms while having their eyes closed looking the other way.

 

“Flower, Frisk here was worried about you. They told us you said something about ‘danger'. Where is it at?” Asgore said with a gentle tone, motioning you to come down. Sun transforms into Latias, having you climb on her so that you can get down. She doesn't feel comfortable with you going down on your own when you got dizzy. You look up towards Asgore and Toriel, glancing between them and Frisk.

 

“I-I don't remember doing that. Sun and Moon said I said that pointing towards the forest.” You say to him, Asgore and Toriel look to each other.

 

“Did you lose the memory my child?” Toriel asked. You shake your head towards her.

 

“All I remember is my chest hurting in pain and then…” you were in that dark place, with that figure.

 

“You don't have to say any more Flower. Why don't we relax and head towards Grillby's. I'm sure you're excited to start your new job.” Asgore says with a smile. Oh that's right! You give a smile towards him while nodding in agreement. Frisk keeps looking at you, more like where your SOUL is. There's a different feeling from it now. Chara shakes them, having them look towards Chara.

 

“You alright there Frisk? I think I know what you're thinking about Flower. Is it..” Chara points toward their chest where their SOUL is. Frisk nods in agreement as to not cause suspicion from Flower.

 

“Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her okay? I can tell a little something's different.” Chara ruffles Frisk's hair playfully. You take a deep breath while going towards Frisk.

 

“I hope I didn't worry to Frisk. I'm sorry, I'm okay now though alright?” You tell them. They nod while giving you a thumbs up with a big smile. So cute. You all head towards the Community to Grillby's.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The birds chirp while the wind’s breeze goes through the trees, rustling their leaves. From deep within the forest, a portal opens up, revealing a girl fall from it, laying unconscious. A hunter that hunts in these woods walks through the forest with his gun. The bushes and debris crunching underneath his feet. He hasn't been able to find anything or any tracks. How strange. He comes across a clearing, seeing a figure in the distance. He gasps, running towards the unconscious figure. He sees it's a young woman.

 

“Ma'am! Are you alright? Wait a second…..”

He looks at the woman closely. Could it be?! He quickly takes out his cell phone, dialing the emergency number.

 

“Hello? Yes, I have found the missing woman that was announced on the news.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She was close. The seal is getting weaker after all these years. She was able to get Flower into her sealment area, only for Yoru to interfere. Why? Why did they seal her up? She didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to help. Something was.wrong. She knows something bad is about to happen. Whatever is coming or about to happen, Flower can't do it alone. She needs to be free. Only she can help unlock the true power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say thank you to those who have patiently waited for this. I'm not the best writer like.others on here but it warms my heart and lets me go on to writing this for you guys. Thank you for understanding and supporting this story


	36. Author's note

*peeks from corner*

Hello everyone. First off, I deeply apologize for the long wait for next chapter. Don't worry, I still plan on writing that's a fact, I've been having a hard time recently. These past two months since last chapter update have been hell and emotionally draining. Two of my pets died in one week, my father has to deploy overseas again, and my family has been struggling, which for me leads to more working hours and school studying as well.

But, I have been receiving fanart from fans of this story, which fills my heart with joy for all of your praises, support nd commenting and believing in me. Im not the best writer like I see others on here that's another fact. Now, I do have a Youtube account, where I do vocal covers and soon, posting a comic that a fan and friend is making of my other fanfiction and book series "My Guardian's and AUs". I also have a Facebook if you want to follow and talk and any ideas you want to see in this story. I want you guys to enjoy it.

One more thing, I'm doing much better than I was and my birthday is next Monday and I'll be turning 23! I'm still depressed slightly but am a lot better. Thank you all for understanding and reading this. Have a blessed day and I hope you all had a Happy New Year!


	37. One more authors note

So quick announcement everyone! I know im sorry, but good news is, that im gonna get next chapter out today! Also today is my birthday! And I will be hanging out with my friends later tonight and next chapter is almost complete after writing an hour and a half yesterday! So look forward to it. Im feeling much better than I have so thank you to all who were concerned.


	38. Chapter 32

You all were sitting in a limo heading towards the Community. There was bottled water provided inside, which you took one  to quench your thirst. Sun transformed into a Poochyena curled up sleeping on the red floor of the limo. Moon stayed in his original form curling his tail and body around your neck near your jackets fluff. Frisk was signing to Chara talking with them while Toriel and Asgore talked among themselves. This left you in your thoughts. Your eyes train down towards the ground. Should you investigate the “danger” that you think you said was in the forest? Yoru really scolded you as well when you didn't do anything wrong. That feminine figure...she seemed familiar. You don't know why but she didn't scare you nor did the darkness that emitted from her. Darkness always played the bad role it seems. If darkness was involved, you're immediately a bad person. That figure is going to bother you. You need answers to even more questions that are plaguing your mind.

 

The trees and clouds pass as the limo travels down the road. The radio emitting throughout the limo helping with the settled  silence with the small chatter. You let out a small sigh while closing your eyes looking out the window. Chara’s red eyes look towards you. They see that something is plaguing you. They are not sure what it is but if your important to Frisk, they'll do what they can to help. They just don't want her to hurt Frisk or any of the other Monsters and AU’s visiting and living at the college. They'll keep to their word what they told her. Frisk goes towards Flower to keep her preoccupied out of her thoughts. Frisk has done so much for them and the Monster Race. Chara keeps their arms crossed, a small smile forming on their face as they look out the window.

 

Frisk grabs your attention by tugging at your jacket sleeve. Your eyes go towards them. A smile forms on your face as you pick them up onto your lap. Frisk looks towards you ready to sign.

 

“Flower, are you still trying to remember what happened earlier?” They signed to you. You give them a nod in agreement.

 

“Yes. If what you guys told me is true, then should there be an investigation-”

 

“There will be none of that! We will not cause a fuss or a panic to the Humans which they might see as a threat from us. We will investigate if there is any real danger. For now, we're focusing on getting you situated with a job Flower.” Asgore interrupts you, making you and Frisk slightly jump. You both put your heads down in response.

 

“Yes sir.” “Yes sir.” You say and Frisk signs to Asgore. 

 

“Now don't be so harsh Asgore. I say we send a secret team of Monsters who can go in and out quickly to see if there's anything suspicious.” Toriel says in a calm voice with her hands cupped on her lap. Asgore looks down while humming in approval to Toriel's idea. You don't know if you're right, but you could've sworn you saw a slight blush of red on his cheeks.

 

The limo stops at the entrance of the Community. All of you climb out of it, Sun and Moon staying at both your sides transformed into Mightyenas. Asgore thanks the limo driver, letting him know the time to pick them back up. Frisk went towards Sun while Chara went towards Moon while you were looking straight into the entrance. You see some Monsters going back and forth to other stores, others chatting to one another about business maybe. You see both Chara and Frisk petting Sun and Moon. You stare at Moon in shock that he actually let Chara pet him after what happened earlier. A smile forms on your lips though seeing him getting along with others.

 

“Come on everyone. Off to Grillby’s.” Asgore spoke, going up in the front with Toriel. She looks back at Frisk and Chara with Sun and Moon, her eyes soothing and motherly toward them. All of you walk in, seeing the different stores that held all kinds of different things.

 

Small chatter came to everyone as you all walk in peace towards your destination. Excitement fills your thoughts! You can't wait to tell Mom all about it.

 

“ _ I know you're excited Flower, but you must be mature and make sure to pay attention to the directions given to you by Grillby.”  _ Spirit calmly tells you. You roll your eyes while nodding to what she says. Asgore abruptly stops, everyone stopping in their tracks. You stand behind him confused. Sun and Moon are also behind his form next to you.

 

“Asgore, is everything alright?” You ask while walking towards his side. He stops you in your tracks, catching you by surprise.

 

“Flower, I need you to conceal yourself in your human form. Change your eyes and hide your markings quickly. Sun and Moon, go invisible and go hide until I say so. No arguing! Quickly please.” Asgore quietly says towards you and your Guardians. Chara’s eyes flicker red for a hot second staring at something. You don't argue with him, pulling your hood up while having your magic disguise your markings and changing your eyes to green. Sun and Moon transform into their original forms, going invisible and flying off towards one of the buildings roof. 

 

You peek from behind Asgore, seeing a man walk towards Asgore and your small group. He looked like a man in his 30s, wearing a black business suit. He wore a white shirt with a black tie. His facial figure looked firm, showing no sign of weakness, staying strong. His eyes were a dark brown color. He had slight facial hair forming a beard. His hair was short and dark brown You don't know who he is, but you don't like his aura. You can feel your wolve’s discomfort as well. The man stops in front of Asgore, looking up to be in eye contact with him. You peek from behind him, the man looking towards your direction. He can't really see your face since you have it hidden underneath your hood. A slight smile forms on his lips. You go back behind Asgore.

 

“Good morning Asgore, where might you be heading to outside the college?” The man asks in a slightly deep baritone voice. Asgore keeps eye contact with him.

 

“Mr. Silver, what business brings you here?” Asgore retorts back with a question. Toriel stands next to his side. You see a look on her face that you haven't seen before. She's being protective. The man named Mr. Silver looks more towards the side to see you more.

 

“Before I answer your question, I'd like to know when a human, besides the Ambassador and their sibling, has arrived in this Community?” He questions back. Asgore moves sideways to reveal you to him. Mr. Silver steps toward you, Frisk trying to step in his way. Chara stops them, nodding towards Frisk. You keep your hood up though, slightly stepping back. You feel very uncomfortable right now. Mr. Silver offers his hand towards you.

 

“Hello there, the names John Silver, but call me Mr. Silver. What's a young lady like you doing here?” He asks while taking your hand gently, staring at you. Your blushing like crazy underneath your hood. Asgore takes his hand off yours while clearing his throat.

 

“This here is Flower, the daughter of a friend of ours that we've known since arriving to the Surface. She is living in the college to learn about our culture.” Asgore says calmly to him. Mr. Silver stares at you while side glancing towards Asgore.

 

“She is a human, yet you haven't told me of this news. Which brings me to talk to you about why I'm here.” Mr. Silver started while looking towards the side.

 

“Sara Winters, the woman that disappeared a few days ago, was found in the forest near this Community. A witness saw a dark wolf surrounded by fire. They think that it's responsible for her disappearing. Do you know anything about the wolf described? People are saying it's a Monster from this Community.” He finishes. Frisk side glances towards you while Chara keeps staring at him. You though, you can feel your heart beating fast. You feel your magic starting to act up.

 

“ _ Stay calm. No one saw me transform. Calm your magic Flower.”  _ Plasma says, rubbing into your hand to comfort you in your mind. You take a deep but quiet breath.

 

“No sir. There is no Monster among here that fits that description. Perhaps the description could be wrong.” He tells Mr. Silver. He hums while crossing his arms. He looks back towards your direction with his eyes.

 

“Flower, was it? Would you mind at all taking your hood off? Or are you too shy to?” He asks you. You go stand next to Chara and Frisk, nodding your head. Frisk catches your attention by grabbing onto your jacket sleeve.

 

“Flower, if you don't put your hood down like he asks, he'll become suspicious and probably order more cameras around the Community that only he and the government can see.” They sign secretly to you. They're right though. The last thing you want to do is have the Monsters not have their freedom as much. You growl under your breath. You slowly put your hood down revealing yourself and your human disguise. Your green eyes lock with his, a smile growing on his face.

 

“My, my such a pretty face. There's no need to be shy Flower. After all, I'll be around more often now to check up on things here due to the disappearance.” He says while smirking, more to Asgore than you. Asgore’s face twists into anger slightly.

 

“If any of you know of the ‘mysterious' wolf, give me a call. We will discuss plans on Humans visiting the College later Asgore.” He hands you a card while lingering his hand longer close to yours. He takes his leave, but giving you a smile from behind before leaving. Just being around him gives you the creeps, you shake your head side to side, putting your hood back up. You start to speed walk to Grillby's establishment, needing a familiar atmosphere to calm down. You hear running from behind you, Chara catching up to you.

 

“So you know something's wrong with him too?” They ask you, you look towards them, nodding in agreement.

 

“I don't know what, but I'm keeping my eye on him. It's bad enough he'll be around here more. I didn't mean to cause more trouble.” You tell Chara, putting your head down. They put their hand onto your shoulder.

 

“Nothing to worry about. Besides, that jackwagons been snooping around here trying to cause trouble anyways so it's nothing new.” They say with a smirk. You laugh a little too loud at the nickname Chara gave them.

 

“Oh my God Chara, that's hilarious. But I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one that feels trouble emitting off him.” You say while looking towards the direction he went. Chara stops, making you stop to look at them.

 

“Frisk...Frisk tries to see good in everyone, even the ones who cause a danger. Not everything can be solved with just talk.” Chara says quietly, putting their head down. You walk towards them, cupping your hands on their shoulders.

 

“Frisk saved you didn't they? I think there are some people who can change who they are with the right amount of force. Some are too late, lost in the darkness...but hey, let's just have a good time while we're out!” You say with a smile from underneath your hood. You start walking again towards Grillby's. Chara stares at you from behind. Frisk and the others catch up to Chara.

 

“You know Frisk, I think I'm starting to see what you see in her.” He tells toward Frisk, who nods in approval and hugs Chara from behind with a giggle. Chara can sense that you're one who doesn't give up easy, but they can still sense the little darkness growing in your SOUL. Wherever it was, they just hope it doesn't change you.


	39. Author Note- Thora

Hi everyone. So....I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a little while. I don't know how long, hopefully before summer. I'm at the last length of school and have until summer to finish so I have to focus on that more as well as learning how to drive. Just real life stuff stressing me out and I want to not be stressed while writing because I love writing this so much. I know exactly how I want it, It's just having free time is not a luxury for me at the moment. I hope you all understand but don't worry. For all of you with your support this story is not disappearing. You all make me so happy with comments and kudos i wasn't expecting that. Also fanart too! Just...your all amazing and I'm so glad I get to share my imagination of my AU with you all.

 

I do have a Twitter account if anyone has been wanting to send fanart and didn't know how to contact me. So i believe you look for me by putting

**@TDaughn**

Also, I do have my own YouTube __channel as well if you wanna talk on there. All I do is sing on there but if you have ideas or requests please let me know. So as of right now, farewell until I return. My new job will be working at home so I'll have LOTS of free time after work. Thank you again.


	40. I have made my own Twitter account!

Hello everyone! So first off im sorry for.putting the story on hold. Second, im sure some of you would like to talk or ask questions or maybe have some fanart for the story. Well good news is i might start on next chapter soon which is good now that im not so stressed out as much. Also I made a Twitter account for anyone wanting to share fanart or wanting to talk. Just type in **@TDaughn** that is my Twitter name. Thanks for reading and be on the lookout too!


	41. Very IMPORTANT message to my Readers!

First off i just want to say im so sorry for no updates for a little while. I've been very busy with my school and work is becoming very stressful especially with my asshole of a manager who has insulted me. Now im probably going to quit my job to mainly focus on getting my school done to get a better job and that means a little more time for myself. However this question is to all of my readers enjoying this story of mine:

 

**Should I start this story from scratch, keeping the plot, but having help from beta readers and editors?**

 

This has been on my mind a lot actually. I have so much imagination to put into this but... I have had criticism from more experienced writers that there has been a lot of errors and right now I do not have the time to go back to each chapter one by one to fix them. I have all the chapters in a separate document on my laptop and phone so if you all support this and want to help (more experienced writers than me for beta reading and editing) then please comment. I didn't want to delete the story and disappoint everyone enjoying this.

 

Don't worry! By no means am I giving up completely writing this! Another writer named Sansual has told me how very creative my imagination has gotten with this story. 

 

Thank you all for taking the time reading this and let me know what you all think as my readers. Your support is extremely appreciated to me and it fills me with so much joy and happiness for the support.


End file.
